Mile Five
by maraudings
Summary: "We're barely five miles out of town, and I already want to leap from the car!" A roadtrip, two strangers, and a whole lot of issues- Yeah, this is going to be an interesting summer. RATED T
1. i

**Here is the first chapter of my newest story. I got a little too excited about it last night (you know, like I always do), battled myself with the decision to post it or hold it _all day_, and then caved.  
The inspiration for this story came from many places; real life experiences, other wonderfully written stories, and tales from friends and the bloggers I found at Google.**

**But, I'm _NOT_ going to updates this until the whole thing is complete, and until I finish at least All We Are or Come Out Of The Shade. I'm serious. If I do, and they're not, _yell at me_. And be vicious, so I get the memo. Okay? Okay.**

**And now, here is your preview of Mile Five.

* * *

**

**DAY O1**

"Do you have everything you need?"

It seemed a simple question. Though if you think about it, how would one know if they had everything they would need for what lies ahead? Massie Block had this very problem- she wasn't sure if what she had packed away in a black duffle bag would be sufficient for a ten-day road trip to the other side of the country. But she looked at her mom, smiled, and said. "Yeah, I have everything."

The plans Massie's friends had created called for them to meet at the Hurley residence, where they would all pile into their SUV and take off into the west on a journey thats been planned for almost a year. And at the last moment, Massie's mother decided to drive her over to the randevú point, as any last few minutes she got to spend with her departing daughter were as precious as those few drops of water cactuses needed to survive in their harsh desert climates.

Kendra Block clasped her hands together from her perch in the driver's seat of the family Ford. "Okay. Well, the rest of your things you want with you at college that you put on your bed I'll FedEx once you get to your dorm." The words she spoke brought a fresh wave of emotions. Her only child was going off to college- and on top of that, on the other side of the country. She forced a smile upon her face, hoping it would block the seemingly unnecessary tears she felt coming on.

This went by Massie unnoticed. "Alright. Thanks again, mom." She pulled her mother into what had to be the billionth hug since she woke up that morning, and her eyes wandered over to the dashboard clock. _5:04 AM_.

"Goodbye, mom," Massie said, pulling away from the embrace and grabbing her duffle and messenger bag from the back seat. She pulled the latch on the car door, and took a steady step out onto the asphalt street.

"You better call me everyday!" Was the last thing she heard from her mother before the car door slammed shut.

**[ ]**

Massie's longtime best friend was everything your stereotypical blonde eighteen-year-old girl was not. She was not an airhead (she had managed an average GPA of 3.9 throughout her high school years), she was not inept to the outdoors (in fact, camping was her favorite pastime), and she was not dependant on her parents for her livelihood (she had been working for her own money since she was sixteen). Claire Lyons was actually surer about her future then Massie was; she had plans to move to California with her for an internship at a law firm close to the UCLA campus. This road trip they were about to embark on was actually of her own idea.

She had been seeing Kemp Hurley (a long time classmate and friend of the pair) since junior year, so it was natural that the plans were that he was to come with her to California and spend the summer together before he flew back to New York for his classes at NYU.

After knocking at the door and being let into the living room by a very sleepy Mr. Hurley (who groggily retreated to his bedroom after mumbling his 'good morning'), Kemp made his appearance from his bedroom with a smile. "Good morning, Massie!"

"Hey, Kemp," Massie gave him a quick hug. "So, are you ready to be on the road for the next week or so?"Ω

Kemp scratched his head. "Yeah, see, about that…"

Massie only had time to crinkle her eyebrows, for Claire appeared next. "Hey Mass!" She was bubbly and peppy; not something that seemed appropriate for five in the morning on a Saturday. She was also fully dressed, versus Kemp's sweats and Massie's oversized ULA sweatshirt, jeans, and no makeup. Claire caught the dark eyes of Kemp and said, "Have you told her yet?"

"Told me what?"

"That we, uh, won't be joining you on this little expedition," Claire gave a small apologetic smile.

"Wait, what?" The news hadn't processed in Massie's mind right away. She was to drive across the country by herself? "Why? This was your idea, Claire."

"I know it was," Said Claire. "But things came up for me. Do you remember that Columbia interview I thought I was never going to get? Well, they called me yesterday and said that I can see them on Wednesday, and well, I think I should take the interview and just fly out after and meet you there."

"And I, well, let's face it," Kemp shrugged. "I was only going on this trip for Claire. No offense, though."

Massie ignored him. "But why are you telling me this _now_? On the morning we're supposed to leave, too."

Claire grinned. "I did wake up at four thirty and came over here just to tell you, though."

"How considerate." Massie glowered. "So does this mean I'm to go across the country, _by myself_?"

"Actually, no," Claire gave another smile. "You don't have to. Do you remember in middle school, when those friends of Kemp's family would visit? And they had that boy who was our age?" Massie slowly nodded. "Okay, well that boy is in town, and it just so happens that he needs to get back to California. So, we kind of mentioned that he could come with you, and he agreed, so…"

"So you set me up with a strange boy I barely know to drive across the country with?"

"Technically, he's not a complete stranger," Kemp put in. "I mean, we played a big game of hide in seek all up and down the street one summer."

"I still don't know anything about him," Massie crossed her arms over her chest. "For all I know, he could be a pedophile who has skinned animals lining the walls of his basement!"

Kemp laughed, shaking his head of dark, curly hair. "He's not. I promise. Please, will you go with him? I kind of already said you would."

Massie frowned at the pair in front of her. It was bad enough they had deserted her on plans that they made, let alone invite a guy she's met about twice in her life, years ago, to go with her. But then again, this was a cross-country road trip. Very few people actually got to experience this, and Massie herself had been really looking forward to it. And if she thought about it, it wouldn't be _so_ bad. She might even get a new friend out of it. "Okay," She said after a while. "I'll go."

"Thanks Mass," Kemp clapped her on the back.

"We'll make it up to you another time," Claire promised.

"You better," Massie agreed. She glanced at the inside of her wrist at her watch face, checking the time. "Shouldn't you call him for him to get his stuff together? We should be leaving here pretty soon."

"Oh, he's already on his way," Kemp said, making his way into the kitchen that was just off the living room.

"Yeah, we figured since you're so easy to persuade you'd say yes," Claire grinned innocently at the now scowling brunette girl.

"Are you saying I'm _easy_?"

**[ ]**

About three minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"That should be him," Kemp sat his coffee down on the counter and dashed to the door. From her slumped state on one of the kitchen barstools, Massie heard the front door open and heard an exchange of greetings between Kemp and someone who's masculine voice was unfamiliar to her. _Okay,_ she thought to herself. _Here it goes._ She followed Claire's lead out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Massie," Kemp started out with the introductions the moment he saw the two enter the room. "Do you remember Derrick Harrington?"

The first thing she noticed was that he was tall- about three or four inches taller than her (and she herself stood at a height of 5'8"). A mass of dirty blonde hair so dark it was almost considered brown lay mussed on the top of his head, strands falling into the depths of dark chocolate eyes. His mouth was set in what seemed a permanent small smirk that gave off an air of cockiness, but Massie supposed she shouldn't write him off as arrogant when he hasn't even said anything yet. "Yeah, I do." She said, forcing a smile. Truthfully, she didn't remember him at all.

"Derrick," Kemp continued on. "This is Massie Block." He grinned, showing off straight teeth that were fortunate enough to be that way without the past help of dental work. "Your travel buddy for the next two weeks."

"Hey," Derrick's voice was uninterested as he stuck his hand out for a handshake, and didn't even meet her gaze as she shook it. "Hey, Claire." He nodded curtly at the blonde behind Massie.

"Hi."

The four stood in silence after the introductions were made. Kemp coughed. "So, how are things with Rachel?"

Derrick raised his eyebrows. "Rachel?"

Kemp's own brows furrowed. "Rachel… you know… your girlfriend? At least, that's what you told me a week ago."

"Right," Derrick scoffed. "I'm dating Karen- wait, Kara- no, it's Karen, now. Rachel was just a fling."

Massie glanced at Claire from the corner of her eye, who gave a look of bafflement back. Derrick's first impression was not going so well in Massie's eye.

"Oh," Kemp said, putting his hands into the back pockets of his levis and looked at his feet. "Right." Another silence.

Claire cleared her throat. "Uh, shouldn't you guys be hitting the road about now?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Massie turned around and hoisted her duffle over her shoulder and slung her messenger bag on her arm. Kemp held his front door open as she followed her travel partner's form down the sidewalk, where a black Jeep Grand Cherokee was parked on the front curb.

Derrick opened the back door and turned to look at her briefly. "You can put your stuff here, or in the trunk."

"Thanks," Massie said, setting her messenger bag on the back seat and shoving her duffle into the far back of the car.

"So," Claire walked up to Massie, her arms hugging herself. "Try to call me every once in a while. You know, so I know nothing's happened. I mean, I've seen _The Hitcher_."

Laughing, Massie hugged her best friend. "I will."

"Derrick," Kemp called to the taller boy, who already had the driver's door pulled open. "Are you going to be okay to make this drive?"

Derrick's dark brows crinkled. "Um, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

The two held their gazes, both trying to tell the other something that went completely over the heads of the two girls watching. Though Kemp gave in with a sigh. "Okay. Fine. Have fun you guys." Derrick shook his head and disappeared into the car. Kemp gave Massie a farewell pat on the back.

"Bye," Massie said to the pair, and ducked into the buttery interior of the passenger seat.

And as she drove off through the streets of Westchester with a stranger she hardly knew, the uncertainty of the next couple of days seemed to glower over her like a cloud- the air of ambiguity.

**[ ]**

They drove in silence.

And this bothered Massie. She would no be able to survive the duration of the trip if they weren't going to talk. But what would she say? This was a guy she barely knew; she'd only met him once, maybe twice back in the sixth grade.

"So," She said, tearing her gaze away from the window and at the profile of her driving companion. "How's.. things?"

He gave a huff of impatient breath that was unexpected to her. "Okay, let's get this straight. Don't pretend like this is some kind of bonding experience or a powwow, because it's not. This is a business trip."

_A business trip?_ Massie's was agape. "Wha-"

"So you can save your forced formalities," Derrick switched on the turn signal to merge and enter the interstate. "Because I don't need it."

It took her a second to recover. "Actually, they weren't _forced_. And I'm sorry you're so angry with me, for whatever I could've done in the past, oh gee, _ten_ minutes I've known you."

"That's the problem with girls like you," His voice was as bitter as black coffee. "You always think you're in the right. Yeah, maybe I've only known you for a short time, but I've known people _like_ you for a while, and they're aren't people I'd want more of around."

"You're ridiculous," Massie spat, completely annoyed. "You know absolutely nothing about me."

"Like I said," Derrick took a break from looking at the road to send a cold glance to her. "You, maybe not. People like you, yes."

Massie was fuming now. This boy had to be one of the most irritating people she's ever had the misfortune of speaking with. "Like _I _said, you're ridiculous." She leaned forward and started pushing buttons on the stereo.

"What are you doing?" Derrick exclaimed.

"Trying to turn on some music," Massie finally heard a radio add coming through the speakers. Something she pressed had worked. "I was hoping it would keep me from having to talk to you." She turned the small knob, looking for her favorite station.

"Ew, what is this?" Derrick looked at the console in disgust once the station was found.

"The alternative station." Massie answered slowly.

"Uh, no way," He promptly reached forward and pushed one of the saved stations, ignoring her protests. "My car, my music. That stuff you had on was shit."

"And we're going to listen to _this_?" Massie said, referring to the pounding rap music that was now making itself known, loud and clear.

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're _not_," Massie leaned forward, trying to change the station. Derrick reached his right hand out as well, and a small slap fight broke out. "Okay, okay!" Massie said. "How about we just turn it off?"

Derrick paused as if he was going to rebuttal, but leaned forward and switched the device off.

The car was plunged into silence for the second time.

* * *

**Opinions?**  
**Better not be anything telling me to update soon, haha. I'll be too tempted :)**


	2. ii

Okay, I lied. I'll update this whenever. Please don't yell at me :D

**THANK YOU TO: **flusterated, WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, kotkat[dot]me, WhereItAllBegins, CCrawfordrox, Jemmie, carefree34, and Sophie (Is this forking soon enough? :D)

It's been nice knowing you guys thought this story would be good. Hopefully, I don't let you down.

* * *

**DAY O1**

"Can we stop?" Massie asked after they had been driving for another half an hour. "I kind of have to use the bathroom."

"Really?" Derrick asked, though it was more a statement of misbelief than a question.

"Yes, really," She said back. "And if you don't pull over at the next rest stop, I might pee in your car."

That was all he needed. He merged into the right lane and took the upcoming exit ramp to the rest stop. Pulling into a parking spot, Derrick turned to her and said, "Make it fast."

Massie bolted out of the car and into the public restroom. Though instead of entering a stall once she was inside, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

The line was answered after four rings. "Hello?" The voice was groggy, as it was barely six in the morning.

"Claire," Massie's whisper was harsh. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you guys? Derrick is psychotic! Why did you decide to put me through this?"

"Massie," Claire said. "I'm trying to go back to sleep."

"I don't care!" Was Massie's response. "When I tried to start a conversation with him, he started to yell at me about how he apparently already knows me and all this other crap and was being such an asshole! This is stupid, Claire."

"Wait, he said what?"

"That he already knew me and that I was pretty much a complete bitch."

"Oh," Claire sounded sympathetic. "That's weird."

"Yeah," Massie paced back and forth. "It is. And I'm _very_ tempted to make him turn the car around and buy a plane ticket instead."

"Oh, don't do that," Claire protested. In the background, Massie heard someone let out a groan, "_Claire, come back to bed."_

"Oh, ew," Massie pulled a face. "You're with Kemp right now? _Ew_!"

"Mind out of the gutter, Mass," Her friend responded curtly. "We were just sleeping. That is, until you called to bitch, anyway…"

"I'm not bitching!" Though she knew it was a lie, Massie was quick to protest.

"Yeah, okay." Claire let out a yawn. "My advice; tough it out. He could be going through a pretty bad time right now too, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," There was silence and a sigh. "Just, don't be so judgmental yourself, okay?"

It sounded to Massie like Claire knew a little more than she let on, but she knew she was never going to get it out of her. This was the girl who succeeded in keeping that she was dating Kemp for the first three weeks of their relationship under wraps from everyone (including Massie), and achieving that at the gossip hungry Westchester High School took some serious skill. "Okay, fine," Massie ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever. I should probably go now; Derrick might've already left me at this rest stop. And I should probably leave you to your fornicating, anyway."

The small protests of Claire were cut off with the click of the end button.

—

"Jesus," Derrick commented once Massie was in the car. "Do you need some Pepto or something? What took you so long?"

Massie chose to ignore that question and gave him a hard look. "Can you just drive, please? The sooner we get to California, the sooner I never have to see your face again."

As they reentered the interstate, Massie thought about what Claire said. She was right in a way; she didn't know what was going on in his life. And she could still be the bigger person and act more mature by making more attempts to get to know him better. Though, as right now he was acting like there was a major stick up his ass, she'd have to try the talking again later on.

She turned and reached for her bag in the back row of seats. Bringing it up in her lap, she searched through its pockets for her prized iPod.

"God damnit," She muttered to herself after the last pocket didn't hold the small device either.

Derrick didn't ask what was wrong; he didn't even look up.

It was then she remembered plugging her iPod into its charger the night before, and _not_ picking it up in the morning. Massie knew there was no way she could survive a week long car trip with no music, no talking- no noise of any kind.

She looked over at Derrick, knowing that she'd have to stick it out for as long as possible.

**[ ]**

"You know," Massie started, staring off on the horizon instead of at her companion's expressionless face. It was the first thing that's been said since the rest stop hours ago, and they had long ago entered the neighboring state of Pennsylvania. "We have to stop for food sometime."

"I realize that," Derrick said. "I'm just not hungry at the moment."

As it was now going on two o'clock and she hadn't seen him eat since they left over six hours ago, Massie doubted that. She herself was starved. "Well, I am. So it would be great if you could pull into a drive-thru the next chance you get."

Derrick gave no response.

"I'll resort to eating your interior if you don't."

"I never said I wouldn't!" Derrick said sharply, turning to give her a hard look. "There's no need to give into your weird urges and eat my car seats. A sign back there said there's a McDonalds coming up soon."

"Okay," Massie said, sitting back in her seat. The common fast-food chain was not her first choice but it would do.

Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot underneath the iconic golden arches. But instead of taking the separate drive up to the drive-thru window like Massie had guessed, Derrick pulled the Jeep smoothly into a parking spot by the front door. "We're not eating in my car," He said, seeming to know what she was thinking. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door.

Massie sighed. She would've preferred the quicker way, but this did give her an opportunity to stretch her legs. And possibly hitchhike home with a trucker.

It was a smaller restaurant than the ones around Westchester. There the chains usually were accompanied by colorful play place for children, but instead the one here came with a DVD rental kiosk. The décor was the usual for a McDonalds, though on the walls there were framed photos of Harrisburg, the Pennsylvania capitol.

There was nobody in line, so Massie stepped up to the cashier. "Hi," She greeted brightly.

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I get for you today?" The elder woman automatically said, still managing to flash Massie a forced grin.

"I'll just have a double cheeseburger and a small soda," Massie turned and, for one of the first times, looked Derrick in the eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'll order separately," He insisted, though his tone suggested there was no arguing it.

"Fine," She turned back to the cashier. "That's all."

—

The pair sat silently in a booth across from each other. It was awkward, to say the least. Maybe even more awkward then the car ride, because here they were actually facing each other.

"So," Massie began, though not really sure what to say.

Derrick didn't move. He just kept eating.

"Why did you move out to Westchester?"

Still nothing. Massie exhaled. Her attempts at making small talk were bad, sure, but he didn't have to completley ignore her. This Derrick Harrington was colder than Antarctica. It was frustrating how he couldn't talk to her, and when he did it was just insults and stereotypical conclusions he came to in his head. And that honestly just made her want to talk to him more. But there was only so much silence Massie could take.

"Fine," She said, gathering up her trash and standing up. "Be an ass."

Becoming the star of the next kidnapping horror story was looking far more appealing than this.

**[ ]**

"Do you want to switch off driving, or something?"

Hours had went by since their lunch break and Massie had spent her time in the silence counting telephone poles and playing the alphabet game by herself. But she realized that Derrick had been driving since they left. He probably wanted a break, even if he wouldn't say it out loud himself.

"Like I'm letting you drive my car," Was Derrick's terse answer.

"So you're going to drive the whole way to California?"

"Why not?" He turned his head and made brief eye contact. "It's better than letting you drive. You'll probably wreck it."

Massie decided to let that one go. "That's not a good idea. You have to sleep sometime."

"I'll pull over to a motel when that happens."

"And that costs us more _and_ makes us spend more time on the road," Massie countered, trying to explain the logic his plan was lacking.

"So?" He scoffed. "It's better than letting you drive my car."

Massie shook her head. "So you'd rather spend more one-on-one time with _me_, all because you were being too stupid to let me drive for a couple hundred miles?"

He was quiet then; she could tell he was thinking about it. "Okay, fine you can drive. But let's just wait until we pass through Pennsylvania."

"Okay."

But passing through took more time than they expected; the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon with roughly 200 miles to go. Derrick tried to stifle a yawn as he pressed on down interstate 80, but Massie noticed. "Derrick? We should find a motel. I'm too tired to drive now."

"No, we shouldn't," He protested. "As you said, it's too expensive. And I'm fine."

"I'm not going to get into a wreck just because you're too stubborn to pull over," Massie tried to reason. "Now do it."

Derrick must have actually been really tired because he gave in rather quickly. "Fine."

—

After they spotted a sign advertising lodging at the next exit, Derrick exited the interstate and pulled up into the parking lot of a Motel 6. He lead the way inside, and Massie hoped they would be able to get rooms on such short notice.

"Can we get a room, please?" Derrick asked the clerk behind the desk. He spared a quick glance to Massie and added, "Actually, make that two."

Normally Massie would be offended by his desire to get away from her like that, but as she felt the same way she agreed completely. She looked on with interest as the redheaded clerk typed away at her keyboard.

"Oh," She said after a few seconds. "Unfortunately we only have one room available at the moment; the rest are either booked or filled."

"Ah," Derrick said. His disappointment was obvious but Massie still didn't care - she felt the same.

"But we still have the one room for you," She said, still trying to seal the deal. "Would you like me to book it for you? We have complimentary breakfast in the morning."

Derrick was quiet as he thought about it, and Massie watched him with great interest in his decision. She knew _she _could tolerate staying in the same room with him for one night; she had far more maturity than him after all.

He looked at Massie with scrutinizing eyes before speaking, "Alright then. We'll take it for tonight."

The clerk gave an unnaturally bright smile. "Okay! I'll just need your name and your current home address…"

—

"Oh cheer up Derrick," Massie cooed lightly, highly enjoying his discomfort. "There could be two beds. Did she say there were?"

"I didn't ask," He mumbled through clenched teeth.

"Then I guess a surprise is in store for us." Massie sent a cheeky grin his way as the elevator doors opened with a _ding!_ Duffle bag over her shoulder, Massie lead the way down the hall to room 212. "If there aren't two, you get the privilege of sleeping on the floor."

"Uh, I don't think so," Derrick protested. "Why do you think you get to decide the sleeping arrangements?"

Massie laughed, sliding her room key into the door slot. "Don't you think that it would be courteous of you as a gentleman- well," She paused, her hand just on the door handle, and looked at him. "a man, anyway- to give the bed up to the girl?"

"You're not a girl, you're a witch," Derrick countered.

"Then sleep on the floor, or I'll curse your ass," Massie turned briskly and pushed the door open.

It was a modest-sized room. A small desk was set up in the corner with two dining chairs, a TV set up atop a short dresser, a door-less closet next to the door Massie assumed lead to the bathroom, and in the center of the room was a queen sixed bed. Just one, queen sized bed.

"Hah," Massie couldn't help but smile wickedly behind her at Derrick. "Hope you don't have back problems," She dumped her duffle on the bed and mumbled, "Not that I'd care anyways." Plucking a pair of sleeping shorts, a t-shirt and her toothbrush from it's depths Massie wordlessly entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

First things first. Massie withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialed her home phone number.

"Massie?" Her mother was quick to pick up.

"Yes mom, it's me," Massie sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bathtub.

"Do you know what time it is? Nearly midnight! I've been sitting next to the phone for hours," Kendra Block began what was surely to be a long lecture, but Massie quickly cut her off.

"Mom, I'm sorry," She said. "We just got into a Motel. We're in Pennsylvania, some small town off the interstate that starts with a C."

"Cabot? Cadogan? Cairnbrook?" Massie's mother supplied like there was an atlas open in front of her.

Massie sighed. "Mom, I don't know. But I'm sorry to call so late. The plans were changed last minute, and now I'm going there with Kemp's family friend instead of Claire and Kemp."

There's was a quick silence, and then, "_What! _You're going across the country with someone I've never even met! What the hell! How totally irresponsible…"

"Mom," Massie said over her ranting, attempting to calm her down. "Mom!"

"… So many things could go wrong! I'm going to call up Claire in the morning and ask her just what the hell she was thinking! _Jesus._ This boy could be dangerous. Is he a rapist?"

Again, another sigh emitted from Massie's lips. "No mom, I'm 98% sure he's not a rapist. Just an asshole."

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I should let you go, because as you said it's late, and I'm pretty tired too. I just called to let you know I'm alright."

"Okay," Kendra said, the cheeryness back into her vocals. "But before you go to you want to speak with your father? I can go wake him up if you want.."

"No mom, it's fine," Massie said quickly. "Just tell him I said hi in the morning, when he's awake on his own terms."

"Okay sweetie," Cooed Kendra. "Sleep well. I love you. Be safe!"

"Love you too, mom," Was Massie's sign-off. Ending the phone call, she then quickly changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and opened the door.

Derrick had taken the extra pillows from the closet and the top blanket off the bed and set up a makeshift bed on the floor. It honestly didn't look incredibly comfortable, but Massie wasn't giving up the bed. She was surprised as it is that she got to sleep there without much of a fight.

"Bathrooms open," She announced, walking past Derrick and to her open duffle bag on the side of the bed. Massie began the task of re-folding up her clothes when Derrick spoke.

"Your mom thinks I'm a rapist?"

For the first time, a warmer, amused expression was on Derrick's face. Though it was a nice change from the usual, Massie couldn't help but think it came at a price. She could feel her face turn red.

"Oh, yeah," Massie said slowly, trying to discreetly hide her surely bright face with a shirt. "Were you were eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"The walls are paper thin; there was no way not to," Derrick explained, still grinning.

After wishing for a smile to appear on his face the whole day, Massie concluded it could not leave soon enough. "Well, you are someone my mom has never met," She said, defending her mother. "And it only us two out here. She's just worried. And just so you know I didn't agree with her."

"No, you just think I'm an asshole," He finished for her, pulling a pair of sweatpants out of his own duffle bag.

"And I have good reason to," Massie said strongly. "The first time we spoke you pretty much shut me down. And then you've been giving me the silent treatment the whole day."

Derrick looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it. He closed the bathroom door behind him with a snap.

Massie huffed. Though it was embarrassing to be confronted like that, she knew she was right in thinking that he deserved whatever name would leave her lips in these next few days.

_He's arrogant,_ She thought to herself, climbing onto the fairly squeaky mattress. _He's ridiculous. He's annoying. He's inconsiderate. He's…_

Shirtless.

Derrick had reappeared from the bathroom in dark heather grey sweatpants. _Just_ dark heather grey sweatpants.

Massie quickly averted her eyes. Normally she wasn't the one to become distracted by the shirtless form of a guy. That was typically Claire's role (the only blonde stereotype she fit into).

"Get the light over there?" Derrick asked, and she heard him settle down at the foot of the bed. Thankfully, he didn't notice her reaction to him.

Wordlessly, Massie reached over and hit the switch at the base of the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

How she would sleep, she had no idea.

* * *

A shirtless Derrick would probably distract me too...

Review por favor?  
(Hopefully, all positive)  
:D


	3. iii

**I wanted to get this out a week ago, but you know me. **

**And I'd like to apoligize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. I'm a little to lazy to properly read through this, like always. Is this a sign that I need a beta reader? I think so. So, if you're interested, drop me a review or PM. It's much appreciated.**

**GRACIAS: **Sprinkle Smothered Lies, OptimistPessimistRebel, r, Jane Doe, dusty714, Hearing the woRd, XXxxPoison IveyxxXX, mochafrap, **and **Someone.

**I think I say this all the time, but I love you all. You're the ones who keep me writing. Seriously.**

**And, I never disclaimed this. Whoops. **

_DISCLAMER:  
_All characters belong to Lisi Harrison. Anything you might've heard of before (i.e, Jeep Cherokee, Android Mobile, any band names, ect) do not belong to me.  
The plot however, does, as it is of my own idea. Thank you.

* * *

**DAY O2**

The blaring of an alarm clock woke Massie with a start.

Groaning, she lifted her head and glanced at the clock's digital face. _5__:31 _glared back at her in an angry fluorescent red. Derrick must've set the alarm last night while she was in the bathroom. Groaning, she attempted to sit up, but she noticed that the bed sheet was tangled and wrapped around her legs. This caused any movement to be more difficult and constricting then it needed to be. She quickly tossed it aside.

Derrick was gone. He had left his 'bed' on the floor in a heap. Though Massie noticed his suitcase was still open on the small table, so she hadn't been left there. And that's always good. But there was no sign of him anywhere in the small room.

As Massie stood up and stretched, she remembered the desk clerk saying something about a complimentary breakfast. _Bingo._ That was her first bet on where he disappeared off to. Quickly, she changed into a pair of dark boot cut jeans and an old navy sweatshirt, tied her hair up into a half-hazard bun, shoved her other clothes back into her bag and made her way down to the lobby.

She was yawning when the elevator doors opened with a _ding!_ One of the first things she noticed was that many sets of tables and chairs had been put up in the lobby, and up against the wall was a buffet table of bagels, assorted fruit, big bowls of dry cereal, and various jugs of juices.

Derrick wasn't that hard to spot as he occupied one of the two filled tables, bent over an open roadmap. The other table housed a family of four; a mother, a father, and two young kids about the ages of nine and eleven, most likely on a road trip of their own.

"Hey," Massie said groggily when she approached the table.

As what was now the usual, he didn't respond. Though, he did manage to raise an eyebrow.

"Thank you so very much for setting that alarm clock," She said sarcastically. "Because waking me up yourself would've been too much trouble, I'm sure."

"Can you eat so we can get on the road?" Derrick asked, still not tearing his gaze from the tangled web of interstates and highways.

Rolling her eyes Massie stalked off to the buffet table, knowing that a plate piled high with strawberries and toasted bagels might be the highlight of her day.

—

It was just after dawn. A blanket of dew coated the small lawn at the front of the motel, leaving it to sparkle in the first glimpses of sunlight. Massie heaved her duffle up and over the back bumper and into the open trunk. But there was hardly any room for it; the space was occupied by various suitcases and boxes. As she moved them around to make room, she wondered why Derrick needed all this stuff in the first place. From the looks of it, it seemed as if he was moving back to California.

When Massie closed the trunk, she noticed Derrick approached. "Hey," She greeted. "How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it," He said, walking past her to the driver's seat, keys in hand.

"I can pay for half," She made her way around the car to the passenger seat and got in.

"But you don't need to," Derrick slid the key into the ignition. "I'm perfectly able to pay for it myself."

"That's not what I meant," Insisted Massie. "I just meant you didn't have to."

"Like I said," He spared her a quick glance before backing out of the parking spot. "Don't worry about it."

Massie didn't say anything. From yesterday's experiences, she knew Derrick was stubborn. She sat quietly as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You know there's a cooler in the back, right?"

"Seeing as I'm the one who put it there, yes. I do know that."

"Well, I think we should stop at a grocery store before we leave," She said. "It'll save us money in the long run if we take food with us instead of buying fast food whenever we're hungry."

Derrick let out a sigh. "Whatever. Then you can go in and get stuff."

"Okay," Massie pulled out a piece of paper. "What do you want?"

—

They had gotten on the interstate later then they had hoped, but they did now have a cooler full of all the sandwich making essentials, crackers, bottles of water, and a few energy drinks.

"No more stops," Derrick informed her. "We should be in Cleveland by noon."

"Alright," Massie picked at a loose thread and the bottom of her plain navy sweatshirt. Another day full of silence. Man, how she wished she had brought her iPod. She turned her head and looked over at Derrick behind the wheel.

He was leaning against the door, with one hand on the wheel and the other supporting his head (Normally, she would lecture him about driving safety and how both hands should be on the wheel at all times, but she let it slide). His dark eyes where focused on the road, and visible dark circles made a home beneath them. She noticed he didn't look like he got a lot of sleep, and she felt bad for taking the bed the night before.

"Derrick?" It seemed to be the thousandth time she'd taken a risk and talked to him. "I don't know about you, but I'd really liked some music right now." He said nothing. "We can switch off CDs, or something."

A sigh. "Okay, that sounds fine."

Massie gave him a smile; probably the first since she's met him. "Okay." Unbuckling her seatbelt, she reached behind the seat for her messenger bag. She pulled her black CD case from its depths.

"Where are your CDs at?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Glove compartment," He quickly answered, giving a small glance in her direction. Massie leaned forward and opened it, unveiling several CDs piled half-hazardly.

"Which one do you want first?" Massie asked him.

"Uh," Derrick paused. "There's some Foo Fighters in there somewhere."

_Foo Fighters?_ Massie was confused. She had expected him to pull out some hardcore rap album, not one from the well-known rock band. She moved the hard plastic CD cases aside until she pulled up a red and yellow CD with 'Foo Fighters' across it in a bold, black type. Underneath it, 'Skin and Bones'.

"No way," Massie said, looking over at Derrick. "The acoustic album? I have you pegged as more of a studio recorded kind of guy."

Derrick sent a cocky smirk in return. "Then I guess you're wrong."

Massie just smiled at the irony and slid the CD into the player. And after a moment of pushing whatever button she could reach, the opening acoustic plucking of _Razor._

_Wake up it's time  
We need to find a better place to hide  
Make up your mind  
I need to know I need to know tonight_

And then it seemed as if time simply flew by. Track after track played out, filling the car with such peace Massie almost had the faintest hint of a smile played out on her face. And before Massie knew it, they had passed into the state of Ohio.

"I love this song," Massie said soon after, though more to herself. The song had just changed to the twelfth track, and she couldn't be in a more blissful state. Unless, of course, Derrick left.

_I am a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home_

"It's a great song," He agreed.

Massie turned to look at him. What? They agreed on something? She knew _Times Like These_ was an incredible song, but the fact that it could bring the two of them together in a mutal understanding was almost mind-blowing. "Yeah," She said softly. "It sure is."

_I am a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone_

_It's times like these you learn to live again_  
_It's times like these you give and give again_  
_It's times like these you learn to love again_  
_It's times like these time and time again_

**[ ]**

"I think we should stop in Cleveland," Massie suggested after a while of driving. The CD had changed now to one from Massie's collection, and currently there was Jimmy Eat World playing softly in the background.

Derrick's eyebrows noticeably furrowed. "Why? What's in Cleveland?"

"I don't know," Massie said. "The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame? Big buildings? I mean, a road trip like this is a pretty neat experience, and one that's not as common as you would think. If we don't stop at places once in a while, what's the point?"

"Getting to California."

"Derrick," Massie said, almost pleading. "I want to see the Hall of Fame. And I know you do too. So can we please stop and go see it?"

He was quiet, and Massie took that as a sign that he was considering it. She smiled brighter as the time went by. "Please?"

"Okay, I guess we can see the museum."

Massie smiled. "I knew you wanted to see it too."

—

And she kept smiling as they exited off of the interstate about an hour later, into the busy streets of Cleveland, Ohio. Massie marveled at the sights as they worked their car in-between city blocks full of buildings and all kinds of people. She was in complete awe.

"Okay," Derrick said, leaning forward in his seat to check the street sign. They were currently at the end of a line of cars waiting at a red light. "Where exactly is this place?"

"Do I look like a city directory?" Massie fired. "I've never been here before."

"So how the hell are we going to get there?"

Massie frowned. "I don't know. Maybe we should try to ask someone."

"Be my guest," Derrick said, hitting the automatic window controls on his door and rolling down her window.

Sighing, Massie unbuckled her seatbelt. There weren't too many people on their side of the street, but she spotted a man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase while speaking into his blackberry. "Hey!" She called out, causing the man to turn. "Can you tell us where the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame is?"

The man simply raised hand, his middle finger stood alone as it rose from his fist.

Massie gasped, leaning back into her seat. She could hear Derrick's laughter, and she turned to him, trying her hardest to give him the most scathing look she could. "Shut up."

"Well you don't yell things out to a business man on his cell phone," He said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's pretty much common knowledge."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Massie slumped in her seat. "Can you just drive? We'll find someone else to ask."

They drove on, passing block after block, until they were starting to wander outside of the city limits. "This is ridiculous," Massie heard Derrick mumble.

"Oh shu-" Massie was about to say. But a flash of brown up ahead cut her short. "Wait! What does that sign say?" The pair leaned forward in their seats to get a better look.

_Rock and Roll Hall of Fame  
__Next left_

"Well there we go," Massie was pleased. "Take a left."

Derrick did so, but not without making a grumble of annoyance first. And after that sign, the Hall of Fame wasn't too far away. It was a building of interesting architecture, with large pyramid-style glass buildings and behind them a circular structure. As they pulled into the parking lot, Massie saw the street sign and grinned. "Who would've guessed that the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame would be on Rock and Roll Boulevard?" Though, all she got in response was another grumble of annoyance.

They parked the Jeep fairly close to the entrance. Massie was excited; she had never visited this place before, but she was a huge fan of Rock and Roll.

When they entered, the first thing they saw was the front desk, but the first thing Massie noticed was how bright it was in there. The glass walls let it so much light it was as if they weren't even inside at all.

"Hello," The guy behind the desk greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."

"Hi," Massie said. "We'd like two passes, please."

"Two adult passes," The guy repeated, punching it into his computer. "That would be $66."

Massie heard Derrick inhale sharply, but she ignored him. Since he had paid for the motel stay, she would pay for this. Taking out her wallet, she handed over her debit card, which was one of her graduation gifts from her parents.

After the transaction was complete, and they were presented with wristbands, the pair wandered off into the heart of the museum. Together they looked at some of the many exhibits offered, including one on Jimmy Hendrix and another on Motown. And as they were leaving 'The Life and Music of Bruce Springsteen', something caught Massie's eye.

"Hey," Massie pointed off to the right, where a poster advertised the contents of the next exhibit. "A Beatles exhibit. Let's go check it out."

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Derrick didn't move. He looked apprehensive, if not almost _afraid_ of the poster of the famous band in matching black suits accompanied by their infamous drop-t logo.

"What?" Massie tilted her head in skepticism. "You don't like the Beatles? What is wrong with you? Who doesn't like the Beatles?" She shot him a grin, to show that she was only joking, but he was silent still.

"It's not-" Derrick stopped himself, running a hand through his dark blonde hair. He was obviously becoming irritated and uncomfortable. And then, he looked at her with an almost pleading expression that took Massie completely by surprise. "I don't want to. I'll wait out here."

Massie furrowed her brows. "'Kay," She turned and walked slowly to the exhibit entrance, still confused by his behavior.

The exhibit consisted of several hallways filled with countless memorabilia; photos, stage costumes, the like, and all of the came with snippets of information on the iconic rock band. But the fun facts offered were a blur to her. Massie's mind was whirring with the mystery of Derrick's recent behavior. She didn't find it odd that he didn't like the Beatles, if that was even the reason, but there was something else there too. She could wipe the pleading expression on his face from her brain. That just wasn't an expression she ever thought could be on his face. _There's got to be something going on with this guy,_ Massie concluded. But how would she get him to open up about it? He'd never talk to her.

Getting an idea, she stopped with her aimless walking and leaned against a display case showing off shots from one of the first photo shoots the Beatles ever did, back when Sutcliffe and Best where in the band and not Ringo. Massie's cell phone was out of her pocket and her contact book open in seconds.

It rang once before it was picked up. "Yellow."

Massie rolled her eyes at the greeting. "Kemp, you sound like you're a five-year-old answering a telephone for the first time. 'Yellow'? What the heck."

"Well, I figured if I say it fast enough," Kemp's smooth voice said. "People will just think I have a sweet accent."

"Or that you're mentally challenged," Massie mumbled. "But is this a bad time? Because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Massie, I wouldn't have answered if it were a bad time. I'm just at my dad's dealership for the day." Mr. Hurley was the proud owner of Hurley Motors, one of the leading local car dealerships in town. He had always expected Kemp to take it over after college, and Kemp himself was excited to do so. "What's the low down?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Massie spoke in hushed tones into her phone. "Well, Derrick's just been acting… strange."

"How so?"

"So we're at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame-"

"Really? Sweet. Pick me up a Hendrix t-shirt."

"- and we came upon this Beatles exhibit. And Derrick didn't want to go inside."

There was a pause. "You're saying it's weird that he didn't want to go into a Beatles thing?"

"No," Massie played with a loose thread at the bottom of her sweatshirt. "It's how he said it. If you were here, you'd see what I mean. He was almost desperate."

A sigh. "Honestly, Massie, I just think you're over thinking things-"

"Kemp, look," She was persistent. "I can tell something's up with this guy. He's been an asshole for pretty much all of this past twenty-four hours that we've known each other for no reason, and was desperate to get out of looking at hundreds of pictures of the Beatles and their constant matching suits."

"Masse, I really think those don't prove-" Massie cut him off.

"Kemp, is there or isn't there? Because I'm pretty sure if there is you'd know."

Another sigh was emitted. "Massie, I really don't think I have the place to say anything-"

"So there is something? I told you I'm not stupid!"

Kemp ignored her, and continues on. "There sort of is. But you're not hearing it from me. If he wants to tell you, then he will, on his own time."

Massie inwardly glowered. "Fine. But thanks for talking to me about it, I guess. I'll just go nuts now trying to figure out what it is."

"Sure. So besides that, how's th-" Kemp suddenly stopped talking, and right as Massie was about to check to see if he'd hung up, he hurriedly said, "The pops wants me to come with him to the service garage to learn how to replace a clutch."

"That sounds like fun," Massie said sarcastically, having never understood anything to do with cars. "But okay, I'll talk to you later. Tell Claire I say 'hey' the next time you see her."

"Will do. See ya, Mass."

Now the possibilities of what could be wrong with Derrick were passing through her head as if it were some kind of sorority rush week. Did his beloved dog die in the past week? No, that doesn't seem big enough. Did he not graduate from high school and is now moving back to California to live off his parents? _That one is more likely,_ Massie decides, tucking her phone away again. But she didn't know for sure.

As her mind was now too preoccupied with this latest mystery, she couldn't concentrate on the exhibit. Little tidbits of facts like, '_Lennon's first band was formed with school mates at age sixteen' _and _'Other names the band thought of were "Johnny and the Moondogs" and "The Beatals"_ were the only things that seemed to jump out at her.

Massie passed by the cases full of donated guitars and the colorful military uniforms used in the Stg. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

Derrick was seated at a bench back at the exhibit entrance, and Massie was still preoccupied as she approached him. He had his Blackberry out and was staring intently at the screen, so he didn't notice that she had returned.

"Okay, let's go," Massie said.

Derrick looked up at her. "That kind of took a while. How big was the exhibit?"

"Oh, sorry," Massie said, looking at the tops of her converse. "I was caught up at the interactive... bowl-haircut station."

"The what?"

—

They ate lunch in the parking lot, making sandwiches out of the back of Derrick's car. The sky, which was partly cloudy when they came into Cleveland, was now completely grey.

"Can you pass the bread, please?" Derrick asked, holding out his hand.

Massie wordlessly handed over the package. Still, she was trying to guess what his mystery was.

Working out of the trunk meant that they were facing the couple boxes that took up most of the room back there. And they seemed to almost laugh at her, because she couldn't figure it out. But then, there was always the option of just asking him…

"So what's with all the boxes?" Massie asked, glancing at him. "Are you moving or something?"

Derrick didn't say anything for a while; he just chewed his sandwich. But just as Massie was about to drop it, he went, "Mmhmm."

"Oh," Massie stared down at her own creation. "Uh, where to?"

"Back to California," He answered simply, looking out over the parking lot.

She could tell he wasn't going to say anything more, but she decided to press on. "Why?"

Derrick paused for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. Massie thought she was going to get a response, but then he abruptly got up with his sandwich in hand. "We should really be leaving here soon. So, uh, try to eat fast." And then he went around the car and disappeared from view.

Massie inwardly frowned. He was avoiding the subject, that she could tell. But as she began to pack up the sandwich ingredients back into the cooler, she brushed it off.

She'd get it out of him sooner or later.

* * *

**Oooh :D  
A lot of you have been guessing what is up with Derrick. And some of you've been pretty close, but no cigar. Though as I don't want to drag it out forever, you'll find out soon enough. **

**So the lyrics used, as I metioned, belong to The Foo Fighters. The first set is from '**Razor**', and the second and third are from '**Times Like These**'.**

**And sorry if you live in Cleveland and I didn't do describing your city justice. As I've never been, I just sort of guessed.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.  
It's much appreciated.**

**Also;  
Please go read my blog. Especially if you're thinking about getting a dog. Or a cat. I don't know, just go read it.  
Link is on my page. It's the Livejournal one.**


	4. iv

**Yeah, it's almost been a month. But school is getting into full swing, and so homework is starting to be issued in its usual large amount.  
But anyway, this chapter is pretty long. So be happy about that.**

**THANKK YOUU: **WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, OptimistPessimistRebel, Oregonmissy100, Jane Doe, Josie, HelplesslyDevoted, lovetheclique, **and** Cela Fille.

**Also, I'd like to give a SUPER DUPER THANK YOU (durr durr durrrr! ... that was a trumpet..) to Jacqueline [**pinkharts**] for offering to be my beta and editing this chapter.**

**That's all. Enjoy.**

* * *

**DAY O2**

"So," Massie started, pushing a CD of her choice into the player. "Who are your favorite artists or bands?" They were three CDs and a couple hours away from Cleveland, and now the sun was much lower in the sky as they pushed on down I-70.

Derrick was quiet for a moment as he gathered an answer. "I'd have to say Drake, B.O.B, Jay-Z-"

"Typical," said Massie, cutting him short. She glanced over at him, sent a smile his way, and elaborated. "Those are such typical guy answers."

"First of all," Derrick took a hand off the steering wheel and held it up. "I wasn't done. Second of all, you're stereotyping me."

"Just simply returning the favor." A coy smirk was graced upon her features.

He ignored her and went on continuing his list. "The Foo Fighers, like I said earlier, Soundgarden, Nirvana, Rolling Stones… You know, old school rock." He quickly tuned his head to briefly look at her. "What about you?"

"You know," Massie began. "I don't know if I can answer that; it's actually a hard question. Though I'd have to say Coldplay, for sure. Um, Athlete, and most definitely The Shins."

Derrick grinned. "Yeah, I haven't heard of any of those."

"You haven't heard of The Shins?" Derrick shook his head, and Massie gasped. "Have you been living in a black hole of bad music all your life of something? We're listening to them, right now."

"What?" Derrick asked, but Massie had already turned to reach for her bag in the back seat.

"Let's see." She pulled out her black CD case from the messenger bag and unzipped it. "I have this mix CD in here somewhere with some Shins songs."

"Are they some kind of moody whiners?" Derrick asked, observing her actions from the rearview mirror. "Because I really hate bands like that."

Massie let out a small "Aha!" and pulled a CD out of her case. "They most certainly are not. In the words of Natalie Portman in Garden State, 'It'll change your life' I can promise you that." She ejected the recently inserted disk and pushed the CD into the stereo.

"Wait, who? What about New Jersey?"

"Is that hole you live in filled with shitty movies, too?" Massie looked at him astounded. "I'm going to have to make you watch that someday."

"Whatever you say," Derrick smirked before turned his attention back to the road.

Through the speakers a soft acoustic guitar engulfed the pair in a melodic tune. And soon, soothing coos accompanied it. As the song played out, Massie watched the boy next to her with great interest in his reaction.

_Gold teethand a curse for this town were all in my mouth._  
_Only, I don't know how they got out, dear._  
_Turn me back into the pet that I was when we met._  
_I was happier then with no mind-set._  
_And if you'da took to me like_  
_A gull takes to the wind._  
_Well, I'da jumped from my tree_  
_And I'da danced like the king of the eyesores_  
_And the rest of our lives woulda fared well._

They let the rest of the song play out in silence, and inwardly Massie smirked. She knew there was no way he'd protest them. Much like The Foo Fighters, The Shins had the power to turn nonbelievers into full on praise-singing, prayer-chanting believers. Heck, by the time the last chord struck, Derrick could be belting out his alluring secret as if a drain plug was being pulled.

But as the end of the song drew closer, Derrick's expression had still remained the same since it had started. And once it had finished, Massie looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Well? Is your mind blown or what?"

Slowly, a small smile bloomed on his lips. He glanced over at her, and his chocolate eyes met amber. "It was… alright."

"Alright?" Massie repeated incredulously. "You're insane, and you officially have no taste when it comes to good music. And I don't care how many acoustic albums you have stowed away in here."

Derrick let out a hearty laugh. "Just because I'm not a fan of The Spleens?"

"The Shins," Massie harshly corrected. She crossed her arms and stared ahead, just as the next song began to pick up the tempo. "You know, I think you actually do really like it, you just don't want to admit it."

"Oh yeah, that's totally the reason," Derrick nodded exaggeratedly. Then his dark eyebrows creased and he sent a look to the stereo. "Though, this song is actually pretty good. What's the name?"

Massie took a few moments to listen to the lyrics.

_And they could float above the grass,_  
_In circles if they tried,_  
_A latent power I know they hide,_  
_To keep some hope alive,_  
_That a girl like I could ever try,_  
_Could ever try._

"Oh, it's called Phantom Limb," She grinned. "Another one of my favorites."

"I'm sure the whole CD is filled with your favorites."

"Well, I'm sorry it's not hardcore rap or hip-hop," Massie said. "I'll be sure to whip out the Tupac next time."

"You have Tupac? Sweet. Now _that_ I could listen to all day."

"Derrick, I was being sarcastic."

**[ ]**

_Indiana 30 miles_

As the green road sign passed by, Massie sat up from her current slouched position. The setting sun was directly in front of them, and as soon as she was out of the shade her eyes were blinded. "Ow," She said, raiding a hand to block the rays. She looked over at a stony-faced Derrick, who had a black pair of Ray Ban shades donned upon his eyes. "How much farther are we going to drive today?"

"I was thinking another hundred miles," He responded casually.

Massie looked at him. "A hundred miles? Really? We've been in the car all day- except for bathroom breaks."

"We stopped in Cleveland not too long ago," he pointed out.

"Actually, that was almost eight hours ago," Massie sighed as she reached into her messenger bag for her sunglasses. Derrick was so uptight about stopping anywhere. "Don't you think we should stop soon for dinner? I'm kind of hungry."

"Weren't you the one who said we should buy food so we wouldn't have to lose hundreds of dollars on food this trip? Eat some crackers."

"What the hell kind of dinner is that?" Massie wrinkled her nose and slid on her round framed sunglasses.

"One for people on a budget."

Again, Massie sighed. "Please Derrick? How're we to have fun on this trip if we never leave the car the whole way there?"

Behind his sunglasses, she could see his brows crease. "Okay, fine, whatever. We'll stop in a bit and get a motel room."

Massie beamed, pleased. "Thank you."

A half an hour later they stopped at a small town directly off the interstate. The businesses there were mainly locally owned, Massie noted as they passed by. A motel with the name 'Heaven's Doorstep' seemed to have the most curb appeal out of all the small motels, so Derrick turned the Jeep into the parking lot.

The main lobby was nothing more than a small room. With the large front desk taking up most of the standing room, there was a small dining chair in the corner Massie was forced to sit in as Derrick got them a room with two beds this time- that he made sure of.

"Here you are sir," The tenant handed over two sets of keys. "Room 3D."

—

"Let's eat," Derrick groaned from his flopped position on the bed closest to the door.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go out," Smirking, Massie glanced up at him from her position in front of the mini fridge. The sandwich supplies wouldn't dance into the coolness themselves, after all.

"I don't," He grumbled. "But seeing as you always have to control every aspect of this trip, I'd rather do it now when I'm hungry then later on your terms."

Massie glowered, the smirk gone.

—

Down the block and across the high way was a local café restaurant. It had lace curtains and deep maroon vinyl seat cushions. Every inch of the wood paneled walls were covered in framed pictures and numerous postcards. The booth the pair occupied was up against a window overlooking the street outside, a yellow shaded lamp hanging right above their heads.

It was cozy, warm, and completely the opposite of what Massie was feeling.

"You know how you said I was controlling everything?" She asked. Though Derrick didn't look up from the laminated menu, she continued on anyway. "Well, I'm sorry if I am." He was still quiet, but Massie was used to him not responding. It was like having a conversation with herself in the mirror, and with his frequent sarcastic remarks she didn't really mind his silence. "How about this; you can pick the next thing we do?"

Derrick raised his eyes up to meet them with hers. "Um, I don't know what I want to do."

"Okay," Massie shrugged. "I'll let you think about it then. But in the meantime," She closed her menu at set it off to the side. "Order for me."

"What?" His brows crinkled.

"Pick something on the menu for me to eat," She said, giving him a small smile. "I don't care if it's the cheapest thing on there; just pick something."

Derrick looked at her as if she was the newest addition to the crazy farm. "Why?"

"I don't know," Massie said sincerely. "I guess I just trust you."

A funny expression crossed her companion's face, as if Derrick was lost in his own world at the sound of her words.

"So, what do you say?"

He smirked, already yanked out of his preoccupied state of mind. "I say sure. It's a great opportunity to make you eat something gross."

Massie just grinned at him, happy that for once she didn't have to make a decision about every little detail in her life.

A few minutes later, the blonde waitress appeared. Underneath her navy apron, she was wearing an orange flannel shirt and a denim mini skirt, which seemed to be the uniform for the waitresses. She grinned at both of them (but for a few seconds longer at Derrick, Massie noticed), and got a pen out from her pocket. "Good evening. Are you two ready to order?"

"I do believe we are," Derrick smiled at Massie and then turned his attention to the waitress. "We'll have a bowl of Cincinnati Chili, and some of the Hankie Pankies."

The waitress smiled at him again before asking, "Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Water is fine."

She played with her curled hair a bit before taking their menus and turning on the spot, leaving a floral perfume in her wake. And as soon as she was out of earshot, Massie let out all the pent up laughter she had held in for the majority of the time the blonde girl was in their presence.

"What?" Derrick asked, sipping from his water glass.

"What the hell are Hankie Pankies? Is that like some sort of edible underwear or something?"

He laughed, and a small, pleased smile found its way onto Massie's face. "It's some kind of bread with meat on it. Sounded good." He raised his water glass to his lips. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

Ignoring the comment, she continued. "And _that_ was quite an interesting display."

"What was?"

Massie blanched. "Did you not just see that?"

"See what?"

"That waitress was totally hitting on you."

He snorted. "What are you talking about? She was not."

"Are you blind?" Massie gestured with her hand. And when the blank look still remained on Derrick's face, she continued. "Uh, the constant smiling in your direction? The hair flipping? The fact that she paid more attention to you than to me for the whole time she was taking our orders?"

"What, are you jealous or something?" Derrick asked her, a smug smirk donned upon his tanned face. "Man, you really are an attention whore…"

"No, Derrick," She tried her best to ignore his latter comment again. "I'm not jealous. It just explains why you have such a big ego."

"Uh, I don't have a big ego."

"Yes you do."

"Really? Give an example of me being egotistical."

Massie paused. "Well, it's just how you carry yourself. And you carry yourself like you have a big ego."

He laughed then- short and satirical. "Okay, whatever you say."

They sat in that ever-familiar silence that seemed to follow them around and pop up about once or twice an hour. But they were both now accustomed to it, and immediately preoccupied themselves with fiddling with whatever was within arms reach until their food came.

"Here you go," The waitress said, her eyes never leaving Derrick's as she set the hot plates down on the table. "Just call me over if you need anything at all." She gave another blazing look to him before turning and leaving again.

Derrick sighed. "Okay, I guess she's hitting on me."

Massie's laughter rang out throughout the dining area.

**[ ]**

"Man, I'm beat," Derrick said, twisting the key and pushing the door open.

"I did very much so enjoy the look on that waitresses face when you asked her to take our picture together," Massie grinned, following him inside their motel room and closing the door behind her. "She looked so crushed."

Laughing, Derrick shrugged off his jacket onto the small shabby armchair in the corner. "It was kind of funny, wasn't it?"

Still grinning, Massie scooped up her pajamas and quickly changed in the bathroom. And when she came out, she noticed Derrick had taken the opportunity to change while she was in there. Though this time, he had a shirt on.

Crawling into bed, Massie placed her cell phone on the shared side table. She crawled under the comforter that which smelled discretely of cigarette smoke, and not soon after Derrick did the same. Reaching over, he turned out the lamp, sending the room reeling into darkness. The only light came from the streetlight outside, which crept into the room through the gap in the curtains.

Though she was exhausted, Massie was hardly tired. She contemplated attempting to start a conversation with Derrick. She and Claire often had talks whenever they wouldn't sleep when they'd have sleepovers at each other's houses, but Massie knew Derrick was not Claire. She heard him sigh, then shift into a more comfortable position.

Though (as she's been finding herself doing a lot with him), Massie took a chance. "Hey, Derrick?" She asked timidly.

It took about a second for him to respond. "Hmm?" He said. He sounded tired, and Massie felt bad for saying anything in the first place.

"Sorry, I'm just not tired. Though I can shut up if you want to sleep."

"It's fine," Derrick says, sounding a little more awake. "What do you want to talk about?"

Massie thought for a second, and tried one of the first questions she had ever asked him. "Why'd you move to New York?"

There was a pause, in which Massie assumed he wasn't going to talk. But then, he spoke; his voice cutting through the blaring silence like a knife. "Because I needed to get away from… _things_. Kemp and his family are like my second family, so it only made sense that I would come out to be close to them."

Turning to look at his silhouette, Massie could see he was laying face up- no doubt staring at the ceiling. "Didn't your family worry?"

Another pregnant pause.

"I don't think so."

Her question seemed to have struck a nerve, and it was then she was reminded of Kemp's words: _"If he wants to tell you, he will, on his own time."_ So Massie changed the subject. "I'm so excited to be off on my own. You know, away from home, fending for yourself, nothing but the world to reach for. And to have Claire with me at UCLA this fall is like a dream come true. We've been friends since elementary school and I can't imagine my life without her there."

"I remember when I came to visit Kemp once," Derrick recalled. "We played hide and seek with every kid on the block. You and Claire would not separate, not even once. And you two were always easy to find because all I had to do was follow the giggling."

Massie laughed, and she noticed the noise seemed magnified in the darkness. "Yeah, we'd laugh over nothing. Well, at the time it was something." She smiled at the memories flashing in her mind that the two of them had shared. And it was as if a dimmer switch lowered behind her eyes, because Massie was starting to find it hard to keep them open. "I think that five minutes of talking really helped; I'm beat. Thank you, though."

"It's no problem. Night, Block."

Massie turned again at the use of her last name. Having never been called that before, it sounded weird, but at the same time, it felt nice.

She smiled slowly. "Night, Harrington."

**DAY O3**

_"You have one new message. Message recorded on, June 28th at 10:46, PM._

BEEP.

_"Massie, it's your mother. I think you forgot to call me again last night.__That, or you're dead. Though seeing as I have yet to receive a call from a__police station in some god-forsaken place, I'm going to assume it's the first __one. Anyway, I got a call from your aunt Marissa, and she'd like for you to__come visit her once you're in Indiana. You know, if you can. Anyway, I love __you, and your father does too, even if he won't GIVE YOU A CALL! Sorry for __shouting, honey. I'm trying this new thing where I start yelling every time __I'm taking about the annoying things he does so he can hear them. My hopes are__that he'll fix them, but so far... Anyway, please remember to call me __tomorrow. I love you!"_

Click.

Tucking her phone back into her pocket, Massie rolled her eyes at her mother's message. Though, she felt bad that she had yet again forgotten to give her mom a call the night before. Something her mom mentioned did cause her mind to race, however. She hadn't seen her aunt or cousins in Indiana for a little over a year, and the temptation to go visit them was strong.

Massie turned to look at Derrick in the driver's seat. He was staring intently ahead at the open road in front of them, the sun climbing higher into the sky with every mile they drove. She initially doubted he'd go for stopping at their place, but lately he'd been surprising her. Was it possible he was finally starting to open up to her?

She turned toward the road, smiling softly at the idea. A colorful hand painted sign passed by in a quick blur.

_Welcome to Indiana._

* * *

**First set of lyrics are from the song, **New Slang**, by The Shins, as mentioned. Second lyrics are from Phantom Limb, as was also mentioned.  
Both do not belong to me.  
**

**Anyway, I think that's it...  
OH! I do have a tumblr now, but I don't know if and when I'll put the link up.  
I'll keep you posted on that, possibly.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. v

**i know. it's been a longgg time. but here you are.**

**THANK YOU: **dusty714, BIG fan, HopelesslyDevoted76, FlyWithMe[dot]BCBG, drowning in technicolor dreams, and reader014.

**and sorry to jacqueline, because i know i sent you this to edit for me like four days ago, but i decided to do it myself (hopefully i did a pretty good job, haha).  
you know how excited i get about things (: so, if you haven't guessed already you don't have to edit it anymore.**

**

* * *

**

**DAY O3**

"So where the hell is this turn off?" Derrick asked, squinting his dark eyes and leaning forward as to get a better view of the interstate signs.

"It's the 145th street exit," Massie read off of the napkin she had written the directions on. "And then a right onto Jefferson."

Of course Derrick had first objected to the idea of visiting Massie's family ("What makes you think I'd want to meet _more_ of you?"), but again Massie got her way. And anyway, she knew he secretly liked being forced to venture off to places he'd normally wouldn't. They were at the center of the state of Indiana, exiting off of the interstate into a suburban residential area. Massie rarely gets to see her aunt outside of every other Christmas and other special circumstances, so to say she was excited would be an understatement.

Derrick found the exit Massie had described and veered the car onto the exit ramp. The houses they passed were averaged sized with green front lawns and mini vans and sedans in the driveway. It was weird to be in such a place after all they had seen so far was the interstate laid out in front of them and the inside of motels.

Soon the houses were beginning to get vaguely familiar to Massie. "What's next?" Derrick asked her, slowing down to a stop at a four-way intersection.

"Left," She directed, without consulting her napkin.

—

They pulled up to the curb outside the two-story house about ten minutes later. The house was white, with a wide porch gracing the front entrance. Short hedges lined the edge of the driveway, separating it from the thriving green lawn.

Massie smiled. It looked just the same since the last time she was there. Wordlessly, she pulled the handle on the door and stepped out, crossing in front of the car and heading up the walk. Behind her, she heard Derrick do the same.

She didn't have time to reach the door before it was thrown open. "_Massie!_" Through the open doorway ran her younger cousins, leaping down the front step and engulfing her in a bone-crushing hug.

She laughed. "Hey, you two!"

Her youngest cousin, Shawn, looked up at her with a childish grin. He stood barely as tall as her knee, and his round cheeks were pink with excitement. Allie-Rose, who was closer to Massie's height, pulled back from the embrace and shot her a smile of her own. "It's good to see you, cuz."

"It's good to see you," Massie said back. "How've you been?"

"Good, I've-" Allie-Rose stopped. She leaned over, looking past Massie's shoulder. "_Oh my god_. Who is _that_?"

Massie's smile wavered. "That's Derrick."

Her younger cousin looked at her, a wicked grin in her eyes. "He's a _fox_."

Massie was unable to give her desired response to that statement (which would've been a cross between a dry heave and the urge to agree), because at that moment her aunt came outside.

"Massie dear!" Kendall Singer looked very similar to her older sister Kendra. She was average height with a stick straight brunette bob. She was beaming as she crossed the porch; arms open to give her another hug. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Glad to be here," Massie said, just in time for Kendall's amber eyes to travel behind her niece's shoulder and widen.

"Why hello there," Kendall stepped past Massie and held her arms open again. Derrick, who had been standing back silently watching the whole display, looked a little taken aback. He returned the friendly gesture half-heartedly. "And who might you be?"

"Derrick," Managing to give a small smile, he shook Kendall's hand.

"Well I'm Kendall Singer, Massie's aunt," She stuck out her hand, and Derrick met her with a handshake. "It's great to meet you, Derrick." Kendall turned back towards Massie, clasping her hands together. "Well, should we go inside?"

Childhood memories were quick to find Massie as her and Derrick followed them inside. The front door opened up in a wide front hallway with a staircase straight ahead, where she remembered assisting teaching Shawn to walk. To the left was the living room, where the two families would gather and open the gifts underneath a massive Christmas tree. The kitchen was on the other side, and in the further most right corner of the house was the formal dining room, where Massie might or might not have been the cause of the dark stain on the carpet next to the head of the table.

Shawn gave off a loud giggle before making a dash for the living room.

"He's getting busy," Massie noted to Kendall.

"I think he's just excited that you're here," She said, kicking off her shoes. Massie and Derrick were quick to do the same. "Normally he's pretty mellow."

"How old is he?" Derrick asked.

"Shawn is two."

"Are you guys staying the night?" Allie-Rose asked. She looked Derrick in the eye as she spoke, much to her older cousin's annoyance.

"Uhh," He looked to Massie, a panicked expression on his face that obviously read 'We-are-not-staying-so-tell-them-that'.

"Yeah, we can stay," Massie's grin spread wider when she heard Derrick's annoyed sigh behind her.

"Great!" Kendall said. "Allie, go set up your room for Massie to stay. Derrick we'll just put you in the guest bedroom later."

Allie gave Derrick one last look before jumping up the stairs two at a time.

"And now that you're staying," Kendall said, beginning to walk to the kitchen. "I"ll have to start on dinner."

"Why would you agree to stay?" Derrick whispered sharply into Massie's ear. "We have so much more driving to do today. And we still have to make up for the other stops!"

"Oh relax," She whispered back. "It's free food and lodging. Plus, they're my family and I want to visit with them."

Derrick didn't say anything after that, but Massie could tell he was pissed off. His long exhale of breath didn't help to say otherwise.

"So when's Eric getting home?" She asked Kendall, speaking of her uncle.

"Around six," Her aunt responded. "So until then, it's just us five."

Shawn entered the kitchen with loud footsteps, and in his hand he held a small toy car. He approached Derrick slowly, offering the car up to him.

Derrick looked uncomfortable. "I think he wants you to play with him," Massie hinted, taking joy in the situation.

Shawn held the car out again with a wide smile. Derrick slowly reached out and took the car from him, causing Shawn to clap his hands together in excitement. Then he ran off again, only to come back moments later with his own toy car. He ran the car over the chair legs and floor, tugging on Derrick's sleeve to get him to do the same.

"Shawn seems to like you," Kendall observed from her perch at the island counter.

Massie couldn't help but smile at the sight of Derrick awkwardly kneeling down and briefly brushing the car over the floor, much to the delight of little Shawn. "Vroom!" He giggled before promptly turning and running out of the room, leaving Derrick standing there unsure.

Laughing, Massie turned to her aunt. "I have to go call my mom." She crossed the kitchen to the back door and stepped out into the sunlight.

The backyard at the Singer residence was a spacious, fenced off oasis complete with a barbeque pit and grass as green as it was in the front. A large tulip tree took up one corner of the space and dangling from one of its stronger branches was a single swing. Massie pulled out her cell phone and made her way over.

Somehow, calling her eccentric mother was something she did not feel like doing. Instead, she choose another contact from her phonebook.

As the phone began to ring, she took a seat on the handcrafted, flat, wooden swing that hung low off of the large tree. The breeze blew by, tickling her bare legs and sending the leaves above her dancing.

"Miss Block? I'm sorry to say that your dog passed away earlier this morning. You see, he ate… a log."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Claire, I haven't had a dog in years. I'm sorry to say that you're just not as good as Kemp when it comes to acting like an idiot on the phone."

"Really?" Claire sighed, her breath coursing through the line. "Damn. And here I was thinking I was starting to catch on to his techniques."

"You might have to forget everything you learned after the first grade for that."

"Oh _ha ha_," Snipped Claire. "I take it your stand up tour is selling well then?"

"Selling out every night," Smirking, Massie began to swing slowly back and forth. "So, how's home?"

"Home is home, though it's strangely empty without you here. I mean, who am I supposed to hang out with, Olivia Ryan? _Blech_. No thank you."

At the mention of their longtime classmate and pain-in-the-ass, a small wave of nostalgia brushed over Massie. "You know, I kind of miss her super bleached hair with the dark roots."

"I don't. She's so annoying."

Massie sighed, digging a small hole in the dirt with her sandaled feet. "So, when's the Columbia interview?"

"Tomorrow at 2:30," Claire responded. "And I'm so nervous. I was at the mall today shopping for something professional-like to wear."

"You'll do fine," Reassured Massie. "I'm almost positive you'll get it."

"Thanks Mass. So where are you guys at now?"

"My aunt's house in Indiana."

"Ah, I bet Derrick's really enjoying that."

"Yeah," Massie looked up. Through the kitchen window she could see the back of Derrick's messy blond head. He was leaned up against the counter, back to Massie, talking with Kendall. "He protested at first, but I don't know now. He seems to be getting on just fine, but it could just be a show to be polite."

"So he hasn't been, I don't know," Claire paused, and Massie strained to hear. "A little _off_?"

"You know, I totally hate that you and Kemp know this big secret that I don't know. But, actually he's been pretty normal. Well, at least the normal way I know him to act; moody, argumentative, cocky-"

"That's what I mean by off," Claire said hastily, cutting her friend off. "Normally he's nicer than that."

"Strangely, I find that hard to believe," Massie said. "But I think I should go now. Allie will probably eat him alive if I leave him there by himself for much longer."

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow with the rundown on my interview."

**[ ]**

Massie dug through her bag, hunting for anything semi-presentable. She regretted leaving her nicer clothing behind to be sent to her later and only packing sweats and jeans for the trip.

"So, where is he from?" Allie-Rose had been playing twenty questions with her since Massie had set up her things in the fourteen-year-old's bedroom.

Sighing, Massie pulled out a floral printed top for inspection. "California."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's fresh out of high school, like me," She placed the top aside and looked for something else. "I'm pretty sure he is unemployed."

"Well, what does he want to do?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"What's his middle name?"

Massie turned to look at her. "Why are you asking me these questions? I don't know."

Allie-Rose huffed. She crossed her arms and sat on her bed, glaring at Massie. "So then what _do_ you know about him?"

"Uh," Pausing her actions, Massie stopped to think. "His name is Derrick? Last name Harrington?"

"Ridiculous!" Allie-Rose shook her head. "You're going on a road trip with someone you don't even know?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea."

"That's so stupid," She grumbled. "If he wasn't so hot, I'd say he was a sex offender."

Massie stopped, and turned to stare at her younger cousin. "Are you sure our mother's didn't trade us or something? Because you sound just like Kendra."

The fourteen-year-old ignored the statement. "Are you into him? Because if not, I call dibs."

Massie's mouth gaped, and just as she was about to respond, Kendall's voice called out up the stairs.

"Dinner's ready in ten minutes! Everybody please wash up!"

Standing up, Allie-Rose passed by Massie on her way to the bathroom. "I'm taking your silence as a yes. So If I were you, I'd wear the floral top with dark wash jeans. Curl your hair, too. But don't do too much eye make up; you'll look like a slutty raccoon."

—

"So Derrick," Eric began. "Where are you from?" Massie's uncle was a tall, thin man with hair as dark as ebony that was streaked with grey. His eyes were green and kind, and today they matched his tie.

"Uh, I grew up in California," Derrick answered without looking up from his plate of corn, broccoli, carrots and chicken. "But for the past year and half I've been in California."

"Are you the same age as Massie?" Kendall chipped in.

"Yeah, he is," Massie answered for him, shooting him a look to apologize for the interrogation. He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

From his perch at his highchair, Shawn began to make cooing and gurgling sounds.

"Is he choking?" Allie-Rose asked.

"No," Kendall responded. "I think he's just trying to tell us that he likes the carrots." She leaned over to wipe her son's face off with a napkin. Massie noticed Derrick pause briefly, mid chew.

"How're things here? How's work?" Massie was quick to direct all questions off of Derrick. She couldn't tell why, but every question seemed to bother him more and more.

"Work is fine," Eric brought a forkful or chicken to his mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then didn't elaborate. For all her life, Massie has never had a clear idea of what her uncle does for a living. Though, she does know it's either "good" or "fine".

Kendall decided to jump in again. "You know what I saw? I was flipping through Martha Stewart magazine…"

Everything after that Massie zoned out. Instead she started across the table and studied Derrick. But, he didn't seem to be listening much either. She watched as he pushed the corn and carrots together on his plate until they were a large pile of yellow and orange. Something just was so, _off_ about him today, and even more so than his normal fronted behavior.

"Massie?" Her aunt asked. It was then Massie realized that her and her uncle were looking at her expectedly.

She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I spaced for a minute. Could you repeat that?"

Just then, Shawn toppled his plate over. He let out a cry when it hit the floor- the beginnings of a tantrum.

"Hey, hey," Eric soothed, reaching over and leaning out of his seat to ease the sobbing child. He began to stroke his hair, and the menstruations seemed to be working some to calm him down.

Kendall and Allie-Rose had continued on with their meal, completely unaffected by the commotion. But Derrick, Massie noticed, watched every movement with hungry eyes. She watched as the expressions on his face changed to an unreadable one to the next. And somehow, she knew what was going to happen before it actually did.

Derrick suddenly stood, looking down at his plate. "Uh, could you excuse me for a second?" He left then without any acknowledgement to anyone. Massie's family watched him leave.

"Wha-" Kendall said, obviously taken aback by his sudden behavior. They were all silent, listening as his footsteps traveled through the kitchen and into the foyer. The slamming of the front door echoed throughout the house.

"What was that about?" Eric asked, continuing to soothe Shawn.

Massie was silent. What on earth _was_ that about? Her aunt started the conversation back up again, and they slowly went back to their normal dinner conversation. But she was torn. As the seconds ticked by and he didn't return, Massie debated on whether or not to follow him. It surprised her that she was worried about him.

"I'll be back," She mumbled, pushing her chair out from under her and leaving the room. She ignored the look Allie-Rose was trying to give her and made her way toward the foyer.

It was nippy outside, as far as early July nights go. Crossing her arms over her chest, she walked out farther on the porch and peered around the neighborhood. Nobody was around. Even in the darkness, she didn't see a single being around. On the curb she spotted the Jeep, and it was then she guessed where he was.

Her converse thudded softly as she went down the walk toward the street. As she got closer the unmistakable silhouette of a figure could be made out in the driver's seat; Derrick, no doubt.

"Hey," Massie greeted softly, pulling the passenger side door open as slowly as she could stand.

Derrick, who was slumped forward in the driver's seat with his head rested in the steering wheel, managed to raise his head and look at her with tired eyes. But he gave no verbal response.

Massie wordlessly slid into the seat, closing the door behind her with a sharp _slam_ to shield them from the summer evening. And in the car, enclosed off from the outside world, from her family inside, from _everything_, the silence felt strange to her ears.

She didn't know what to say next. Should she press him to open up about what just happened? Or should she pretend that wasn't him she had seen, but a figment of her own twisted imagination.

"Um," She began, though just to break the silence. The uttered word could not break the dam of all the things she wanted to say just yet.

"My dad died."

Massie turned her head to look at him so quickly it nearly resulted in whiplash. But Derrick's eyes were still trained out in front if him, and even without seeing his deep, dark eyes Massie could tell it was true.

"That's why I'm going back to California," He swallowed. "For the funeral."

From what seemed like a million miles away, Massie watched as his gaze went from emotionless to anguish in the slowest, most painful way. "God," He breathed, tilting his head back and bringing a hand over his eyes.

She didn't say anything, but then it wasn't as if she figured out _what_ to say yet anyway. Turning, she switched her gaze from his face to out ahead through the windshield at a street lamp just outside. And then she waited patiently for him to finish, because Massie realized that Derrick needed to get it all out. What he was saying had not been heard by many people- if it had been spoken out loud at all.

"We were close when I was younger," His voice was noticeably thicker when he finally spoke again. "You know, we did all that father and son stuff. We used to play catch while my mother was showing my sister how to properly garden or whatever. He'd take me to football games or baseball game or soccer games in his car almost every weekend." A shaky sigh. "I wanted to be just like him when I was younger; take over his business, everything.

"But then, I don't really know what happened. I grew up, I guess. I was just so sick of everything around me. From my town, to my school... to even my family. It didn't exactly help that this was around the time my mother decided to pick up drinking. It was bad. Real bad. It was- it _sucked_. My sister wasn't as evolved with us because of it. She poured herself into her schoolwork and the second she graduated she was gone. She just left me there by myself. And my dad," Derrick ran another hand through his hair. "It was like _then_ was when he had died. He never did anything with me anymore. I used to be so into soccer because it was something we both enjoyed. He used to come to all my high school games, supporting me like everyone else's dad was doing. And then he just stopped coming. And so after a while, I just stopped playing. And neither of my parents really noticed."

Massie sat there, just watching his face as he confessed this all. It was nearly inconceivable that someone could be holding all of this back, and now it was as if the floodgates had broken. She remained silent as he kept going.

"Kemp and I always had this plan that after high school we would both go to the same college, live in the same town, have our children go to the same school- you know, together forever. And I thought, why not make it happen sooner? Why wait? So I contacted him, figured out how I was going to get over there, and then I emancipated myself two years ago." By this time, Derrick looked old, tired, and beaten down. "And then, last month I got a call from my sister. My dad had a heart attack at work. The doctors said something about the majority of it being stress-induced, and it's just," He paused, eyes searching ahead franticly for something to look at. "What if it was my fault? What if I could've saved him so much stress if I had stayed?" He went silent again. Resting his arm on the door and cradling his face, he was silent once more.

Massie turned away from him and looked out ahead at the streetlight. It blurred in and out of her vision. The darkness outside of the car seemed to be seeping in through every crack possible, surrounding them with everything they must face.

And for Derrick, it meant himself.

* * *

**and there you have it (:  
i'm pretty sure nobody really came close to that.  
was it unexpected? because that was kind of my goal, haha**

**anyway, i have to finish my math homework for tomorrow (it's like 11:30 PM here, haha),  
so leave me some reviews for me to check in the morning? **


	6. vi

**finally! i know.**

**THANK YOUU to- **Jenna, simplysparks, dusty714, zero2hero, Anomymous, thosebluegreeneyes (and yes! it's perfectly fine for you to call me alex), amber311, Jane Doe, massingtonforever, drowning in technicolor dreams, and sgrocks.

**and of course, thank you to jacqueline for editing :D**

**without further ado, i give you the sixth chapter of Mile Five.**

**[PS: go nominate for stories you feel deserve an Officially Unofficial Annual Clique Fanfic Award. i'll stick a link to the forum on my page for you. deal? okay. great.]**

**

* * *

**

**DAY O4.**

"Illinois, home of the world's largest cross, catsup bottle, and a two story outhouse," Massie read off the map, looking over at Derrick with eyebrows raised. "This place seems like the goldmine of tourism."

He gave a small smile, but nothing more. Massie's smile deflated a little bit. She couldn't really tell if his confession the night before helped him become more open to her. So far, all signs pointed to a big fat 'no', but it's not like that's ever stopped her before.

"Okay then," She pushed the map out of her lap, and it rested on the floor in front of her. "Where is it that you want to go?"

Derrick inhaled, and then stiffly said, "To California."

"Really." Massie said, though it's more of a statement than a question. "You want to hurry up and get to California so you can bury your father?"

He didn't say anything, and she sighed.

"Derrick, I get that you're hurting right now and you feel guilty, and all these other things, but why would you want to hurry up and get to a place that isn't going to be that welcoming to you? We're in a car, driving clear across the country, and I can guarantee you that anywhere or anyone out here would be glad to see you." Massie picked up the map that had started tickling her shins. "So, it's either we stop at the giant catsup bottle, or the… home of albino squirrels."

There was a beat of silence. And then Derrick started to laugh. And soon, Massie couldn't help but join him.

**[ ]**

Their first official stop in Illinois was at a rest stop for a much needed break. Massie gave a satisfying sigh, taking a bite out of a piece of licorice.

"Licorice for breakfast?" Derrick questioned, returning from his bathroom trip. "That's nutritional. Why didn't you get started on the other stuff your aunt packed us?"

"Hey, Red Vines are amazing," Massie retorted, waving it in his face. "And I don't think you should be giving me a lecture on being nutritional, considering how you wanted to eat at McDonalds for all three meals."

"I didn't say McDonalds specifically." Reaching into the cooler, Derrick pulled out a saran-wrapped, pre-made sandwich courtesy of Kendall Singer.

"But I knew that's what you meant."

Derrick's smile disappeared, his face becoming serious. "So, listen. Uh, about last night-"

"You don't have to say anything else," Massie interjecting. "Like I said before, I get it."

"No, it's not that," He insisted, staring at her in earnest. "Normally, I don't open up to people like that. I guess you could say I'm pretty cautious, or whatever, but I mean it. Kemp is the only person I told any of that. Not even my last girlfriend knew what I felt."

"Oh," Massie looked down at her lap. Why was he telling her this? "Um, I won't tell, if that's what you're getting at."

"Thanks, but that's not really the point I'm trying to make," Derrick sighed. "Actually, I don't even think _I_know what point I'm trying to make."

Smiling, Massie looked back up at him. "Well, I'm flattered that you did tell me. Now, I'm sure all of those albino squirrels are just dying to see us, so let's get driving."

Derrick smiled, took another bite of his sandwich, and turned the keys in the ignition.

**[ ]**

_Springfield, 23 miles_

"Is it sad that every time I see a sign for Springfield I think of the Simpsons?" Massie asked, turning to face Derrick with a smile.

"Not really," He said. "I mean, it's a good show."

"Very true."

Grassy hills surrounded I-70, but to Massie Illinois didn't really look all that different from Indiana. But the small talk with Derrick was forced. She said anything and everything to get him to keep on talking; to keep in letting her in. Having him close him off again after so long was something Massie was not going to let happen.

Hunting for a conversation topic, Massie opened the glove box. She could feel him watching her curiously out of the corners of his dark eyes, but he didn't protest. Flipping through his collection she became more and more impressed with what she saw._Bob Dylan, Bon Jovi, AC/DC, Journey_… It was like a breeding grown of mullet rock.

"What?" He asked her, giving her a small smile when he noticed her surprised expression.

"Nothing," She said, going through more of the collection. "I'm just surprised is all. I thought you said you liked Jay-Z and all of that?"

"I said I liked old school rock."

"Yeah, but I figured that you were just one of those yahoos who thought that old school rock was_KC and the Sunshine Band_."

Derrick laughed. "Oh please. I'd like to think I'm a little better than that. My sister is totally that type of person though. She's an MP3 over vinyl kind of girl."

"What?" Massie questioned. "Is she nuts? Nothing sounds better than vinyl. I've been meaning to start my own collection for a while."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes sir," Massie looked at him. "I think I've told you earlier that I'm passionate for music, just like how you are."

He didn't say anything, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of them. Massie smiled to herself, glad that their conversational skills had improved greatly with each other.

"Speaking of music," Massie said, shutting the glove compartment with a_snap_. "Let's play the radio game."

"The what?"

"The radio game," Switching on the radio in front of her, Massie looked over at him with eyebrows raised as the car filled with music. "You've never played it?"

"No."

"It's pretty easy. You just simply ask a question, turn the knob, and see what comes on. I'll go first," She paused, thinking of what to ask. "Uh, will we get to California successfully?" Turning the knob back and forth for a while, she finally settled on a station.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

"I didn't need the radio to tell me that," Derrick said. "I'm in the car with you."

"Oh ha, ha," Massie deadpanned. "You want to ask it something now?"

"I wouldn't know what to ask."

"Alright, I'll go again. Will Derrick ever learn to let down his wall of sarcasm and show the true little girl inside of him?"

Derrick glared at the grinning Massie, but didn't say anything as she started to search for a station.

_Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landside  
In the champagne supernova in the sky  
Someday you will find me  
Caught beneath the landslide  
In a champagne supernova  
A champagne supernova in the sky_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derrick asked.

"Sometimes you get bad ones, I guess," Massie explained. "You can't always get ones that make perfect sense. You wanna go now?"

He was silent, deep in thought. "Uh, how about, why can't Massie act like a normal person instead of constantly showing neurotic behavior and stopping at every giant ball of twine in the nation?" Derrick laughed at her expression. "What? Flip the station."

"I'll flip something, alright…" He heard her mumble, though it only caused him to smile wider. She cranked the knob hard, and the next song came wafting out of the surround sound speakers.

_You are a fever  
You are a fever  
You ain't born typical  
You are a fever  
You are a fever  
You ain't born typical_

"Well, there you go," Massie said with a smirk. "Now let's stop picking on each other and ask it something unrelated to us."

Derrick grinned. "Okay, like what?"

"Like," She paused for a moment, spinning the knob back and fourth. "What are Claire and Kemp doing at this moment?"

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are sliding off you dress-_

"Oh my god!" Massie leaned forward and shut of the radio, so now the only sound that filled the upholstered interior was Derrick's laughter.

**[ ]**

They arrived at downtown Springfield almost a half an hour later. Derrick had the Jeep cruising slowly as they maneuvered the streets. "Are we going to stop somewhere for lunch?" He asked Massie as they waited at a stop sign behind a Yellow Nissan.

"No, I don't think we should," Massie said. "We have plenty of food in the cooler for today."

"Are we not going to stop at all?" Derrick sounded hopeful.

"Of course," Massie said. "In fact, there's a little vintage store right there. Pull into that spot."

"A vintage store?" He sounded skeptical. "You'd rather go there than see actual city landmark like the—" Derrick checked the map for reference. "The old state capital building?"

"No, we'll see that," Massie said. "But this place looks cool. So let's stop here first."

"You're ridiculous," Sighed Derrick, but he pulled into the parking space anyway.

The vintage store Massie had scoped out was small, but cluttered. There were piles and piles of things; old tin lunchboxes from the sixties, glass and crystal fixtures, worn books, and even a couple racks of clothing. Behind the counter in one corner, an elderly lady sat knitting a long scarf keeping watch on all the store's valuables. She eyed the pair beadily when they entered the shop.

"So, are you looking for anything in particular?" Derrick asked, admiring an old china doll with a crack along its forearm.

"Do I have to be looking for something?" Massie fired back with a sly smile.

Derrick raised his arms, showing off his wide wingspan. "Well then why the hell else are we in here?"

"Derrick," She said simply, checking out a collection of China dinner plates. "Why don't you go and look? You'll never know what you'll find."

Turning to stalk off, Massie heard him mutter something about hoping to find a collection of Swiss army knives. She shook her head and smiled to herself. He needed to learn to relax for once in his life.

Moving along all of the shelves of merchandise, Massie's fingers brushed along anything they touched. She had yet to see anything that captures her interest. Maybe coming here_was_actually a huge waste of time, but yet she would never admit that to Derrick.

Massie zigzagged her way towards the back of the store. She was getting restless, and was about to turn around and find Derrick to leave when she spotted a row of blue crates lined up on a table against the wall.

She moved closer, and to her delight she discovered that they were filled with records, alphabetized by artist name. How ironic. Though, she was disappointed to find out that most of the artists in here were unfamiliar to her. Massie sighed dejectedly just as she heard footsteps behind her.

"So, I haven't found anything I want," Derrick said, coming up to stand beside her. "I saw an old car stereo that was interesting, but I don't think I'm buying it. What're these?"

"Records," Massie continued to flip through. "What did you think they are?"

Derrick shrugged. "You going to get one?"

"Probably not," Sighing, Massie adjusted the strap of her canvas shoulder bag. "I was just looking. You ready to leave?"

Derrick raised his eyebrows. "You're done already?"

"Yeah. You were right," Massie smiled. "There's not much here that interests me."

He smirked. "Okay then, let's get going. The capital building awaits."

Massie led the way out onto the street. She checked the inside of her wrist for the time, and discovered that they were only in there for about ten minutes. "Well you should be pleased. We didn't waste much of your precious driving time-"

She turned, expecting to see a smug Derrick. Instead, all she saw was an empty sidewalk. Massie frowned. Looking back into the window of the vintage store, she could see his tall frame standing at the counter. He was obviously talking with the lady, but she was confused as to why.

Moments later, Derrick left the store clutching an unmarked brown paper bag.

"You bought something?" Massie fell into step with him. "I thought you found the whole store to be pointless."

"I did." He held to bag out to her. "But it's for you."

"What?" Massie was caught off guard. "You bought something for me?" She hesitantly took the bag from him. "Is it going to explode?"

He laughed. "You really have a hard time accepting that someone wanted to do something for you, huh?"

She smiled back at him, and unrolled the top of the bag. "But seriously, I'm kind of nervous sticking my hand in here." Massie clutched at its contents, pulling out something thin and wide. "You bought me… a record?" He nodded, and she held it up for a better look. "Ah, Foo Fighters."

The orange and yellow cover of_Skin and Bones_, the front runner of their unofficial road mix, shone in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I spotted it right after you started to walk away," Derrick shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts. "Figured I'd buy it, help you out with your record collection."

"Well, how thoughtful," Massie smiled. Suddenly, the front pocket of her denim shorts buzzed with the notice of an incoming phone call. "Oh, hang on." Taking it out of her pocket, she checked the display screen and smiled at Derrick. "It's Claire. Hello?"

"_Guess what?_" Claire was nearly shrieking on the other line.

"Judging from your reaction, I'd say that you ran into Chace Crawford on the streets of New York and he asked you out." Massie smiled at Derrick's facial reaction to that statement.

"What?" Claire questioned. "That's ridiculous Mass, no."

"Was I close?"

"Not even," Massie could tell that her friend was nearly bursting in anticipation of the news she was about to break.

"So then what?"

A pause as Claire sucked in breath. "_I got a spot at Columbia law!_"

"You got a spot?" Massie repeated this for Derrick, who looked at her when he heard the news. "That's- Wow, Claire, that's great!"

"I'm just so- I can't believe it. You should've heard my father. He about threw me into the pool. And Kemp! He's so excited I'm staying closer for college."

Immediately, Massie's mood deflated. "Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, I'm sorry to interrupt your bonding with Derrick, but I just wanted to let you know." Claire sighed. "I'm just._Wow_. So, I'll let you guys go now. Say 'hi' to Derrick from Kemp and me!"

"Oh, yeah, bye," Massie said, but Claire had already hung up.

"That's good for Claire," Derrick said, opening the driver's door to the Jeep. "She deserves it. I don't think Kemp would've lasted long with her on the other side of the country, anyway."

Massie sighed, opening the passenger door. She could feel that in the last ten minutes, things had changed for her.

But she couldn't shake this feeling of anxiety that was beginning to simmer inside.

* * *

**song credits in the order played:  
**_highway to hell - ACDC  
champagne supernova - oasis  
U.R.A. fever - the kills  
lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off - panic at the disco_

**review? (:**


	7. vii

**what? what this? another chapter less than a week later? really?**  
**yes, actually. i know, i'm surprised too.**

**THANK YOUU KINDLY: **Jane Doe, miss spunk484, and xXx[dot]mandee[dot]xXx

ps. you have four more days to go nominate your favorite stories for the clique fanfiction awards. and i think you should all do it, because it's the readers choice (meaning you) in who's nominated and who wins. if you have a favorite story that you don't see nominated that was published in 2010, then i say go for it. the link to the forum is on my page.

**alright, i'm done making your eyes bleed. **  
**(though that really depends on how you take this next chapter :D)**

* * *

**DAY O4.**

They pressed on through Illinois, and made little to no official stops after Springfield. Massie was pleasantly surprised at how much had changed in four long days. Her conversations with Derrick were different and surprising every time she had them. Claire was right; he was a pretty nice guy.

Currently, they were discussing their favorite TV shows.

"Oh, come on," Derrick said. "You don't think that Jack Bauer is a great action hero?"

"I don't see how he could be. All he did was yell and torture people," Massie rebutted.

A scoff emitted from the taller of the two. "Only those who deserved it. And he was so badass he could probably kill a guy with a ballpoint pen."

Massie shook her head with a smile. "I still don't see what made that show so great. I mean, he didn't even get together with that one blonde chick, Amy."

"You mean Audrey? Because in case you weren't watching the same show as I was, _24 _was not about romance. It was an action series. The show would have been stupid if they got together."

"I say it would've been better."

"Alright," Derrick spared a brief glance in her direction. "What's your favorite TV show then? _Gilmore Girls?"_

Massie knew he said it to make fun of her. "No, for your information I've only seen maybe two episodes of _Gilmore Girls_. I'd say one of my favorite shows is _Lost._"

His look was filled with incredulity. "Really? _How?_"

"How can you _not _like that show? It's suspenseful, has great characters that are easily relatable-"

"Oh? Have you recently been involved in a plan crash on some freaky island?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "I meant relatable in how they act and feel. And that show touched areas of television that no other show had really explored."

Shaking his head, Derrick offered up a small smile. "If you ask me, the finale was messed up. I think the writers dug themselves in way to deep a hole with that season and decided to finish it the only way that made the slightest bit of sense."

"Oh, so you watched the show?" The brunette grinned. "Obviously it had some appeal to you then. And actually, I really liked the finale. Sure it was kind of out of the blue, I'll admit that, but I thought in the grand scale of things it was resolved well."

"Please," He scoffed. "And I'll bet you cried when it was over, too."

Massie looked down into her lap, cleared her throat, and grinned. "Just a little, yeah."

**[ ]**

It was a little after four when they reached the border to Missouri. They stopped at a rest stop, one with picnic tables and trees, and ate a snack just to stretch their legs. Though, they didn't stay long. The pair was back in the car in under a half an hour.

"Are we planning on stopping in St. Louis?" Massie asked, pulling out their road map.

"No," Derrick answered. "We took the wrong interstate in to pass by St. Louis. It's further south."

"Ah," Massie ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair, pushing it back from her face. "Are we going to stop anywhere in Missouri then?"

"Just for lodging," He answered. "Why? You don't have any awful tourist attractions to drag me to?"

"Nope," Massie said, popping the 'p'. "I think you're off the hook with this state. Just plow on through."

"Good." Derrick leaned forward and turned up the stereo, and turned up the volume. Massie smiled, recognizing the tune immediately.

"Nice," She nodded, showing her approval of his choice. "Bon Jovi, huh?"

"I thought I told you I liked them."

"You did, I just really like this song too." She went back to the map, pretending not to notice him look at her with raised brows. As the song progressed, she found herself humming along with the lyrics.

_It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home_

Derrick joined in on the chorus, startling Massie. She turned, giving him a puzzled look to which he shrugged, continuing on humming with a small smile of his own.

**[ ]**

California was just like in the movies. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, shinning down upon the beaches filled with the tanned residents. The Santa Monica pier was filled with life. Parents clutching the hands of their children purchased cooling lemonades from vendors. Selections from the top 40 were wafting over the crowds thanks to elevated speakers set up at various points.

A squeal of laughter surrounded Massie as a little girl and a friend ran by. She smiled, pulling down her sunglasses over her amber eyes.

Next to her, Claire licked an ice cream cone. "It sure is a nice day."

"It's fabulous," Massie agreed. The pair went to the railing, leaning their bodies against it as they stared down into the too blue water below.

"So when do you go back?" Massie asked, watching a surfer out waiting for a wave.

"Next week," The blonde sighed, brushing a strand of windswept hair from her face. "I have to be back for orientation."

Massie smiled weakly. Out on the water, the surfer began to paddle out in anticipation for a wave he had spotted.

"This cone is pretty good," Claire pointed out. "You should've gotten one."

Picking at a loose splinter in the rail, Massie sighed. Okay, it's now or never. "Hey, Claire, about this whole Columbia thing…"

But when she turned, Claire was gone. Confused, Massie turned, but she found that the whole pier was deserted.

Everyone was gone.

Gone were the children, their parents, and the vendors. The rides stood tall, suddenly ominous without anyone enjoying them. Static replaced the music. Empty replaced the full.

"Claire?" Massie spun wildly, trying to spot her friend's blonde head anywhere. "Claire?"

She took off in a jog down the planks, passing by more of the deserted fairground. In her search, she noticed the bare sands of the beach that were once filled with colorful beach towels and umbrellas. No one was here. Becoming more frantic by the second, Massie tangled her hands in her hair.

Not now. This wasn't supposed to happen for another week.

"_Claire!"_

Massie awoke with a start, jolting upwards in the seat and breathing hard.

"You okay?" Derrick looked at her, concern smothered all over his face and words.

_It's okay, Massie. It was just a dream. _"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She ignores the look he's still giving her and leaned towards the window. The sun had set considerably from the time she dozed off, and she knew they'd be stopping for lunch and dinner sometime soon.

That gave her plenty of time for her mind to go over what just happened.

**[ ]**

The Brown Bear Motel was located in a small town at the heart of Missouri. The place was small, with plain white walls and no TVs. Massie sighed at the sight of their room. It had one dresser, a small alcove with a bar across that was most likely supposed to be a closet, a small bathroom, and one bed.

"I can take the floor this time," Massie offered up, throwing her bag onto the chair in the corner.

"You don't have to."

She figured he was only saying it to be nice, so she shook her head.

"Okay, well if you're sure. Are you going to shower now on in the morning?"

"I was thinking now," Massie became suddenly aware of how dirty she felt from sitting in the car all day. "Unless if you want to."

"No, I can take one in the morning," Derrick said, fiddling with his car keys. "How about I go pick us up something to eat somewhere while you shower?"

"That works."

After Derrick left, Massie slumped her way over to the bathroom, peeled off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. The shower provided wasn't exactly top of the line, five star hotel quality, but even if her elbow hit the wall several times it still got the job done.

He hadn't returned when she got out of the bathroom dressed in a different pair of sleep shorts and a different t-shirt (this time it was the UCLA one her dad bought her when she got it). She used the time to call her mom, who was pleasantly surprised that she had actually been the one to call first. Their conversation was short, but just as she finished she heard the keys in the lock.

"I wasn't so sure on what to get you," Derrick explained as he unpacked everything from the large paper takeout bag the place had given him. "So I just got you what I ordered."

"Which was?" Massie asked, taking one of the wrapped packaged he handed her.

They were both bacon cheeseburgers with extra bacon. Eyebrows raised, Massie watched him take his first bite. "Mm," He said. "Tastes delicious."

"I can feel my cholesterol doubling."

"Oh please," Derrick scoffed. "Eat the burger."

Reluctantly, it seemed, Massie opened her mouth and brought the burger up. She took a huge bite, not really expecting the flavor explosion she ended up experiencing. "Oh my god," She said through a mouthful.

"Right?" Derrick smiled. "Don't even doubt the burger."

He brought his own up again to take another bite, but a ringing from his pocket stopped him. "Hang on," He told her, placing down his food and retrieving his phone. "Hello?"

Massie stared at her food, trying hard to listen into his phone call. But it wasn't like she could help it; he was talking right in front of her after all.

"Oh hey Cam… No, I'm not in town yet. There was a change of travel plans… No, not really… You guys are where?… I don't know if we'll even be over there during that time… I don't know, man. I'm not exactly alone on this trip." Derrick's eyes met hers for a brief second. "… How about I just call you back tomorrow or something, okay?… All right, talk to you later. Bye." He ended the call, picking up his food instantly.

"So," Massie was hesitant to ask, not meaning to pry. "What was that all about?"

"Some friends of mine are in Vegas this week," He said. "They want me to meet them there for the fourth."

"Oh." Massie watched him eat, not knowing if she should ask what he thinks of it or not.

—

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Derrick asks her. He's standing by the bed in basketball shorts and a heather grey t-shirt, watching her set up a makeshift bed.

"No, it's fine," Massie insisted. She refused to be a needy, high maintenance princess and take the bed every time this situation pops up. And considering their track record so far with the number of beds in their room, she might as well get used to taking the floor once and a while.

Derrick gave her a skeptical look, watching her as she laid down on the short carpet. But after a while he turned, the mattress springs groaning under his body weight. "Alright. Goodnight then." He clicked the lamp off with a snap.

"Goodnight."

Almost the second Massie's back hit the floor, the aches settled in. _Damn_. This was a lot more uncomfortable then she expected. She turned onto her side, trying to dispel the pain from her spine. But instead the pressure moved to her hip. Massie sighed impatiently.

She must have made a little more noise trying to get comfortable then she thought, because Derrick spoke up. "Are you _sure _you don't want to trade?"

"No," Massie said, her face in her pillow. "I had the bed last time. It's not fair."

He sighed. "You can come up here if you want. I'll scoot over."

Massie raised her head up. "You sure?"

She heard the rustling of sheets as he scooted over to one side. "Yeah, climb in."

Gathering up her pillow and blanket, Massie decided not to argue as she climbed into the empty side. Yes, this was much better than the stiff floor.

"My back thanks you," Massie said, giving him a small smile in the darkness. Not wanting to crowd him, she pressed herself over to her side as far as she could.

"Oh, believe me," He said. "Since I have to ride in the car with you, it's no big deal."

Massie smiled softly to herself. "So these friends of yours," She asked, cutting through the darkness. "What are they like?"

"Well, there is Cam Fisher, who has been a friend of mine for almost as long as Kemp has. I met him through my dad, actually. Cam's dad works- uh, worked with my dad. " He paused for a second to recover. "And then I'm sure Josh and Chris will be there. They're like his number two and three. Possibly a girl named Alicia, but I've only really met her once. And that's all."

"Are you thinking of actually stopping in Vegas?" Massie asked. "Because I don't mind it if we take a day or two from our trip to spend the fourth there."

He didn't give a response. "What would you normally do on the fourth of July? You know, with your parents and friends."

"Well normally we just go over to Claire's house. She's usually the one who throws that kind of stuff." Massie admitted. "But it was fun. We'd play games of flag football with all the other kids there our age. Sometimes the younger ones too. What about you?"

"We never really did anything for the fourth." He sighed. "Well, not in more recent years anyway."

Massie swallowed. She didn't even mean to do it, but somehow she just keeps on making him bring up old, painful memories about his family. Quickly, so he didn't have to mull over it anymore, she searched for another conversation topic. "Do you have any plans for college?"

He sighed. "Honestly, I haven't really thought about any of that stuff. I kind of just want to deal with this first," _Mission failed._ "And then think about it. But I'm sure you have your next four years all planned out, huh?"

Massie gave a small, forced laugh on his behalf. "Yeah, I did. I was going to move down to California with my best friend and go to school with her, and just live in up in the sun." She gave a sigh. "I don't know, I guess that's all changed now." She rolled over on her side so that she was now facing Derrick's form. "Can I tell you something?"

Derrick turned his own head, making eye contact that she could feel even in the darkness. "Yeah, of course."

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now. I mean, Claire and I going to college together was the plan since we figured out what college was. And now that she's going to school at Columbia it's just… well, it's kind of ruined now." Massie picked at a stray thread sticking out of the end of her pillowcase. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that's she's getting what she wants, but I'm… I'm scared to be out here, on the other side of the country, all by myself. I have been since I got the acceptance letter. But now, Claire's not even going to be there."

His expression was unreadable in the dark, but Massie felt the comforting warmth of his hand on her forearm. "Hey," He said. "It's going to be fine, I can promise you that."

Massie hardly heard him. "I won't even get to see her for who knows how long, now that she's probably not going to fly out to meet me at the end of the month. She'll be busy getting ready for Columbia."

Derrick rotated his thumb in response, drawing soothing circles into her arm. And Massie was thankful for this, because the more and more she thought about college the more anxiety she had over it.

She sighed in an attempt to calm down. "Thanks for listening. I know it's not really anything big compared to…" Quickly she stopped, cursing herself for nearly bringing it up again. But he knew what she meant to say.

_Compared to your dad's death._

But he played it off like he didn't even notice. "Yeah, well, I guess a problem is a problem."

Massie remained silent, turning her head to stare at the ceiling above.

* * *

**so i know there hasn't really a lot of action for the past two chapters, but the things is with road trip stories is that there isn't really much to do. well, unless i want to get rid of the mostly realistic aspect i have going on here.  
but i'm thinking of stuff, so hang in there. **

**review? :D **


	8. viii

**dear jacqueline, i love you for being my beta. -alex**

**PS. i also love **massingtonforever, Unwritten1995, ChocolateSkittles, SOPHIE, drowning in technicolor dreams (.. i knew that), beyond this illusion, Brocklyn16, Jane Doe, massingtonforever (you reviewed twice? :D), **and **JenniferBroflovski **for reviewing.**

* * *

**DAY O5.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Giving out a groan, Massie reluctantly came to consciousness. Damn alarm clock. Why would Derrick even set that stupid invention at what felt like the most ridiculous hour? She opened her eyes, ready to release a string of mumbled curses, but she wasn't really expecting to see what she did see.

Derrick slept soundly, obviously not having heard the noise. He laid on his stomach, facing Massie, his torso rising softly in time with his breathing. The dim light from the rising sun outside of the window outlined his featured in a fuzzy glow, and Massie couldn't help but find it such a fascinating sight.

Tentatively, she uncoiled her arm from its previous position bent at her side and brought it to his shoulder. "Hey, Derrick," She said softly. "The alarm went off."

He opened his eyes without noise, save for a soft moan. "Oh," He finally said after a moment or two. "Thanks."

"No problem."

It was then that the closeness of their vicinity really came to light. Massie blanched, blinking rapidly before sitting up straight. "Uh, so you should probably shower so we can hit the road."

Derrick cleared his throat, pushing the covers off with a shove. "Yeah, uh, that would be a great idea."

Massie tried not to watch him as he scooped up his bag and disappeared into the small bathroom.

**[ ]**

They climbed in the car less than an hour later. Derrick let out a yawn as they merged into the interstate entrance lane. This did not go by unnoticed by his persistent companion.

"Now," Massie began. "If you need to get more sleep, the smart thing to do would be to let the person you're in the car with drive while you sleep in the passenger seat. And wouldn't you know it? You're driving with me."

"You're not driving my car." He deadpanned, staring straight ahead.

"Oh come on," Massie insisted. "Do you really not trust me enough to drive this car?"

He turned his head and looked at her, eyebrows raised, not entirely sure if she really wanted him to answer that.

"I mean," She didn't notice. "Basically all I have to do is drive in a straight line on the interstate. How lost could I get us?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Emitting a scoff, Massie shook her head. "Alright. So in that case, be sure to put aside about another hundred bucks for a motel tonight."

She got him now. Derrick's mouth was set in a hard line, obviously upset at the idea of the loss of unnecessary funds. Massie grinned, watching him expectedly for the inevitable comply. His lips pursed for a brief second, and although it looked like he was going to burst an artery to do so he finally opened his mouth. "Fine. You can drive later today."

Triumphant, Massie sat back in her seat a little taller.

—

It was almost high noon. Kansas was flat, with fields of grass stretching as far as the eye could see. It was probably the biggest change in scenery they've had since New York, and Massie was thankful for that. Sometimes, too much of one thing can make a person restless.

"So the great state of Kansas is home to the nation's largest ball of twine," Massie informed, folding the map over. "Feel like stopping?"

"To see a big ball of twine? No, thanks," Derrick sighed. "I don't think we should stop at all in this state I want to be sure we'll get to Las Vegas in time for the fourth."

The brunette's amber eyes flashed. "So we're going then?" He nods, and she smiles. "Sounds like fun. But then I guess this means in the meantime we'll have to think of things to do in the car. Got any suggestions?"

He didn't offer up any.

Massie sighed tirelessly. "Okay. I guess it's back to the radio game. You want to go first?"

He raised his hand off the wheel in a nonchalant gesture. "Sure, why not? Will Massie ever get creative enough to think of another game to play?"

"Hey," Massie scowled. "You could do some thinking too, you know." And just to bother him she went ahead and turned on the radio, searching for an answer.

_All these beats_ _workin' down the street_  
_jumping, jacking_ _gimme some time_ _'  
cause if you don't, I won't_  
_you'll never get back,  
yeah_ _if you do,  
I swear_ _I'll give it to you_

"Uh, what?"

"No way!" Massie exclaimed, ignoring Derrick and sitting up straighter. "They played this song at prom."

She could almost hear his eye roll. "That's fantastic."

"Not really. I think this song was playing when I saw my date out on the dance floor grinding pretty intensely with Skye Hamilton."

"Oh." Derrick cleared his throat. "I'm, uh, sorry."

Massie shrugged, slumping back down in her seat. "Don't be. He was kind of an ass anyway."

"Oh yeah?" His eyebrows peaked in interest. "Does this mystery ass have a name?"

"Yep. Landon Crane."

Derrick snorted. "Really? Let me guess, he played football?"

"Lacrosse."

"Both of their stereotypes are big, dumb, and horny, so close enough," Derrick grins. "But honestly, I'm surprised someone like you would have said yes to someone like that. If you don't mind me asking, how did that happen?"

She let out a sigh, a strand of dark hair falling into her eyes. "I'm not really all that sure either. Maybe it was just because he asked, and well, he was kinda hot too."

"Wow," Derrick whistled. "How superficial of you."

"Oh so I'm a cliché, big deal. I'm pretty sure even you have asked someone out because you though they were hot."

"Not exactly. But I did give Tracy Fuller my snack cookie because she had the big box of crayons with the sharpener in back."

Massie laughed. "Look at you, you're such a player. Watch out, Hugh Hefner!"

Derrick cracked a grin. "Not exactly. I haven't had nearly the number of girlfriends as he's had."

"Well, then that's a good thing." Massie looked over at him, eyes glinting. "I'd hate to see you become an objectifying asshole."

**[ ]**

They stopped at a rest stop a little while later, giving themselves plenty of time to use the bathroom and stretch their legs. Massie also thought it was a great time to make some lunch, so while waiting for Derrick to return she went around to the back of the car for the cooler.

The sound of a child's laughter caused the brunette to look up. A small blonde girl flew streaming past the Jeep and into the small field next to the restroom, being chased closely by a little boy of similar likeness. Massie watched with a small smile as they chased each other around the open space. And then her gaze traveled out farther, to a brilliantly yellow patch of Sunflowers.

Getting the sudden urge to take a picture, Massie went back around to the front of the car and retrieved her camera from the depths of her bag. She stepped around the two children and walked right up to the flowers.

"Massie?" She heard Derrick call from behind her. "Why are you over there?"

"Oh, I just wanted a picture of these sunflowers. They're gorgeous," She explained, turning to see him walking towards her.

He held out his hands. "I can take one of you with them if you want."

Giving her head a shake, Massie held the camera a little more out of reach. "No thank you. Can I get one of _you _though? I think it's something you would treasure _forever_." She was grinning now, enjoying the teasing she was doing.

"Uh, I'm sure the sunflowers will look much better behind you," Derrick took a few steps closer, still with his arm outstretched for the camera. "I insist."

"No, I insist," Massie pulled the camera away again.

"Are you really trying to start something?" Derrick asked. By now, he was at a pretty close vicinity to her, and Massie could smell the soap from his shower that morning. "Starting pointless arguments is pretty immature of you."

"Are you really trying to _win_?" She sported a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's. "Have you forgotten all those stops I dragged you to in the last four days?"

"I could take your picture for you if you'd like."

They turned their heads simultaneously to see the little blonde girl standing there watching them. She had one a blue sundress with a matching bow in her hair. She grinned expectedly, outstretching a small hand. "My mom lets me play with her big camera all the time at home, 'cept I'm only allow to use it when she's watching."

"Um," Massie said, ignoring Derrick's chuckle. "Yeah, sure thing." Taking the strap off her neck, Massie stopped down to the girl's level. "It's on automatic, so just press this button here to take the picture."

The small girl grinned, displaying her missing front teeth. "'Kay!" She said brightly.

Massie helped her fit the strap around her neck and went back over to Derrick.

"Well, I guess this is a compromise then," He said.

"Smart little girl."

"Okay, ready?" The little girl asked, raising the camera that was too big for her face unsteadily.

Massie cleared her throat. She wasn't sure how to pose. Derrick was casual, with his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts in a relaxed stance. Should she lean on him, wrap and arm around him, or what? She was internally scolding herself with all of the nanoseconds she spent fretting. She was acting ridiculous.

"One, two…"

"Get over here," Derrick said, bringing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close.

"Three!"

**[ ]**

Looking like someone had run him through with a spear, Derrick held out the car keys over Massie's waiting palm. He hesitated, glancing back and forth from the keys to her face with a grimace.

"Uh, Derrick?" She prompted, flexing her fingers. It was around seven in the evening, and they had stopped in a small town off the interstate so they could switch places as Derrick promised. But in this parking lot for Wal-Mart, his reluctance finally kicked in.

"Don't you dare wreck it," He said, meaning business. The keys dropped into her hand. "I swear to God-"

"It's alright, Derrick. I'm past my six months so it's all legal," Massie smiled at him with a glint in her eyes before climbing into the driver's seat.

But Derrick didn't seem to find her mockery amusing. "Shut up. And we're not going anywhere without some coffee and energy drinks, so make a stop at the gas station. God forbid you'll pass out in front of the wheel."

"Yes, sir," Massie settled herself into the seat, as Derrick went around to the passenger side. She grinned to herself as he sat down in her previous seat. "So, uh, you use this thing to put it in gear?"

"Massie, shut the hell up. It's not funny."

—

At night, the road was calm. At night, the road was barren. At night, the road was inspiring.

Massie drove with a smile, loving how everything was in this exact moment. The Jeep was the only car on this particular stretch of Interstate, and because of it she felt like the only one in the world. Well, maybe not the only one. A soft snore sounded every few seconds to remind her of that. Because even with his face pressed up against the window and mouth slightly ajar, he had somehow found a way to linger on the edge of her thoughts even though he wasn't conscious.

She sighed and glanced at the dashboard clock. _1:52. _Huh. She was surprised she had made it this long without feeling the need to sleep. Though, just to be safe on the risk of passing out behind the wheel, Massie downed the rest of her coffee.

The streetlights that lined the empty concrete sea lit up the car in a pattern of block after block of an orange glow. There was something that was also just so lonely about driving at night that unsettled her. Maybe it was the newfound knowledge that Claire would no longer be joining her at UCLA, but Massie suddenly got the overwhelming need to fill that void of silence. Now.

With no regard at first for the sleeping boy next to her, Massie leaned forward and turned on the radio. At once, the last station they were listening to came to life in the car with some static. She smiled softly at the realization it was the classic rock station, and she was just in time for the start of some Led Zeppelin. Turning it down in respect for Derrick, Massie let the soothing acoustic guitar calm her.

_Made up my mind to make a new start  
__Going to California with an aching in my heart  
Someone told me there's a girl out there  
With love in her eyes and a flower in her hair  
Took my chances on a big jet plane  
Never let them tell you that they're all the same  
The sea was red and the sky was grey,  
Wondered how tomorrow could ever follow today.  
The mountains and the canyons started to tremble and shake  
As the children of the sun began to awake._

And somehow it was like time stood still. It was amazing how a simple Led Zeppelin song could make her feel better. But she realized that right now, in this car, sitting in the dark and tearing on down the road, things were great. There was no reason to be scared, no reason to be anxious. Massie Block could most certainly face what's ahead straight on. And she would.

_After all_, She thought to herself with a smile, giving a glance in Derrick's direction. _I'm not entirely alone, am I?_

* * *

**first song used is **huddle formation **by** the go! team **and the second is **going to california **by the legendary **led zeppelin.

**also, i don't remember if i've really announced this, but i'm not going to finish **_come out of the shade** (i think i mentioned it on my livejournal..) **_**i know that a lot of you want to see it finished, and i'm sorry, but i honestly can't do it. i'll keep it up until **_all we are_** is done and i have my** **planned replacement story up.**

**so yeah. **

**review on this?**


	9. ix

**I know it's been like three months, and I'm sorry. I've been at a standstill when it comes to ideas for this. But once they get to Vegas hopefully it'll progress faster, because I pretty much know what I want to happen. Thankfully, that's in two chapters.**

**And sorry to Jacqueline. I know I didn't send this to you, but I felt like I needed to get this up now. Hopefully, you're even still interested in being the beta to such an inconsistent writer like myself (:**

**And another apology goes out to the reviewers. Well, two- one for the wait, and another for this chapter being so short and sucky. But thank you as well. Thank you to:**Brocklyn16, Dancergirl8295, iwillalwaysloveyoux21, Sophie, Jane Doe, Unwritten1995, Lilythe Lilster, beyond this illusion, miss spunk484, MissVanilla, FaithInMe, **and** pleasedontleavemealoneagain.

* * *

**DAY O6.**

Massie watched the sun rise from behind the horizon with tried eyes. Though they had just switched off driving again about an hour ago, she still didn't get much sleep when she had the chance to. Not to mention, they were dangerously low on coffee. Sooner of later they'd have to stop, but for now, Massie drove on.

There was something strangely relaxing about driving along with the rising sun. She realized that, at least in her life, she never really took the time to just observe the wonders of their natural world. This place, this planet, was amazing. There was nothing like it. And all everyone seems to do nowadays is take advantage of it.

And so, alone on this deserted highway, Massie vowed to take care of the plan-

_Bang!_

Massie jumped, slamming her foot on the break. To her right, Derrick awoke with a jolt.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed, looking around wildly for the source of the disturbance. Chocolate brown eyes fell on her accusingly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Massie raised her hands from the wheel in defense. "I was driving- only five miles over the speed limit, mind you- when there was this huge 'bang', and-"

But Derrick was already out of the car. Sighing in part frustration and part dread, Massie unbuckled her seatbelt and joined him out in the road.

He was standing, arms crossed and mouth pursed in irritation, by the black left tire. Massie was almost hesitant to come and see what was wrong. But she looked, and nearly groaned aloud.

The fire was flat; it's rubber flat against the pavement like elephant skin. Derrick's expression turned unreadable, and Massie couldn't help but make a comparison to her father when had an outburst of his own. They were rare, but scary as hell.

"Um," Massie started, unsure of what to say. "Should I call a tow truck?"

Derrick folded his hands behind his head and exhaled with clear irritation, turning his back on her and the tire in an obvious attempt to keep calm.

"Is that a yes? Great." She went back to the driver's side and leaned over to get her phone, guilt radiating through her body.

What a great morning this was shaping out to be.

**[ ]**

"Mechanic says he's a little short handed today, so it might be a while," Derrick said with a sigh. He took a seat next to Massie in the small lobby of the repair shop the tow company took them to. Only five miles down the road from where the tire was blown, the locally owned place that was more than grateful for the business.

"I'm sorry," Sending him a wince and apologetic grin, Massie couldn't help but feel the blame for the whole situation.

"Hey, it's not like you took a knife to the tire," Her companion folded his hands in his lap, though when he spoke it almost seemed like he was convincing himself more than he was her. "And it's really not that bad- we just have to pay for the new tire."

"What, you don't keep a spare?"

Derrick shot her a look. "I took it out to make room for all my stuff. But anyway, like I said, it's not even that bad. It would've been a lot worse if the rim had been bent too."

Pretending like she knew what he was talking about, Massie nodded. This was just another bump in their already pit hole-filled road, and she felt bad for stressing Derrick out. He had somewhere to be, after all, and all Massie has been doing is setting them back. And now, they were stuck waiting in this tiny auto shop in a small town in Colorado.

The ceiling fan above them creaked as it spun, and the faint whirr of drills from the garage penetrated the thin walls. But aside from those sounds, the small waiting room was silent. Massie exhaled, and looked around for a magazine or something to help pass the time. But alas, she saw nothing. Derrick, on the other hand, seemed to have no issue with the waiting. His head was titled back with eyes closed, like this morning's events had already tired him out.

"So Derrick," Massie said slowly, a grin sprouting. "A great opportunity has just been made available to us."

He opened a weary eye, glancing at her with skepticism. "Oh?"

She nodded. "We now have a few hours at our dispense to do whatever we want- more specifically to look around the town. And, it's more than enough time for me to make up a for this."

Derrick let out a sigh. "Of course you would want to go to town." He stood, checking his watch. "Fine, let's go. But absolutely no antique stores."

—

The town they were in had to be the very definition of the phrase 'small town'. They discovered the very heart of the community was a two lane main street lined with shops and equally spaced trees. Massie couldn't help but think they had blown a tire outside of the set of a 60's TV show.

"So, where to first?" Derrick asked with the smallest hint of enthusiasm. Massie could tell he was warming up to her wishes for the ideal road trip from his lack of the usual protesting.

Taking in as many shops as she could in her line of vision, she pursed her lips as she thought. "Well, it feels like a thousand degrees outside-"

"I'd say eighty is more realistic."

"-so why not some ice cream?" Massie looked toward him for approval. "And then we can go on from there."

Derrick gave a silent smile in response, and accompanied her to the small ice cream parlor at the end of the block. It was decorated with what was apparent to be the classic diner theme, complete with the vinyl booths.

Massie stepped up to the counter, directing a smile at the guy behind it. "A mint chocolate chip cone, please."

"Not even going to think about it?" Derrick came up behind her, looked partially amused.

"Nope," She leaned against the counter and looked up at him. "Mint chocolate chip has always been my favorite."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"That's right. Thank you," Massie took the cone from his hand.

"And what can I get you?" He asked, now turning to Derrick.

"One scoop of rocky road and one of... baseball nut." Looking nearly triumphant, he grinned at Massie. "See? I'm adventurous."

"I can see that. No doubt your next step is grand theft auto."

Derrick's response was a roll of his eyes and the shake of his head.

—

Their ice cream adventure only killed a half an hour, so they needed to find something new to do. They wandered about the town checking in shop windows and looking for any excuse to help pass the time. But that seemed to be the problem with small towns- there was only so much that you could do. Massie was thankful she had the big city not that far away from where she grew up.

"Well, I'm having a blast."

His sarcasm was rightfully rewarded with her new signature look of annoyance. "Sorry, Derrick. I'm having a hard time making a circus appear out of thin air."

Derrick smirked. "I'm just saying there isn't much to do here. Why don't we just go back to the shop and hang out there?"

Sighing, Massie glanced around in a last ditch effort to find something interesting to do. "What about… the park?"

"The park," He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, there's a swing set and a slide," The plan became more appealing to Massie by the second. "Oh, and look- a merry go round!"

"What are we, five?"

Ignoring him, Massie started forward down the block. She quickened her pace when she got to the curb and only turned around for a second to see if Derrick was following. He was.

The second her sandals hit the grass Massie immediately jumped on the merry go round. She remembered fondly walking to the park that was just down the block from her house everyday during the summer nearly every year with Claire. This was back when they were at that age when their whole world was based on playgrounds and imagination. But sadly, as time passed, their little adventures became less frequent until they only existed in a distant past.

"Come on, Derrick" Massie called with a smile on her face. Being extremely less excited than she was at the sight of the park, he was taking his sweet time catching up to her. "Hurry up!"

He looked impassive. With his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts, he came to a stop just next to the structure. "So are we _pretending_ that we're five?"

"Just shut up and push," Massie perched herself on one of the rails. Exhaling deeply, Derrick took a hold and gave the structure a push.

With the new spinning sensation, Massie tilted her head back lazily. Mixed with the warmth of the spot of sun filtering in through the trees this was heavenly to her. There was nothing that made her feel more like a little kid again.

"You should get on," She said to Derrick. His figure went in and out of her line of sight as it spun around and around.

"No, I think I'm good," He said.

"Please?" This time she kept her eyes trained in his face, turning her head when necessary so she could keep her gaze locked on his.

He exhaled a sigh, and Massie could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of a smile. "Alright, fine."

The force on the merry go round lunched forward as Derrick's weight was added onto it. "See?" She called. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He didn't say anything, and Massie took this as an opportunity to sneak up on him. Unfortunately, though the structure was slowing down the centrifugal force was still strong enough to make her loose her balance. She suddenly found herself grabbing for the rails desperately to keep from sliding off, but she was grasping at air.

It seemed Derrick had sensed this, for she suddenly felt his strong grip around her forearm. "Whoa," He said, pulling her up closer.

Massie laughed at herself. Leave it to her to nearly fall off a merry go round from the simplest of movements. She went to look up at him, only to find that he was closer than she expected. Much closer.

He swallowed, apparently noticing the close proximity their faces were too. "Um, you okay there?"

Massie blinked, feeling her smile slowly fading. Had she not notice the golden flecks that specked his irises before? "Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"No problem."

The awkwardness that would be felt by most in a situation like this just wasn't surfacing. All Massie really felt was the warmth, starting from his hand on her skin and spreading all over. And their eye contact was something she was finding difficult to break. His eyes were filled with an emotion that she couldn't quite place, and a part of her wanted to keep looking for it.

"Excuse me!"

With the shrill of three syllables it was broken. Massie tore her gaze away from Derrick, and with that she became aware that the merry go round had stopped spinning. But somehow, it still felt like it was. She looked for the source of the interruption, but didn't really have to look far.

Standing before the merry go round was a little boy not much older than five. His arms were crossed over his baby blue striped shirt, and he had a determined look etched on his face. "Are you two done with that?"

"Uh, yeah," Massie pushed herself up and away from Derrick. The absence of the warmth was deafening. "We're done. Sorry."

"It's okay," He said, an adorable grin sprouting on his round face. "It's just my mommy said that sometimes teenagers do bad things on that merry go round, so I was just making sure you didn't ruin it."

From behind her, Derrick cleared his throat. "You don't have to worry about us, we were just leaving." It seemed to Massie he was extra careful not to brush up against her as he passed to lead the way.

Following after him, Massie was deep in thought. What the hell was that? To most that last episode would be considered a moment of sorts, but Massie was careful not to classify it as such. Derrick didn't offer up any explaining, either. He walked in silence, and didn't even turn around once. Did she- god forbid- _feel_ something for her traveling companion? She supposed the answer didn't really matter, because no matter what she felt he wouldn't return those feelings. He's made it perfectly clear in the past few days he barely tolerated her. Anything more would be utterly inconceivable, right?

They were just acquaintances. Friendly acquaintances. And that was all.


	10. x

**hello there! hope you all are enjoying your summer vacation.**

**i'll just get along with my chapterly apology now. SORRY GUYS.  
****you've all been so great with this story, and i do feel really bad for updating like once a month. **

**this chapter goes out to **Brianna, Mo, gallaghergrl, Sophie, FathInMe **(you review so much, i feel like i should know your name)**, fkglhfd, **and **pleasedontleavemealoneagain **for reviewing. **

**also, i'd like to stress that i obviously do not own the works of william shakepeare. and the discriptions of the USF (you'll figure out what that is when you read further) are based on my experiences on going to the one in ashland, oregon. so sorry if it's not right and you have a wild urge to correct me. by all means, do so.**

* * *

**DAY O7.**

Utah was a beautiful state, filled with stunning scenery and the bluest skies Massie has seen so far on this trip. She had already snapped a few pictures from out the passenger side window of the Jeep, but the same point of view only went so far. She was itching to get out of the car and see Utah by foot, but Derrick wouldn't have it. He was antsy to get some distance between them and the small town in Colorado they spent a few hours at the previous day.

Massie quickly spared a glance in his direction. He looked stoic, his dark eyes shielded by classic Ray Ban shades as he stared at the road ahead. This boy she was traveling with was having a strange effect on her, but she couldn't place whether it was positive or negative. She couldn't seem to think straight around him anymore.

Trying to ignore how aware she was to his presence, Massie brought her attention back to the small lit display screen in her lap. She hadn't been the most vigilant about documenting every moment, but she was happy with the few she did get. She flipped past snapshots of the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, miscellaneous landscapes and buildings, and one of her holding up her Foo Fighters record courtesy of Derrick. But she lingered on another picture way longer than the rest.

As it was taken by a five-year-old, the subject was slightly crooked. But it didn't stop Massie from smiling immediately at the sight of it. The sunflowers were bright in the background, the yellow popping behind the pair of people standing in front of them. Massie gave herself a once over, noting how her toothy grin perfectly masked the discomfort she remembered feeling at that moment. And Derrick, being a head taller than she, seemed to dwarf her form. An arm was slung over her shoulders, with the other rested in the pocket of his shorts. And his grin seemed much wider and genuine than hers did. Massie realized she never saw it on his face that often.

Looking over at his face, kept with its neutral expression, she came to the conclusion that she'd like to see it on his face more often.

The boy had a nice smile.

**[ ]**

Noon rolled around, and with it came a lengthy break to eat lunch and make good use of the public rest stops. Massie sat on the back of the Jeep's bumper, leaning on a box adorned with '_Room Shit_' in scrawled sharpie. She picked at the sticker on her apple, observing Derrick.

As he was currently digging through the remains of their food in the cooler, he didn't seem to notice her watching him. At least, she hoped he didn't. Or maybe she did. It could put a stop to all this weird and totally out of character staring she's been doing lately. So what if he has a nice jaw line and gorgeous eyes. His toned arms weren't all that great, either. And that stupid olive shirt popped against his tan skin in such a typical California way.

He was definitely not… unfortunate looking.

"What's something you've never told anyone before?" Massie spit the first question that popped into her mind just to shut up the sudden flow of admiration for Derrick's features.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be something I've never told anyone before, would it?" He inspected a half eaten bag of Lays. "But thanks, anyway, Dr. Phil."

Giving a small roll of the eyes, Massie looked over at him. "I didn't mean like 'skeletons in the closet' secrets. Just trivial things," She waited for him to say something else, but all was quiet from his direction. "Alright, fine. The first time I got an 'F' on a test I cried."

Derrick looked up, mouth cracked open in a smile. "Are you serious?"

She was smiling now herself. "Dead- I bawled. Your turn."

"Well," He took a seat next to her, unfurling the top of the chip bag. "I once stole a pack of crayons. On accident."

"That's a lame secret," She teased.

"It's all I could think of!" He retorted.

"I used to want to be a veterinarian when I was younger."

"Really? I wanted to be a spy, like the James Bond type."

Massie crinkled her nose, trying to imagine Derrick in a tux gripping a pistol. "Yeah, I don't see you as they type to heartlessly kill people. You aren't that much of a dick."

"I could, if it was for the good of the world," He stated.

Looking at him for a beat of silence, Massie tried to gage his seriousness. "No you wouldn't."

His shoulders rise in a half-hearted shrug. "If you say so. I do believe it's your turn now."

Massie grinned, and looked down at her lap while she thought. "Um, Claire and I kept a time capsule buried in her yard with pictures and letters we wrote to ourselves when we were younger."

"Why is that a secret?"

"Because someone could dig it up and read all about our thoughts. Like who we hated, who we liked… stuff like that."

"You know, I think I'm going to dig that up when I return to New York. Thanks for telling me about it. Uh, I lied about my first kiss when I was ten."

Massie laughed. "Why?"

"I guess I thought it was cool to be kissed at ten. And sometimes I wish I had been, considering how my first kiss really went," Derrick's brows furrowed. "She was wearing braces, and things got... weird."

"I never had my first kiss until I was in high school," Admitting this, Massie looked down again.

"Was that you're secret?"

"Yeah, this bitch named Olivia Ryan thought anyone who hadn't been to second base by the 10th grade had deformalities. She was so surprised that other girls weren't as slutty as she was, so I just remained mum about the subject," Massie took a sip from her water bottle. "But yes, that was my secret. Your turn again."

"When we went to Disneyland back when I was eight, I was scared of the man dressed up as Pooh."

"I thought Kemp was an annoying little shit when I first met him." Massie froze, realizing she just partially insulted his best friend.

But to her surprise Derrick was laughing. "Don't most people?"

**[ ]**

The sun was hung slightly lower in the sky now, its rays reflecting off the tops of the cars on the road with them. Massie fidgeted in her seat. She was getting antsy, as they hadn't left the car since their stop for lunch miles back. But Derrick was adamant in sticking on the road; he wanted to be in Las Vegas tomorrow by noon.

Flipping through a Utah tourism guide she picked up at the rest stop, Massie started longingly at the descriptions of the various activities and attractions the state had to offer. Breathtaking national parks, historic sites, salt flats... and Derrick was missing it all. And then, Massie eyes came to rest on a particular featured event. Referencing the map, she saw that the city it was in was right on their course.

Hell, it was worth a shot.

"So you know how we've been in this car all day, and you've been downright refusing my requests to stop somewhere to do something?" Massie asked him casually, not looking up from the tourism guide.

"Oh, Jesus," Derrick sighed, like he already knew the words about to come out of her mouth.

Massie ignored him. "Well, there is this town farther west down the interstate, and it has this festival with plays and other performances-"

Derrick cut her off there. "Play?" His vocals are slathered in skeptism and mockery. But Massie paid this no mind.

"Yes, Derrick, plays. A centuries old pastime that is still highly renowned by anyone with a brain. It actually sounds pretty fun. And you know your butt is sore from sitting."

Derrick's mouth purses slightly. "So let's say we were to stop at this place. And I'm not saying that we are," He gets this out quickly, seeing Massie's obvious rise in excitement. "But hypothetically speaking, what kind of festival is it?"

Massie paused. "It's a, uh… Shakespeare festival."

"A Shakespeare festival." He repeats, void of emotion.

"Yeah," Massie watches his expressions carefully, trying hard not to let her gaze linger on the tiny dimple forming at the corner of his mouth as he thought. "Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not half as bad as I'm sure it sounds to you. Besides, some theater exposure wouldn't kill you."

Derrick exhales deeply.

"Please?" Pleaded Massie. "I'll never ask to stop again."

He briefly turns to her, his face bright with apprehension. "I'm pretty sure I've heard that one before."

"Derrick, please." He was caving- she could tell.

Exhaling a sigh, his mouth slowly spread into a small smile. "Alright, we'll go."

Grinning now, Massie reached over and rested her hand on his upper bicep. "Thank you. You won't regret this."

She sensed him tense under her touch almost instantly. Awkwardly, Massie drew her hand back.

Clearing her throat, she pulled out her phone. "Right. Um, I need to call the box office and see if they even have two tickets left."

Massie dialed the highlighted number with shaky hands.

**[ ]**

The exited off the interstate about two hours later. Cedar City looked to be a fairly small town, and in honor of the Shakepeare festical the main street was adorned with red banners graced with a lion.

Derrick parked the Jeep on the street a block away from the address Massie recived on the phone. He seemed neutral about the whole thing, whereas Massie was excited to actually do something.

"What play is it?" Derrick asks, falling into step next to her as they neared a crosswalk.

"I think the lady at the box office said it was _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, but they rotate out three plays every night so I'm not positive," Massie said.

"This isn't like a modernized version, it is?" Derrick sounds disappointed. "Because I never seemed to get the hang of the old-English he wrote in."

"Then I guess it's lucky for you that I studied Shakespeare as a sophomore- specifically _A Midsummer Night's Dream_." Massie shot him a smile as they crossed the small, two-lane street. "I can translate it for you."

"Yeah, lucky me," He smiled back, his teeth looking more bright than normal in the evening light.

They rounded the next corner, and came upon the epicenter of the entire Utah Shakespeare Festival. A courtyard filled with the waiting crowd opened them up to a gift shop, costume museum, and the theatres themselves. One building in particular stood out to Massie- it was tall, decked out in replica old-English siding, and just beyond the outer walls Massie swore she saw the peaks of towers.

"Oh wow," She breathed. "I hope we're seeing it in that one. Now quickly," She gathered her camera from the depths of her bag. "Photo op!"

"Seriously?" Derrick sounded similar to that of a middle school boy with an overbearing mother.

"Yes," Massie backed up to get a better shot. "Now say cheese!"

In protest, Derrick crossed his arms over his chest. Massie took the picture anyway. "That's a keeper."

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go get the tickets now," Derrick suggested, head craning around for the box office.

"Fantastic idea. Thank you for your contribution, Watson," Massie spied the '_Box Office'_ sign above a door on the other side of the courtyard. She stalked past Derrick and headed straight for the door.

—

"Hello," Massie said brightly.

The lady behind the counter looked to be about in her late forties, with grey streaks scattered throughout her ponytail. She looked up from the computer she stood at, and was able to return the peppy behavior Massie threw at her. "Hi. Welcome to the Utah Shakespeare Festival."

"We have two tickets for tonight's show under 'Massie'."

The smile remained on the lady's face as she typed away at her computer. "Oh, yes," She opened a drawer and revealed two tickets. "I believe these are yours. Enjoy the show!"

"Thank you," Massie turned back towards Derrick (who had hung back to let Massie do her thing), holding the tickets a loft like a medal. "And here you are, good sir."

Derrick gently took his ticket from her, face impassive as he took in her attempt at an English accent. "Are you going to talk like that for the rest of the night?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then how come you aren't stopping?"

Massie smiled, leading him back out to the courtyard. It was nearing seven o'clock, and it looked as if people were starting to mill into the large theatre Massie had been admiring earlier. She quickly checked her ticket. "Yep, just as I suspected. We are seeing the bard's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Now come along, Sir Derrick! The night is nigh, and lest we wish to miss this momentary, um, engagement, we'd best get on our merry way!"

Derrick stares at her with apprehension. "You're a dork."

Laughing, Massie shushes him. "Come! Let's away."

He follows her to the theatre entrance shaking his head, all the while with the smallest smile on his face.

—

The Adam's Shakespeare theatre was truly a sight to behold. As its design was based off of The Globe theatre, Shakespeare's very own, it had a fixed two story layout. Its interior design mirrored that of the outside and had rows and rows of seating. But Massie's favorite feature was the lack of roof.

From her seat next to Derrick on the balcony, she had a great view of the sky (which was currently a bluish-purple color), and the slowly appearing stars. And the night was comfortably warm, with the smallest of breezes fluttering by every so often.

"So, need me to fill you in on what this is about?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Is this the one where they both kill themselves in the end?" Derrick offers up, leaning closer to hear in order to be heard over the house chatter. "Because that's the only one I know."

Massie smiles, "No, that's _Romeo and Juliet_. This one is about two girls and two boys, who are for the most part in love with the wrong people because of a fairy King's revenge on his wife gone amiss."

"Sounds thrilling."

"Mhm," Massie nods. "And there's also a man who's head gets turned into a donkey's."

"Oh," Derrick shifts in his seat. "Well, if I fall asleep you should most definitely wake me up. Wouldn't want to miss all of this excitement."

She opened her mouth to retort, but the lights dimmed around her and the buzz of the audience heightened before dying out completely. Instead she shot him a look before turning for the stage.

And Massie was swept up in the Athens-based tale of love and loss. She laughed at the antics of Bottom and his crew of actors, sympathized with Helena for her unreturned affections, and even slightly swooned at the dedication displayed by Lysander. She had always been interested in plays and storytelling at a young age, and tonight proved to be no different.

About a half an hour in, as King Oberon shares his plan of humiliation with Puck, Massie reminds herself to check Derrick's reaction. She had expected to see him half asleep, but to her surprise he sat alert in his seat. His gaze was steadily fixed on the stage below, and looked so into it Massie felt herself breaking out into a smile.

Intermission came shortly, and by that time the darkness of night had settled in.

"Need anything? " Massie asked Derrick, referring to the snack bar a floor below. "I think they sell hot chocolate."

"I'm fine," Derrick sighed.

A sudden gust of wind sent chills down Massie's spine and evoked a shiver. She wished she had brought a coat, or at least worn something warmer than a simple laced crop top.

This didn't exactly go unnoticed by Derrick. "You cold?" He asks with genuine concern.

"Uh, nope. That was a… spasm."

"Liar. Here," Derrick pulled off his North Face fleece pull over, leaving himself in just his olive t-shirt. He handed it over.

Massie looked at him skeptically "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to freeze on my account-"

"Massie, put on the damn jacket."

She complied without any further complaints. Though it was large, it was still warm with his body heat (a thought that had a strange affect on her). And it smelled good, a mixture of his cologne and the essence of the night air. "Thank you," She said softly.

"Yeah," Derrick turned his gaze quickly, and Massie watched as his eyes settled on the sky. "Oh wow. Look at the stars."

She followed suit and titled her head upwards. It seemed like there were thousands of them, even in the low lighting of the theatre. Massie tried to take as many of them in as she can. "Wow. Think you can find the Big Dipper?"

Derrick laughs. "I wouldn't know where to start."

A bell rang from somewhere nearby, signaling the end of intermission. And as the theatre refilled, Massie and Derrick didn't break away from the sky above.


	11. xi

**as it was getting ridiculously long, i decided to split the vegas chapters in two. sorry, but i think it should work better this way.  
so part one of their vegas excursion goes out to **ixdookiie, Ariana, torrialoveszashley, someone who left no name for me to credit them with (i think you did that on purpose.. :D), Jane Doe (no worries!), Mo, Brocklyn16, Skye, and Sophie (who is in yellowstone and will not see this for another week. ps- hp in two [well, one when you see this] weeks!).

**anyway, enjoy (;**

* * *

**DAY O8.**

Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the flimsy curtains, illuminating the inside of Massie's eyelids and coaxing her back into a state of consciousness. She inhaled deeply, taking in the detergent drenched scent of the semi-scratchy sheets she laid upon, and opened her eyes.

The first thing she took in was that she was still dressed from last night. The second was her surroundings.

The motel room the pair had stumbled into at midnight, exhausted, was very bland. White walls matched the ceiling and its accompanying ceiling fan, while dark, short carpet covered the floor. There were no pictures or paintings on the walls, nothing to add some color into the room. Even the comforter, Massie sleepily noted, was a dull beige color.

Lying on the bed space next to her, Derrick's mass of dirty blonde hair lay half-hazardly across his head. He slept on his stomach, facing inward to where Massie had been laying. He too was still dressed in his shorts and t-shirt from last night, and Massie took comfort in knowing she wasn't the only one who had collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Groggily, she raised her arm and checked the inside of her wrist for her watch face. It was late. Well, later than they normally had woken up every morning on this excursion. No doubt that Derrick would be freaking out if he were conscious. But Massie, looking over at him, figured that she should just let him sleep. They both really needed it, as they hadn't gotten a proper night's sleep in days.

Carefully as to not disturb him, she pulled herself out of the mess of sheets. Her first task this morning would be to shower. She padded around the bed to her duffle bag and winced at the noise of the zipper as she pulled on it. But Derrick merely shifted.

After managing to make it to the bathroom without creating any more noises, Massie started the shower's flow of hot water. From the depths of her toiletry bag she heard the chirp of her phone letting her know she had a voicemail. _Oh shit_, she though almost immediately. Though she had called her mother the day before at lunch, she was almost certain the message was from her.

But she was surprised to hear Claire's voice instead.

"_You have one new message. Message recorded on, July 3__rd__ at 9:48, PM._

_BEEP_

"_Hey Massie, its Claire. It's like 10 at night, and I was just calling to check in, because I haven't heard from you in a couple days. I'm sure you're just having _so_ much fun hanging out with Derrick, but I miss you. And your mom hasn't called me freaking out asking what the hell happened to you, meaning you're checking in with her so I assume everything's fine. But uh, you should call me back, 'kay? Alright, bye."_

Massie stared at her phone after setting it on the counter. She could be honest enough with herself to admit that she wasn't talking to Claire because of the Columbia thing. Maybe it was her way of punishing her, or something. Either way she didn't have a clue what to say to her oldest friend. Should she admit that she doesn't want her to go, or suck it up and let her be happy? The answer was harder to come up with then it should have been.

She peeled off her clothes, her mind full of busy thoughts.

—

When opened the bathroom door, the bed was empty.

"Derrick?" She called lightly, stepping slowly into the room.

The door of their room stood ajar, and Massie shivered. She should've really looked into bringing a blow drier with her. Tossing yesterday's clothes on the bed, she crossed the room to the door.

The trunk of the Jeep was slammed shut, revealing Derrick. He looked up and gave a small smile at the sight of Massie in the doorway. "Morning. You should start packing up your stuff so we can get going."

"Did I wake you?" She asked as Derrick passed by her back into the room.

"Kind of," He admitted. "But I'm glad that you did. I managed to pack up some stuff, but I left yours because I didn't know what you still needed. So if you could get that together, that would be great. I have to shower."

"Alright," Massie smiled at his nearly jumbled sentences as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Derrick seemed to be fairly anxious to see his friends.

Freezing midway through stuffing her shirt back in her bag, she inwardly groaned. She was going to be meeting Derrick's friends today.

And all of a sudden it was like the first day of middle school.

**[ ]**

It was a stressful three hour, one hundred and seventy-five mile drive for Massie. With the knowledge that she'll be hanging out with people she hadn't met before, her stomach was all nerves. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why. These were just Derrick's friends, afterall. Massie had never met them before; therefore she didn't owe them anything. But still she found herself determined to make a good impression on them.

The Vegas strip was exactly like it appeared in the movies. Though it was daytime, Massie could tell this four-mile-long street was surely a vibrant one even in the black of night. The wide sidewalks that lined the boulevard were filled with short clad and sunglasses bearing tourists, each clutching onto the straps of various shopping bags.

"So where are we meeting your friends at?" She asks as casually as possible.

"The Venetian hotel lobby," Derrick says. "I just texted them."

"While you were driving? Derrick, I am disappointed."

He smirked, but said nothing more.

The Venetian hotel was a long and towering building complete with its own bridge. Massie could see that it was more than likely top notch when it came to Vegas luxury, and mentally added 'super rich' to her list of reasons to be nervous while meeting Derrick's friends.

Pulling the Jeep up into the parking lot, Derrick exhaled a whistle. "This place looks pretty fancy."

"I think it has a moat," Massie craned her neck to see as he maneuvered the car into a parking spot.

"I wonder if it has alligators in it."

Massie went to shoot him a look, but saw his playful expression. She narrowed her brows and smirked back. "I don't know- let's throw you in and find out."

—

If the lobby of the Venetian was any indicator about what the rest of the hotel looked like, Massie could confidently admit she was blown away. It was a vast hallway, decked out in gold tones and was even complete with pillars. As Massie aimlessly followed Derrick (who seemed to know where they were going), she craned her neck upwards and fought back a gasp. The ceilings were adorned with elaborate paintings that mimicked those of Michelangelo's in the Vatican's Sistine Chapel. Italy had always been on Massie's 'to travel' list, and to find a hotel that embodied much of an Italian essence as possible was almost the next best thing.

The hallway opened up into a circular room with a fountain as its center feature. Four mermaids held up the spherical structure while lions stood faithfully at their sides. It was so captivating that Massie was too transfixed to notice Derrick's destination before a voice caught her attention.

"Derrick!"

Tearing her gaze away from the layer of pennies and dimes that was the bottom of the fountain, Massie looked up to see a small group of people turn to face them welcomingly. But one stood out more than the others; the owner of the voice was a lively girl with red hair that cascaded past her armpits. Her smile was so bright it was nearly blinding, and she embraced Derrick with much enthusiasm.

"Hey," He sounded strangely peppy, more so than Massie had ever heard him be. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see _you_," The girl pulled away, playfully poking Derrick's chest. Her emerald eyes fluttered past him at Massie. "Oh, who's this?"

"Oh, um," Derrick seemed to remember that she was there. Massie resisted the urge to send him a roll of her eyes. "This is my friend Massie. Massie, this is Dylan, and that is Cam, Josh, Alicia, and Chris."

Trying to ignore that awkward pause Derrick took before labeling her as a friend, Massie turned to send a smile to his friends. "Hey."

She got the usual smile and standard greeting back from all, but she could help but shake the feeling that the taller raven haired girl had her eyes trained on her.

"So we were just talking about getting some lunch at the restaurant out in the shopping center," The boy closest to Massie piped up. His dark bangs feel into his off colored eyes with the movement of his head. "Interested in joining?"

Massie looked toward Derrick for his confirmation, and he clapped his hands together. "Yeah! That sounds great."

Duitfully following behind, Massie briefly considered diving headfirst into the fountain.

—

They were brought into another part of the hotel. It was about three or four stories high, made to looked like the outdoor St. Mark's square. It had a man-made river (complete with gondola rides) and the vast ceiling was even painted to look like the sky.

After sitting down with this new group of people for only a few minutes, Massie came to a realization. Meeting Derrick's friends was like peeling back that curtain behind the Wizard of Oz. It gave her insight on everything that Derrick was or ever has been outside of the past week with her. And apparently, there was a lot of stuff go gain insight into.

Cam, the boy with the strange eyes (that Massie noted were in fact different colors), reminisced about a time when Derrick had convinced their soccer coach that their starting goalie had a bad stomach flu behind his back which resulted in that goalie being benched and Derrick getting to play. The best part, Cam had said, was watching the dumbstruck expression on the other boy's face.

"What about that time we all went down to the beach and had that bonfire?" Chris (or Plovert, as he had sometimes been referred to) added from Massie's left. He seemed to be the more tamed male in the group, with a pair of intelligent hazel eyes framed by thick, horn rimmed glasses. What would've looked dorky on most looked positively _good_ set against his summer tanned skin and dark hair. "The park rangers were called on us because apparently fires were illegal."

"Hey," Derrick grabbed a French fry from off his plate. "I didn't see any sign indicating so."

"Well you were never the brightest bulb in school," Dylan added cheekily.

"Oh please Dylan," The one named Josh scoffed. His darker features hinted at his exotic background, but Massie never picked up on any accent whatsoever. He had been silent for most of the rehashing, but his dark eyes kept flicking over in Massie's way from time to time. "I faintly recall you failing so many classes you were on the verge of being in high school for a fifth year."

Dylan grumbled, the smile disappearing from her face. On her left, the raven haired girl Massie warily noticed earlier laughed at her friend's dispense.

Her name was Alicia, and from what Massie had gathered it was because of her they were all able to go on this getaway. She was the newest member of this here group, and apparently the wealthiest. Her father was a business mogul, and they moved to the sunshine state from Texas during Derrick's junior year. Massie had been secretly waiting to hear her drop a 'y'all' into her speech, but was thus far disappointed.

"Did you done anything ridiculously wild in high school, Massie?" Cam looked across the table at her, apparently now making a point in including her. Next to him, Derrick eyes flicked upwards at her, a curious smile spreading across his face.

"Uh, nothing that I can recall," Massie put her salad fork down as she talked. "I think I was too busy with AP homework to properly bask in all the stupid. I guessed I really missed out, huh?"

Cam gave a short laugh. "Apparently so. How many AP classes did you take?"

"AP European History, AP US History, AP Psychology, and AP English junior and senior year."

"Shit," Josh cursed. "_You_ didn't even take that many APs, Plovert."

Chris shook his head. "No, I was kind of freaked out by AP Euro when I heard of the homework load the teacher at our school dumped on us. How was it on your end?"

"I think it was mainly notes, but it was still a lot," Massie recalled.

"Ew, notes," Dylan's button nose wrinkled.

"Bet you got into a good school, huh?" Asked Cam, taking a bite out of his burger.

"I'm attending UCLA in the fall."

"What major were you thinking of?" Chris asked. He seemed to have the most interest in this topic than the rest of them.

"I haven't," Massie admitted casually, earning shocked glances from everyone- Derrick included.

"What?" Chris sat up higher in his chair. "You don't go to UCLA to have an undeclared major."

Massie shrugged. "I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually."

Josh nodded slowly. "Wow. Now _that's_ ballsy."

Alicia's brow creased, her gaze focused on her plate in front of her. "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with all that college shit."

"Well sorry our conversation bores you, Leesh," Chris took a sip from his coke. "Not all of us have trust funds the size of Rhode Island."

The hairs on the back of Massie's neck stood on an end. She tore her attention away from the conversation to see the familiar dark, enigmatic eyes boring into hers. But Derrick seemed far away, like he was too consumed in his thoughts to process that Massie was staring back. And with a small flick of his gaze upwards he was back again. With one last gaze, he turned back to the conversation. Massie was left confounded and with arms covered in goose bumps.

She hated it when he did that.


	12. xii

**first things first, sorry.  
second, there's been a penname change. i've been wanting to change it for a while, but have been pretty unlucky in figuring out what i'll change it to. i'm not sure if this one will stay, so bare with me and the possible multiple name changes.  
third, this chapter is about five and half thousand words (so much for splitting it in two, huh?). it's long. and i got lazy at proofreading, so sorry for that. i'll go over it better in the morning with rested eyes, so those of you who read this within the first twelve hours that it's up just know that it shouldn't be too difficult for you. but i make no promises :)**

**this long and emotionally confusing chapter goes out to: **Jane Doe, Ariana, ixdookiie, A Happy Day, Angela, pleasedontleavemealoneagain, **and **mo.

* * *

**DAY O8.**

Massie stifled a yawn. She had been sitting with Derrick and his friends for about an hour or so. By this time, everyone had finished eating, but they hadn't finished talking. At first, Massie tried to keep up and join in, but their bromances were so tight it was like cutting through cement. Instead, she people watched. There were some interesting characters in Las Vegas. Most wore the traditional tacky tourist Hawaiian print shirt, while some of the girls opted for too small miniskirts and a variation of the halter top.

"So, Alicia and I were planning on going shopping after lunch," Dylan said cheerfully, eyeing Massie with eagerness. "You should join us!"

"Um, no," Massie nearly stuttered. "No, I shouldn't impose."

"Oh please- we'd be happy to have you come along!" Dylan seemed to mean it, while on her left Alicia looked sour. "Besides, I doubt you want to hang out with them. Not only will your above standard IQ lower but it would probably bore you to tears."

Massie glanced around the table quickly. Derrick looked partially amused, his eyebrows raised as he sipped from his water glass. She figured it was best to give in. "Yeah, yeah sure I'll go."

"Fantastic," The redhead beamed, turning to wave down a waiter. "Check please!"

"Just so you're warned," Chris leaned towards her ear. "You have just sold your soul to the devil. A strong urge to gorge your eyes out with a hanger will sweep over you about forty minutes in, but I'm sure you'll have enough control to keep yourself together."

"Shut the hell up, Chris," Her peppy demeanor cracked for a split second, just long enough to look up from the bill and send him a scathing glare. Then she turned to Massie. "Don't listen to him- it'll be fun, I promise."

Massie forced a smile. She partially wished she'd said no, told everyone she wasn't feeling well, got a room, and called Claire. Being around Dylan (who was far more spunky and bona fide girly girl than Claire ever was) made her long to talk to her friend again and for the guilt over ignoring her to set in.

"So let's meet up back in your guys' room later, okay?" Dylan offered, rising to her feet. Alicia and Massie did the same.

"Sure thing," Cam said, giving a short farewell wave. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," Massie said, though generally more directed at Derrick. His response was a simple head nod, but he managed to gather up enough sense to send her what she supposed was a reassuring half smile.

It didn't really work.

—

The Venetian had its own array of fine couture shops, most of which were only right across from the restaurant where they were sitting. Much like the restaurant, the stores exteriors resembled true Italian architecture. It was kind of surreal, and it was hard for Massie to remember that they weren't actually in Italy.

"Want to go to BCBG?" Dylan asked, looking over at Alicia. "I've been wanting to get a new dress from there for a while now."

"Yeah, sure," Alicia nodded at the idea. "I haven't really checked out their summer collection yet, so that works for me."

Massie wasn't exactly fashionably inept, but the topic of clothing and their designers was never really her thing. That role normally fell to Claire, who apparently had nothing on these two girls when it came to the ever broad topic of the fashion industry. So wordlessly, Massie followed the pair through one of the elaborate archways.

"So how long have you known Derrick?" The attempts at small talk were started immediately after Dylan had found a clothing rack that caught her attention. Her manner seemed genuine, though Alicia seemed to find a type of fringed skirt more interesting than the current conversation.

"For about a week," Massie answered it simply.

Dylan looked up briefly. "A week? Why on Earth are you out and about in the country with a complete stranger? No offence, but for a girl as smart as you are that's a pretty stupid move. Not that I'm implying Derrick's a creep, or anything."

Massie exhaled, eyeing a mannequin warily. "It's a long story, but it wasn't like we met up online. A mutual friend set it up."

"Kemp, right?" Massie nodded, and Dylan gave a friendly smile. "I've talked to him a few times, and he seems like a pretty cool guy. I mean, he took in Derrick a few years ago after that whole-" She stopped herself suddenly, eyes flickering back to the clothes almost shamefully.

Massie understood. "It's okay, I know about his dad."

Alicia's head snapped up. Her eyes were narrowed incredulously as she stared Massie down. "You do? He told you?"

"Yeah, that's actually pretty surprising," Dylan agreed. "He's not exactly an open book of feelings. We were dating when it happened, and he tried so hard to act like it didn't affect him. I'm not sure why, but for some reason he has this tendency to act like an emotionless wall." She shook her head slightly, and held up a cream colored mini dress. "Ooh, I like this."

"It'll look good against your hair," Alicia commented. She had just enough time to flash Massie another look before going back to the rack in front of her.

Though the brunette hardly paid her any notice. It bothered Massie to admit that she was still focused on what Dylan had said. It didn't really surprise her that they had dated; in fact it explained their behavior toward each other earlier in the day. But for some reason Massie felt a small knot form at the pit of her stomach as she eyed the redhead next to her.

Chris had indeed been right about one thing- shopping with Dylan and Alicia was tiresome. What had only been a mere hour and a half felt like five, and by the time they finally stepped into the elevator Massie's converses clad feet ached. She looked forward to getting off of them and never seeing the inside of a clothing store again.

"I feel bad you didn't buy anything," Dylan said. Her hands grasped at the handles of three shopping bags, while Massie's were hidden in the pockets of her black shorts.

"No need," Massie reassured. "I should save my money for the rest of the trip anyway."

From the corner of the elevator, Alicia was a quiet but ignorable force. Ever since Massie had met her there were curt replies and harsh glances sent her way. She didn't know what the cause of it was, but it was a little unnerving. Dylan seemed to be oblivious to all of it. Even now she smiled to herself in the reflection of the doors and hummed a bit while Alicia gloomed.

When the elevator doors opened with a light _bing!_ Massie felt like she could breathe again. Alicia strode past her and led them down the hallway.

"Um, Dylan?" Massie spoke barely above a whisper. "Is Alicia mad at me or something?"

"Oh," Dylan shrugged. "Don't mind her. She's always had an issue with people she doesn't know too well. I'm not sure if it's a jealousy thing or what, but don't take it too personally."

Massie nodded in thanks, but still didn't feel too reassured.

The trio came to a stop outside room number 1765. Dylan rapped lightly against the white wood with her knuckles, and a few seconds later Josh opened the door.

"Hey," he greeted. He held the door opened as they all filed inside. "We were beginning to wonder if we needed to send a search party."

"And I'm beginning to wonder when you'll get better jokes," Dylan fired back.

The suite was far much nicer than anything Massie has ever stayed in. The front entryway opened up into a larger room that was separated into a living room space and makeshift bedroom. The living space held a plasma TV tucked away into a cabinet and a long, L-shaped couch which was occupied by the other boys. But right before lay two neatly made queen-sized beds with small backless love seats at the foot. They beckoned Massie's tired legs invitingly, so she immediately went to sit down on the one closest to the door.

"Is this all that you've been doing?" Dylan set her shopping bags down on the floor. "Watching ESPN and ordering room service? We just ate!"

"The gourmet mozzarella sticks enticed me," Chris said unapologetically.

"We discovered that there really isn't much to do except gamble around here," Derrick clasped his hands behind his head. "So it was either this or end up losing my car."

"Good choice," Massie quipped. Derrick glanced her way, meeting her eyes with a small smile.

"So we're going to sit around all night?" From Alicia's tone, everyone could tell that as long as she had anything to say about it that would not be the case.

"Do you have a better idea?" Josh asked.

"I do," Dylan held up a small pamphlet that previously rested on the desk. "It's an advertisement for a couple of nightclubs. And this one has been dubbed 'Vegas' new hotspot'…"

"You want to go clubbing?" Cam sounded a little less than thrilled. "In case you fell down and hit your head, we're all only eighteen. They're not going to let us in."

"It says here it's an 18+ club," Dylan grinned triumphantly.

Chris groaned. "Do we have to? I kind of like just sitting here." Massie internally agreed.

"Chris, I can almost guarantee they'll have your precious mozzarella sticks at the bar," Dylan seemed set on the idea she had just created. "Oh, come on guys! It'll be fun!"

The boys all exchanged skeptical glances.

"You can count me in," Alicia piped up. Dylan beamed.

A sigh exhaled from Derrick's corner of the end of the couch. "It doesn't actually sound that bad." He offered, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. But Dylan took it anyway.

"That's the spirit!" She said, turning to the others encouragingly.

"Alright, fine," Josh caved. Cam shrugged, defeated.

"They better have mozzarella sticks," Chris warned.

"Great," Dylan turned on the balls of her feet and scooped up her shopping bags. Seeing Massie still sitting on the small couch, she beckoned to the door with her head. "Come on- let's go to our room."

"See you," Massie gave a small wave to the boys before following her out of the room.

**[ ]**

"Why does it feel like I have nothing to wear?" Dylan asked. She was standing before her suitcase while the majority of its contents were strewn about the room. It looked to Massie like she had plenty to wear.

"Why don't you wear the dress you just bought?" Alicia suggested. Having taken refugee from the exploding suitcase on one of the two beds in their room that was almost identical to the boy's, she had promptly gotten out her laptop and began to type away.

"I thought it was more of a daytime type of thing," Dylan started to rifle though her shopping bags. "You think it would work for a club?"

"Yeah, it could," Alicia said. "If you dress it up right."

Dylan held her newest purchase aloft. It was a soft pink, sleeveless dress with lace detail around the waistline. Massie noted that it was definitely something Claire would wear, and she suddenly had an urge to call her back. "What do you think Massie?" Dylan asked, turning the dress more her way.

"Yeah, I think that'll work," Massie honestly had no clue what the difference was between a daytime dress and a night dress, so she figured it was best to agree.

Dylan sighed. "Okay then, I'm wearing this," She gave it a toss toward the only cleared part of her bed. "What are you going to wear, Massie?"

"Uh," Massie stammered. "I don't know. The fanciest clothes I have with me are denim skirts- nothing really suited for going out."

Dylan clucked her tongue. "Well that just won't do, will it? You can borrow something of mine if you'd like."

And that was that. Massie opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, figuring there was probably no use in going against her.

"So what made you want to go to college in California?" Alicia asked without looking up. If she hadn't known better, Massie would have never known the question was directed at her.

She crinkled her brows. "I don't know, it's a good school?" It came out as a question. "I've never been to the west coast before?"

"Wait, you've never been on this side of the country and you choose _now_ to go? By yourself? Alone?" From the way each question was phrased, it seemed like the concept completely dumbfounded the girl. Dylan, meanwhile, dug through what remained in her suitcase like a woman on a mission

"Well at first I wasn't exactly on my own," Massie said, awkwardly. "My best friend Claire was going to come out with me-"

"Was?"

"Yeah, um, it turns out she got into her dream school back in New York."

"Perfect!" Dylan's triumphant cry brought both of their attention back to her bed, ending what little bonding they had been doing. Holding aloft a wad of olive material, she rose to her feet. "And I think the coloring does you well. With the right makeup, your eyes will look great. I can help you with that, though- don't worry about anything."

Massie was taken aback, accepting the material without question.

"Now, go on," Dylan gave her a little shove towards the bathroom. "We only have two hours."

"She doesn't seem to go out much, does she?" Massie heard Alicia mumble to Dylan as she crossed the room.

"Well she should, she's got a great body!"

Closing the door behind her with a soft click, Massie wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered by Dylan's comment. To be honest, the Vegas nightlife (or any nightlife, really) didn't really seem all that appealing to her. After being on the road for a week, all she really wanted to do was draw up a bubble bath and rent a stupidly cheesy movie. But she didn't want Derrick's friends to think she was a stuck up New York girl who only ever wanted to do things that she wanted. Besides, Derrick seemed quite comfortable with the plan. And if his mopey ass could do it, so could she.

The dress Dylan had thrust at her looked about as threatening as a fluffy kitty, but Massie eyed it with caution. Just from the looks of it, she could already tell there is a large chance it will be extremely uncomfortable. Nevertheless Massie stripped down to her underwear and stepped into it.

The olive green jersey dress was complete with pleats and a beaded design at the single shoulder it covered. As Massie didn't exactly share the same bust line as her new red-headed acquaintance, it fit loose around her chest even after she zipped up the side. But after doing a few small jumps in place she concluded that it wouldn't be enough to allow a major wardrobe malfunction.

She emerged from the bathroom slowly.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Dylan complimented, as soon as she caught a glimpse. "Isn't that a good dress for her?"

"Yeah, it's actually _really_ good," It was the first thing Alicia has said to Massie that sounded like she meant it.

Dylan looked pleased as she stepped up to Massie. "Now, I should probably do something with your hair…"

—

Two hours later, after Dylan was done pretending Massie was her life sized Barbie doll, the three of them left their hotel room and started their way down to the lobby.

"I can't believe you wore your hair down," Dylan said to Alicia as soon as they stepped in the elevator. "Doesn't it bother you when it's all hot and sweaty and sticking to your face?"

Alicia said nothing, a small grin on her face. Her little black dress was more daring than theirs. Stopping just a few inches below a length that would send most nuns into cardiac arrest, Massie had to admit it complimented the girl's figure. However, that mixed with its shimmery appearance and low neckline put it on the list of things she would never be caught dead in.

Scoffing, Dylan did a quick check of her own sleek ponytail in the elevator doors. "Well, don't come crying to me for a hair band when it's as hot as the Amazon on the dance floor."

An urge to check her own hair swept over Massie, but she managed to hold off. Dylan had taken her shoulder length tresses and arranged them into an intricate type of knot at the base of her neck. She normally never even let Claire play with her hair to this degree, but with Dylan it was like she couldn't say no. There was no way she would have gotten out of the makeup either.

Alicia had arranged for them to meet the guys at the entrance to the club, as Dylan had informed them it was just near the hotel lobby. But as it turns out, Dylan's definition of "near the hotel lobby" meant on the complete other side of the building. After twisting and turning through one intricate hallway after another, they came to a high ceilinged room. On the opposite end, a line of people stood waiting to get into their final destination.

"Looks pretty cool," Dylan observed.

"Yeah, I'm shaking in excitement," The monotone of Alicia's voice enticed the smallest of grins from Massie. Dylan ignored this.

"Come on, let's go find the posse."

It didn't take them long; the boys were a few groups away from the door, out of which a pulsing bass crippled Massie's eardrums. She wasn't even inside the club yet, and she longed for Ibuprofen.

"Well look at you guys," Chris grinned at the sight of them, eyebrows rising. "And Dyl- I guess miracles do happen!"

His comment was rewarded with a swift smack upside the head with a white clutch.

But the girls weren't the only ones who looked good- Massie had to admit the boys cleaned up good. They were all dressed smartly in their own variations of dress pants, dress shirts, and jackets.

Derrick, looking indifferent, smiled only slightly when Massie turned his way. "You do look nice," He offered. He went one step further than the other guys by sporting a thin black tie.

Massie shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't like I had much of a say in it. Dylan's like the fairy godmother on crack."

"I'll pretend I never heard that," Dylan grinned at the brunette, linking arms with Alicia. "Now, how long have you guys been waiting?"

"About twenty minutes. We used to be back there," Josh motioned towards the end of the line. "And now we're almost inside. So it's been moving fairly well."

"You've only been standing here for a minute," Chris looked skeptically at Dylan. "Are you _that_ impatient?"

"I'm patient!" Countered Dylan, with glaring signs of annoyance. But thankfully, the small group of girls in front of them were let in. They came face to face with the bouncer, who crossed his ripped arms over his black shirt.

"I.D," His acknowledgement was gruff, and everyone retrieved their driver's licenses. His small eyes brushed over them quickly. "Alright, just wait a second."

Massie wasn't quite sure what there was to wait for, but thought it best not to argue with this man. Her eyes drifted behind him, where a bucket full of lime green plastic wrist bands sat on a chair. "Um," She cleared her throat. "Don't we need one of those?"

"No," He gruffed. "Those are for people over the legal drinking limit." Her questioned seemed to annoy him, so he undid the rope and let them in.

"Oh, excuse me," Dylan said sheepishly. Massie had turned back in time to see her seemingly loose her balance and just about collide with the bouncer. He glared at her before turning back to the line.

"Nice one," Alicia hissed in Massie's ear. "That was great thinking with annoying him to death." Massie, expecting the comment to be paired with cold eyes, saw instead a playful smile that she couldn't help but return. "And you," Alicia's voice heighted as they neared the pulsing music. Dylan looked hardly embarrassed by her recent clumsiness as she reared up the group. "You should really consider retiring from the heel-wearing business."

"Oh you won't be laughing at me in a second," Stealthily checking behind her as they entered the stuffy club she beckoned everyone around her in a tight circle. "Check out what I have," Dylan's smile was mischievous, for in her hand she held out six green plastic bracelets. Massie glanced at her cautiously.

"Nice!" Cam hissed, reaching into her palm.

"Um," Massie paused, eyeing the small bits of plastic warily. Though she was hesitant to do so, for some reason she found herself accepting hers.

"Relax," Alicia coaxed her. "If you just act cool and confident, no one will question you."

Massie noted that Derrick slid his on with little hesitation.

"Alright," Dylan beamed. "Let's do some damage."

—

Massie soon discovered that in this club what seemed to be an hour really turned out to be only twenty minutes. She was left alone near a pillar while Dylan, Alicia, Cam, Chris and Josh seemed to dissolve into the messy tangle of bodies that was the dance floor. Derrick, on the other hand, must have melted into a wall or something for she had no idea where _he_ had disappeared to.

Wringing her wrist subconsciously, she noted that the crowd seemed to have grown considerably since they had arrived. A few times she had the pleasure of being bumped by elbows or backs. And after a drink nearly sloshed on her borrowed shoes, Massie decided to take a lap around the club.

She should at least make it look like she was having fun.

But on her way past the bar, Massie's eyes fell on a familiar head of dirty blonde hair. Derrick sat alone on a barstool, no Cam, Josh or Chris in sight.

"What, are your legs tired from running through my mind all night?" Massie grinned ridiculously, partially proud of her stupid yet strangely appropriate pick-up line. Derrick turned suddenly as if startled by her appearance. "Oh, sorry," Massie internally winced. "I guess that was a little weird, huh?"

"No, not really," Derrick gave her a small, closed mouth smile. "It just sucked really badly."

"That was kind of the point," Massie propped herself onto the vacant barstool next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His mouth said one thing, but his eyes said another.

But Massie knew better than to press it. "Oh."

He didn't offer up a response in return, so for a split second the only thing filling their ears was the typical club mix that was a hybrid of Lady Gaga and Pitbull- or whoever else had a hit at that moment. So Massie tried another approach, leaning towards him with a wide grin. "Wait, I get what this is."

His dark brows were peaked as he looked up from his drink.

"You can't dance can you?"

Scoffing, he rolled his eyes. But her playful manner was reciprocated with his smile. "No, that's not what it is. I assure you, I can dance."

Massie nodded, completely consumed in her role of sarcasm and mockery. "Yeah, I'm sure you can."

"Massie, I can dance."

"Oh, you don't have to convince me. I'm sure you can do the Macarena just fine."

"I happen to be the Macarena god." The look on Derrick's face was far too amused for her to take his annoyance seriously. He seemed to get what she was doing and seemed to drop that conversation. "But wait, how come you aren't out there?"

Massie faltered. She didn't really expect that obvious rebuttal.

"Maybe it's _you _who can't dance," Derrick teased.

She turned away slightly. "Oh, shut up. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Like me, you just didn't seem to be enjoying this as much as they are."

"Yeah…" He trailed off, and she watched as something came over those eyes of his. He sat up straighter, leaned in closer. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

She blinked; a genuine and usually uncharacteristic smile bloomed on her face. "Sure."

**[ ]**

The pair had ended up retreating back to the boy's suite. Massie kicked off her sinister heels at the door, giving a small sigh of relief to be freed. She noticed Derrick grin while shedding his jacket onto a bed. She watched him loosen his tie and cross the room before catching herself staring.

"Um, I'm going to get something to drink," She announced, voice wavering slightly. But he didn't seem to notice. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

As she bent down to the mini fridge, Massie internally scolded herself. The more time she spent with Derrick, the more times she caught herself staring. And it was irritating beyond belief. She had never been so distracted by a boy before. The weird effects he had on her were starting to get old. And what was there to look at, anyway? When they first met, Derrick was nothing less than a total ass to her. Granted, he was on a grief driven emotional roller coaster caused by his father's death, but it wasn't an acceptable excuse. Sort of.

Surfacing, a water bottle in hand, Massie was greeted with an empty room. "Derrick?" She called, looking around for any sign of the tall center of her thoughts.

"Out here!"

Hesitantly, she crept forward to where his voice had sounded from. She hadn't noticed at first that the room had a small balcony, but there he was- leaning forward on the railing and looking out at the bright strip below. She joined him, mimicking his stance.

"Wow, this is some view," She verbally noted.

"Yeah. From up here, it doesn't really look like the city of sin it really is." The thousands and thousands of lights from below lit the contours of his face, and she took this moment to really appreciate his features. From his slightly long, thin nose to the strong outline of his jaw and brows, she saw her travel partner as someone who has quickly grown to be someone she holds dear. The heat from his arm seemed to sear through his white shirt and burn hers. "You know," He said, pulling her from her thoughts. "I just realized earlier that this trip of ours is almost over."

Massie looked down at the rail. "Oh, yeah." Now that she thought about it, he was right. They probably only had another day of driving ahead of them.

She could feel him looking at her. "I bet you're excited to start college, huh?"

The way he said it made her remember what waited for him in California- a funeral. And when she looked back up at him she was reminded again of how wounded he really was. But he wouldn't want to talk about it, she knew that. "Kind of. A little nervous without Claire there, but…" _Claire._ She needed to call her first thing in the morning.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Derrick's words of comfort were a nice thing for her ears to hear. "California's a nice place. I think you'll like it."

"Do you want me to go?" Massie asked suddenly. He looked confused. "To your dad's funeral, I mean. Do you want me to go with you?" He was surprised at her question, and she immediately wished she never asked it. "Nevermind, it's just… forget it. Sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up."

He straightened up slightly, clearing his throat. "It's fine."

They fell into an awkward silence, something that Massie was started to get used to with him. She figured she should break it, but nothing to talk about really came to mind.

"Hey, Massie…"

"Hmm?"

The first thing she noticed when she turned was how close he was leaning towards her. She could see his eyelashes in great detail, the light freckles over the bridge of his nose and the specks of gold that circled his pupils. It wasn't uncomfortable, yet a small chill went down her pine. She could smell the remains of his drink from earlier on his breath, and the slightest hints of his cologne she's gotten so used to smelling. She noticed his eyes on her lips, which she realized she was biting. He was getting closer, so close. What was he doing? And why was it affecting her so much?

But he pulled back, running a hand through his hair. Turning around, he was now facing away from her and the view of the madness below. Massie heard him sigh harshly. "You should, uh," There was something in Derrick's voice that she had never heard there before. "You should go back to your room."

Massie blinked. "Oh, um, alright. Goodnight, Derrick."

As she walked back inside she could feel her frustration heightening. This kid had so many issues he was drowning, and she didn't even know where to begin with helping him. Deep down, she knew she was starting to feel something for him, but she was smart enough to know it was stupid. From tonight's display, it was clear he was really only interested in playing with her. Why did he have to be such a prick?

As she slid the keycard into the door of the room she shared with the girls, she came to the conclusion that she would no longer let him toy with her like that. The second this trip was over, Derrick Harrington would be out of her life for good.


	13. xiii

_'on the first day of christmas alex gave to thee\ the next chapter of mile five (finally)'_

merry christmas, happy hanukkah, happy kwanzaa. hope you all have a great holiday break. i know for me it was much needed. also, i'd like to remind you all that writing updates will always be on my livejournal. and as usual, sorry for any incorrect descriptions. i haven't been to LA in years.

and a huge, _huge_ **thank you** to all who reviewed for last chapter. the reactions i'm getting for this story astound me; , Angela, bookie101, Jane Doe, A Happy Day, Sydney, PLDLAURA, the city in love, Hi my name is Mia (just a wild guess, your name is mia? xD), loveurlife, CrazyCountryLove3, pleasedontleavemealoneagain, Sky, massingtonforever, .danse, AnGeLa, and Hannah.

lyrics in this chapter (in order) are from- _dots on maps_ - say hi, _turn around, look at me_ - the vogues, _we got more bounce (in california)_ - soul kid #1.

also, while i still have your attention (unless if you've completely skipped this to read the story), i'd just like to persuade you to nominate for the 2011 clique fanfic awards. i'm not saying you should all go out and nominate for my stories, but you should all nominate a favorite story of yours. it's more fun for everyone when there's a variety of things nominated. self nominations are okay, too xD. i'll put a link of my profile if you're interested.

* * *

**DAY O9.**

It was almost funny how quickly things can change. The relationship between Derrick and Massie had taken an entire 360 from the first time they were confined in his Jeep a week ago. And Massie, who sat in the passenger seat defiantly immersed in the desert surroundings outside the glass, was simply done. She was done hoping that they'd progress past the point of verbally attacked one another. She was sick of making efforts to insure some kind of humane interaction with him. Even is she wasn't, there was no point to it. Los Angeles was only four hours away. Their trip was almost over.

Though it was still four hours too much to Massie. Even Derrick's friends could tell that something was off between them when they had bid them farewell not a half an hour ago. The car's atmosphere was so glacial Massie was sure she was at risk for frostbite.

Not that it was her fault or anything. It was Derrick's fault. _He's _the one who made a move on her. _He's_ the one who then changed his mind halfway through._He's_ the one who caused a series of conflicts in her emotions and reasoning that kept her up all freaking-

Right. Four hours too long.

Her phone pulsed in the lap and she answered it without bothering to check who it was. She was too thankful for an excuse to think of something else. "Hello?"

"Congrats on surviving the week!" Massie recognized Claire's voice instantly. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah, well," Massie spared a quick glance in the driver's direction. Derrick hadn't moved from his position since they got in the car- one hand on the wheel, the other leaning on the door, and eyes set straight ahead. "There's still time, isn't there?"

She completely missed the remark. "I just wanted to check in, figure out where you are."

"Well mom, we just left Vegas about a half an hour ago."

Claire's scoff filtered through the speaker. "Cute. Hey, you have to tell me how it went with Derrick's friends. Kemp says that they're nice people, but Kemp also thinks anyone who makes eye contact with him is a nice person. I need your trusted opinion."

"It went well," Massie said, picking stray hairs off of her jeans.

"Is that code for 'I can't badmouth his friends when he's sitting right here'? Because I'm taking it as such. I guess I'll just call you later then."

"Sounds good." All she wanted to do was get off the phone. It was beyond awkward attempted to have a conversation with Claire with Derrick giving her the silent treatment.

Claire bid her farewell, and Massie snapped her phone shut.

**[ ]**

She would never survive.

They still sat in a stony silence an hour after leaving. The radio played a melody that was foreign to her, something she had just decided on to prevent any dispute over the matter. The tune was joyful, and frankly getting a little annoying.

Resting her head against the cool glass of the window, she watched the desert scenery pass by one odd cactus at a time. She racked her brain for a recollection of putting anything semi interesting in her purse that morning, but came up with nothing. She didn't even nick a pack of playing cards from the hotel.

Massie turned her head, and her eyes rested upon the radio. How easy would it be to just reach over and turn this crap off? It was take only seconds, just a few simple movements of her arm and hand and the station would be changed. But then, Derrick might say something.

She sneaked a peek in his direction. He still sat stonily in his seat as always. She's discovered on this trip that he has a great talent for sitting still.

Suddenly, an idea blossomed in her head.

"Will we get to Los Angeles without speaking two syllables to each other?"

She felt his eyes snap toward her got her sudden vocal outburst but she was concentrated in the radio, her hand turning the dial swiftly.

_When she says,  
"Oh, tell me, this is all it's gonna be?"  
And I say, "Oh, I don't know just how it's gonna be"_

Massie inhaled sharply. "I think that's a no." She turned the dial again, looking at Derrick who had trained his attention back on the road. "Is there a chance that Sean Bean from _The Hitcher_ is going to stop us and chop out bodies up into little pieces?"

That one got Derrick's attention. "What?" He asked incredulously. Massie didn't answer, decided to let the upcoming lyrics do it for her.

_There is someone walking behind you,_  
_turn around, look at me._  
_There is someone watching your footsteps,_  
_turn around, look at me_

"That settles it then," Massie said simply, sitting back and finally looking in Derrick's direction. "We're going to get murdered."

"I wouldn't worry about Sean Bean," Derrick said, almost catching Massie by surprise. "His character dies in every project he's in, from _Lord of the Rings_ to_Game of Thrones_. I think we'll be fine."

He seemed to be willing to acknowledge her presence by this point. An hour ago, a stubborn Massie would have been indifferent to that. But present time, highly bored Massie positively loved it. She'd be willing to pretend the night before didn't happen if it meant that she wouldn't be tempted to jump out of the car just for something to do.

"Do you have one?" She asked him, her fingers ready to wind up another answer.

He paused for a second, and she could see him trying to collect something to ask. "Is Massie going to like living in California?"

The dial was set.

_We got more bounce in California  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in California  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in California  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in California  
Rollin' easy when we ride_

Derrick laughed, and Massie smiled at the sound. "See? Who needs Claire when you have hustlers and non stop parties."

Massie was eternally thankful for whoever came up with the radio game.

**[ ]**

Los Angeles looked almost just like it did in the movies- tall buildings, slightly smoggy horizon, with gorgeous tanned people walking the streets. Massie had been trying to take in as much of the city and her surroundings as she could ever since they crossed the Nevada California border. It was weird to think she was going to be living here now, instead of back home in New York.

The University of California Los Angeles campus was just west of the city. It was a pretty campus, she supposed. But the more Derrick drove around the more it dawned on her that she would be completely alone out here.

"So where are we going exactly?" Derrick asked her.

Massie cleared her throat. "Um, try the registration office. I have to get myself a student ID before I do anything."

Derrick complied, and soon he pulled the Jeep up against the curb in front of the office. "I'll wait here for you."

Wordlessly, Massie stepped out of the car. She turned around to thank him, but she stopped. Their trip was almost over. In a couple of hours, she would no longer have to be associated with Derrick Harrington. The thought left her surprisingly crestfallen.

"Well, are you going in?" He prompted, motioning towards the door.

So much for that.

The office was air-conditioned, something Massie immediately appreciated. Even though she was only outside for a few seconds it was a nice change from the dry heat she was just exposed to. A tall counter was directly in front of her, and behind it sat a woman with hair so blonde it almost looked white. Her skin was slightly tanned, but a little on the fake-looking side. Massie briefly wondered if everyone here fit the California stereotype.

She stepped up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Massie Block. I'm here to get my ID."

The woman behind the desk looked up from the nail file, her bleached blonde hair sliding off her shoulder. "Um, you're a little early."

Massie felt the frown tug at her face. "What?"

"We don't give out IDs for another week," The woman explained, looking slightly sympathetic. "The moving in period doesn't start for new students registered for the fall semester until the end of this month."

Massie started at her blankly, hoping with all her might that she did not just say what she thought she did. "Can you give me a moment?" She retreated to a corner of the office, whipping out her cell phone with lightning speed. "Claire, pick the hell up," She murmured into her phone.

"Yes?" Claire sounded completely oblivious to the mess she had just caused for Massie.

"Why the hell did you tell me that registration started the first week of July?"

"Um-"

"Because it doesn't!" Massie tried to keep her voice just below disruptive. "It certainly doesn't! So I'm homeless for the next two weeks."

"Whoa, okay," Claire sighed. "Sorry, I guess."

"_You guess_?"

Her friend ignored her. "What are you going to do? I mean, I don't know anyone down there you could stay with."

Massie began to pace. "Like I said, I'm _homeless_."

"How much money do you have left?" Claire asked. "You could stay at a hotel or something."

"Not enough for a week, even if I go to a shady hourly motel where there's an equal change of catching diseases from the bed sheets as there is for being murdered in the middle of the night."

"I could ask your parents to wire you some money," Offered Claire.

Sighing, Massie rubbed her brow. She really didn't want her mother to know about this, because it would only heighten her irrational fear of Massie leaving. But what other choice did she have? "Can I call you back?"

"Did you get everything all sorted out?" The woman asked, now checking the ends of her hair for split ends.

"Um, no," Massie said as she returned her phone to her pocket. "Can you tell me where the nearest motel is from here, please?"

Five Minutes later, Massie left the registration office, a sheet of paper clutched in her hand. The Jeep sat on the curb with Derrick leaning against it, right were she left him. "So are you all settled then?"

"Nope, not even close," Massie held up the paper in her hand. "This is the number and address to the finest of Southern California hourly room and board."

"What?"

"Yep. I can't get into my dorm for at least another week," Massie explained. "So, if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate a ride down to…" She checked the address. "Lucky Lou's."

Derrick grimaced. "Because that sounds completely like your average charming bed and breakfast."

"Yeah, well," Massie reached around him and pulled the handle on the door. "It's not like I have another option."

Derrick was silent, but he stood aside to let her open the door. "What if," He wasn't looking at her but instead at the cement curb at his feet. "What if it wasn't?"

Massie frowned, confused.

"I mean, you could stay at my house, for a few days, if you want."

It took Massie a moment to register what he said. 'Um, Derrick, forgive me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a _funeral_ to host? I don't think it would be appropriate for me, someone who's hardly a friend, to stay in your house."

Derrick shrugged. "I'd say we're friends. Besides, if I were you I'd rather stay in my guest room than on a bed where you can get an get an STD without even having sex."

Exhaling, Massie turned to fully face him. "I don't know, it doesn't really sound like a good idea."

"Well, no one's forcing you." He began his walk around the font of the car, waiting until he opened the driver's door to continue the conversation. "If you don't want to, then don't."

Massie said nothing as they pulled away from the curbs and eventually left the UCLA campus. The idea of staying with Derrick and his family was weird enough, but add a funeral into the mix. And with the tale Derrick told her several days ago about his childhood, there was bound to be some bad blood between them. No, she'd rather push the boundaries of her tetanus shot and stay away from that, thank you.

But there seemed to be a different plan laid out for her.

As it turns out, the lodging establishment they were directed to was presently nothing more than an old empty building with a rusty, peeling sign. Massie stared with disbelief at the faded '_Lucky Lou's_'. Someone had it in for her.

"My guest room is probably sounding pretty good right about now, huh?"

**[ ]**

Derrick lived south of Los Angeles, in the beach side city of Newport. It took them less than an hour to get there, but the scenery had changed dramatically. In place of the alleyways and busy city streets was a magnificent beach side with Spanish-styled housing that fit the environment perfectly. She also couldn't help but notice the size of those houses. The deeper they got into the town, the more elaborate the houses got.

Massie eyed Derrick. She never pegged him as a rich boy. Cocky, sure. Asshole, definitely. But rich? Not exactly.

"So um, my sister's name is Sammi, or Sam," Derrick told her, continuing with his brief family run down he had started once they saw the _Welcome to Newport!_ sign. "She goes to college in Arizona."

"Oh." She could feel the butterflies growing in her gut, making her incapable of forming responses composed of multiple syllables. And to think she was nervous meeting his friends.

Derrick flexed his grip on the steering wheel. Massie wondered if this was the moment he finally realized what a terrible, stupid idea this was.

"And my aunt should be there, too- my dad's sister. Her name is Clara."

"Ah."

"She's named after my great-grandmother."

"Hm."

Derrick sighed maneuvering the Jeep into a left turn lane. "Okay, so I know this will probably be super awkward for you, and it probably wasn't the brightest idea in the world-"

"You think?"

"-but I would be lying if I said I thought I could handle this on my own." He was actually able to look at her this time, Massie noted. "And I know we aren't super close, but you're the only person who knows about the deeper stuff, the stuff about my family. Well, no, there's Kemp, but he's on the other side of the country. Basically, you're my moral support."

Massie could feel her eyes widen slightly as he spoke. It was almost uncharacteristically open and slightly touching. "Moral support?" She repeated, sounding like she didn't believe it (and she didn't, really).

"Moral support." He smiled slightly at her.

Massie exhaled, somehow feeling his smile transfer over to the corners of her mouth. "Well then, I'll do my best."

The road Derrick turned onto took then further away from the ocean and deeper into the rich suburbia. Another left, a right, and then another left, and they were there.

"Alright," Derrick said, turning into the end of the driveway. "This is home sweet home. Except not so much sweet."

Massie stared. "It looks, ah…"

The house was two-stories tall, it's stucco exterior painted a sand color. A window with spanned the complete height of the house greeted her eyes as it stood at the center of the house. The detailing was wrought iron, and it was used in everything forn the light fixtures to the handrails lining the steps leading up to the heavy-looking chestnut double doors.

"… cozy," She finished awkwardly.

Derrick smiled, but it fell quickly. "It's been a while since I've seen them. They're probably pissed at me."

Massie set her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Hey, they're your family. They'll come around. Besides, they'll probably be so happy to see you they might not even remember that you emancipated yourself and moved across the country to live with a family they hardly know."

He turned to her, dark brows knit in a slight scowl.

"Right, moral support. I'll just help with the bags."


	14. xiv

first off, thank you _thank you_ for mile five's title of the best incomplete multichap of 2011.

second, i jumped on the bandwagon and got myself a formspring. if you have any questions or just want to drop me a comment or friendly reminder to update (or use caps excessively, it's up to you), feel free to do so.

if you don't have a fanfiction account but want to communicate with me somehow then my formspring is your best bet, as i don't always answer fanfiction related things on my tumblr. the link is on my page if you want to check it out.

this chapter of is actually kind of boring- boring to my standards, anyway. and i'm sorry about that. but the point we're at in the story is more somber than what it has been in previous chapters, but it focuses more on derrick and who he is as a character, while massie is more the observer. so try not to get your expectations up for next two chapters for anything rather dramatic or thrilling to go down, because it probably won't. but after that, go for it ;)

**FRUIT BASKETS TO:** sophie, angela, massingtonforever, PLDLAURA, Readingcutie428, someone who left no name whatsoever (trying to cheat the system, eh? :D), Jane Doe, ixdookiie, Nicole, hannah, CrazyCountryLove3, BreathingUnderwater, rosalie87889, ANONYMOUS, kitkat[dot]me, mo, JenniferBroflovski, ANONYMOUS (same one as before or... ?), ariana, and anonymous.

you all brighten my day. seriously.

* * *

**DAY O9.**

Massie never thought a hunk of stained wood could be so threatening.

The front door to Derrick's childhood home loomed in front of her, the small decorative carvings seeming to mock her. This was so stupid. Why was she even here? It wasn't too late to turn back, to call her mother and admit defeat so she could get hotel money wired to her. It would be almost unbearable to listen to her mother's chastising but at the moment it sounded far more appealing than dealing with a strange and grieving family.

She was going to do it, too. Massie had turned completely around on the front steps, mouth open to inform her companion of her new plans. But then she saw Derrick's face.

He wouldn't look at the door— he wouldn't look at anything above eye level. The wariness and dread that were present in his features seized her, and she knew she wouldn't leave him. He had asked for her to do this with him, and she wouldn't let him down. She couldn't.

Clearing her throat, Massie put on a smile. Moral support, that's what she was here for. "You ready?" That question was pointless, but she felt this was a situation where pointlessness was needed.

Derrick exhaled a breath he had seemed to be holding, before extending a slightly tanned hand to the doorbell.

The chimes echoed, and Massie swallowed. She heard footsteps.

There was no mistaking the resemblance between Derrick and the woman who opened the door. His sister, Massie presumed, was tall and slender, with the same deep eye color and shade of dirty blonde hair (give or take a few added highlights). "Derrick?" Her voice is small but full of confusion. Massie could be invisible to her.

Derrick looked above and beyond uncomfortable, but there was the slightest hint of relief mixed into his features. "Hey, Sammi."

There was the smallest of pauses, before his sister leaped forward and enveloped him into a hug. He returned it only after the initial surprise wore off.

"It's so good to-" She stops, pulling away from him to look him in the eye. "I mean it's been so-" The third time must be the charm. "I didn't even know you were coming!"

Derrick's brows crinkled, looking puzzled. "I emailed mom a few weeks ago telling her I'd be here. Why would I miss this?"

"Oh. She never mentioned it. But she doesn't really mention anything lately…" Sam trails off at this, her eyes then finally landing on Massie. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Right, uh, this is Massie Block, a friend from New York."

"Hi," Massie extended her hand, as the section of her brain where she stored basic manners seemed to be the only thing functioning. Everything else was paralyzed. Thankfully, Sam met the shake halfway.

"Sam Harrington." She opened the door wider and stood aside. "Please, come in."

At the sight of the interior of the Harrington residence, Massie felt foolish for being so impressed with it's exterior. The more than modest entrance foyer opened up to a wide living space with ocean facing high windows that still didn't quite reach the top of the even higher ceiling. A large mirror adorned the wall right next to the front door, hung just above a side table adorned with a bowl for keys. A staircase sat just to the right of the foyer, and extending just beyond that was a long hallway that Massie could only assume led toward other equally impressive rooms.

"Massie's going to college over at UCLA in the fall, but we got here too early for her to be let into dorms yet," Derrick continued, following Massie across the threshold. "So I kind of offered her a place to stay here."

Sam rounded on her brother. "That is the worst idea I've ever heard. No offence," She added quickly, turning back again towards Massie for the briefest of moments. "But, really? Aunt Clara and Uncle Todd are flying in tomorrow, not to mention the service and plans- it's a really, _really_ bad time to open a bed and breakfast."

Massie wanted to sink into the ground.

"Oh, please," Derrick countered. "We have room. I mean, we have a pool house that's just gathering dust-"

"If it's too much trouble, I can leave," Massie interrupted quickly, taking two steps towards the door.

"No no," Sam said, sighing warily. "If you really don't have any place to stay, we'll figure something out." She stared at Derrick for a second. "I doubt mom's going to like this-"

Derrick's face hardened "You know, that's not really a huge concern of mine. Where is the charming woman, anyhow?"

"She went out to the store," Sam replied shortly, turning and leading the way into the kitchen through an archway in the living room.

The kitchen was spacious, even with an island counter and a breakfast nook tucked into the corner. It was filled with a warm glow from the still setting sun, which seemed to illuminate the white cabinets in a soft orange. "Are you guys hungry?" Sam asked, heading over to the fridge.

Massie perched herself awkwardly on a bar stool next to the island counter, while Derrick leaned against the door frame. "I'm fine," She said meekly. Derrick's silence answered for itself.

Sam turned around, a carton of orange juice in her hands. She went to get a glass from the cupboard but stopped, retracting her hand from the handle slowly. "You know, you really made things worse when you left."

Things couldn't get any tenser. Massie picked at her nails, trying hard not to look at Derrick or Sam.

"How would you know?" Derrick's voice was cold, harsh. "You weren't even around."

"That's not fair," Sam's voice was quiet. "Am I not allowed to educate myself? I have to spend my life baby-sitting this entire family?"

Derrick laughed shortly, but there was nothing humorous about this. "You don't get it. The thing is, you never looked back. Once you were gone, you were gone. You never called us to check up, to help us out with mom. You left dad and I to deal with it all. You left _me_," Derrick stepped towards to the door, turning for the first time since they arrived to Massie. "Come on, let's figure out where you're sleeping."

Massie wordlessly rose from her seat to follow him from the room. Briefly, she looked back, but Sam was finding more interest in the orange juice carton, her expression unreadable.

**[ ]**

Derrick led her up the staircase with his bags in hand. He looked tense, and Massie didn't dare attempt to start any conversation. The pair came to a brief stop before the last white door on the left. Finally, Derrick twisted the knob and opened it.

There was no question as to whose bedroom it was. The walls were adorned with various posters of bands and bulletin boards overflowing with pictures and ribbons. The navy duvet on the full sized bed in the corner looked as if it hadn't been slept in for a while. A thin layer of dust covered the entire surface of the desk. The calender hanging above it read _July, 2008_. But there were small things that advertised that someone had resided there once; a sweatshirt laid half hazard on the floor, halfway inside out, and a white plate lay on the side table as a leftover from whatever snack it had held. _Almost frozen in time_, Massie mused.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to hear that," Derrick said, tossing his two duffle bags onto the bed. "But I'm sure there will be more of it."

Massie didn't think to say anything. Her eyes wandered over to the shelf above his desk where an array of trophies, ribbons, and medals were displayed. Dust had managed to cover them, too. "Do you need help unloading the rest of your stuff from the car?" Massie asked him quietly, remembering the rest of the boxes in his car.

He nodded. "Yeah, but we can do that later. Since the guestroom is going to be in use, I guess you could stay in the pool house. There's bound to be an extra mattress in there."

"That'll be fine," Massie said. A pause settled between them. "Um, your sister seems nice."

Derrick snorted. "Yeah, real nice. Granted, still much better than my mother."

"Who else from your family is coming?"

He shrugged. "Apparently my aunt and uncle, meaning my cousins too most likely. But at the service I'm sure they're will be co-workers, friends of the family- Cam and them said they would swing by in a few days."

Massie felt at a little more relieved at this piece of news. At least there would be more than one person she felt comfortable around present.

Derrick sighed, laying back on his bed. From the last light of the day streaming in from the window, Massie could see clouds of years worth of dust displace itself.

**[ ]**

Derrick's mother still hadn't returned from the store by the time dinner was ready. Derrick, Sam, and Massie sat around the dining room table, chewing in silence.

What little conversation did arise was short and drenched in an uncomfortable forcedness. Sam asked Derrick how his soccer was going, and he replied it wasn't actually, and that he stopped playing after she left for college. After another silence, he asked her how it was going- college, that is. She replied it was well, and then told a funny story about her professor calling her by the wrong name for the entire semester to which no one laughed at.

To say Massie was glad that moment was over was an understatement, but she was well aware there far more awkward meals in her immediate future.

It was when Massie was helping Sam with the dishes (she had to do something to make up for her imposition), that Derrick entered the kitchen.

"Well," He started slowly. "I'm off to bed. 'Night Massie."

Massie turned briefly, shooing him a soft smile. "Goodnight."

Derrick paused before leaving, turning to look back at them. "Goodnight, Sammi."

Sam had stiffened considerably at the lack of her mention before, but the second those parting words left his mouth Massie could feel the relief pouring out of her. "Goodnight Derrick. I'll see you in the morning."

Massie listened as his footsteps grew smaller, putting some cups into the dishwasher.

"I suppose you're getting tired, too," Sam said, wiping her hands off on the sides of her pants. "We should probably get you set up in the pool house."

"Alright," Massie said, closing the dishwasher.

"Go get your stuff and meet me in the living room."

Massie followed her out of the kitchen, but while Sam turned down the hallway, Massie went out to the foyer where she had put her duffle bag. It was weird seeing her black duffle bag in this setting. It didn't look like it belonged, it's old luggage tags a stark contrast against the neat and expensive surroundings. She picked the bag up, and went to reenter the living room when something reflected in the mirror stopped her.

She must not have noticed it when they first came in, but on the opposing wall hung a collection of framed photographs. The many faces captured her attention, and she stepped up to the wall to get a closer look.

The first thing Massie noticed about them was the expressions upon the faces in the pictures. There were smiles in every shot. She saw frozen moments of various Christmases and birthdays and family gatherings; all that were captured and hung on the wall. A younger Derrick with sandy blond hair was featured in almost off of them, and Massie smiled at the sight. One picture in particular enticed the biggest smile from her.

It appeared to be taken during a trip to the beach. Though the photo was black and white, and slightly grainy it wasn't difficult to make out its dipiction. Derrick (he couldn't have been much older than six) was in the arms of a tall man who looked almost exactly like him. His father, no doubt. He had the exact same eyes- shape and everything. His father was laughing, looking at Derrick's small face as if they were the only two people who really got what exactly had been so funny.

It made her sad to see such a sight, knowing exactly what Derrick had lost.

After gazing for a few more moments she pulled herself away from the photographs and returned the living room. Sam was waiting for her by the double French doors, hands full of neatly folded sheets. "Right this way," She said, pulling open the doors with her free hand and stepping out into the night. Massie followed.

They passed by the pool and headed toward a smaller, one story structure with one wall made entirely of glass. Sam opened the door and hit the lights. It was a moderately sized single room (save for what looked to be a bathroom in the corner), with various boxes stacked against the far wall.

"We haven't used this in forever," Sam explained, taking the sheet off of a leather chair. "Sorry for all of the miscellaneous crap."

"It's nice," Massie admitted. She had never known anyone who had a pool house.

The taller, blonder girl set the folded bed sheets on the chair before crossing over to the boxes. "There should be a mattress back here…" She rummaged around a little before letting out a triumphant, "ah!". She dragged out a queen-sized mattress that was up on its side, pushing it over on the floor once it was all the way out from it's concealed spot. "There might be a box spring back there too-"

"That's alright," Massie said, stopping her. "This should be fine."

Nodding, Derrick's sister when back over to the chair. "Here," Sam held out the folded sheets to her. "Sorry we couldn't offer you anyplace more comfortable."

"Oh no, this is more than enough," Massie said, clutching at the sheets. She was kind of thrilled at the prospect of being away from the main house and the tension. "Thank you, really. I'm sorry for intruding like this."

Sam waved a hand, dismissing it. "Nah, it's no problem. We've had to shelter Derrick's friends multiple times before, so, you could say we're kind of used to it."

"But not under these circumstances," Massie pointed out.

Sam smiled softly, but it didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't the first forced smile Massie had seen from her today. "True." She turned towards the glass doors and slipped into the yard. "Goodnight."

Now alone, Massie sank onto the mattress. This had got to be, without a doubt, the most awkward and yet so tragic situation of her life. The way Derrick and his family functioned was so out of tune that she had a sudden urge to call her own parents and make sure that they were on good terms. She reached for her phone.

Her mom picked up after the second ring. "Massie?"

"Hi, mom," She said, feeling more at ease just with the sound of her mom's voice.

"Are you in your dorm yet?" Kendra sounded excited, talking miles an hour. "How is it? Is it nice?"

"Oh, it's..." Massie paused. Who was she kidding? She couldn't lie about this. "Actually, I'm not in my dorm yet. We got the move in dates wrong, and so the move in isn't for another two weeks."

"What? Then where are you?" Panic was all she heard. There was the freak out Massie was looking for.

"I'm staying with a friend of Claire's," Massie said, figuring that it was probably best not to tell her _all_ of the details. And she technically wasn't lying, because Derrick was a friend of Claire's. Kind of.

Kendra huffed. "I don't like this. I can send you some money for a hotel-"

"No, mom, you don't need to. I'm fine here."

"Are you sure? Because I don't like how you're out there alone with strange people-"

"Mother, believe me when I say I'm fine," Reassured Massie. "I just called to let you know what's up, okay?"

"Alright, but-"

"Call you tomorrow, right." Massie finished for her. "Bye mom. I love you."

Kendra sighed in defeat. "Love you too, sweetheart."

Ending the phone call, Massie laid back on the bare mattress. Through the windows that lined the wall in front of her, she could see the faint outlines of palm trees. It was almost unreal how much had happened in the past week. She didn't feel like the same Massie who climbed into Derrick's Jeep over a week ago. She remembered going into this expecting a picturesque road trip with two of her best friends, not even dreaming of what would actually happen. Or, what was happening. Her trip wasn't over. There were still days left to go.

Her time with Derrick wasn't quite over yet.


	15. xv

hey there. long time no see.

before i do my thanking for reviews and all that, i'd like to say something. recently i've seen reviews left on stories expressing their disappointment in how long it takes the author to update. and they've been expressing them rather rudely. none of you all who have reviewed my stories have done so, so thank you very much for that. but, honestly, you all understand that every person has a life outside of the internet? it's pretty disrespectful to say how annoyed or pissed you are that a story hasn't been uploaded in a month. so next time, please consider what kind of stuff the author may or may not be going through in their life before you think to drop a not-so-friendly urging to update. just saying.

anyway, on a happier note, **thank you** to last chapters reviewers for their patience: Readingcutie428, hannah, pandabearz4life, emmy, at the strike of midnight, mo, Jane Doe, ariana, angel4everandever, and GaelicDancingMaiden.

also, happy st. patrick's day.

* * *

**DAY 1O.**

For a split second after opening her eyes, Massie couldn't remember where she was. And then she did.

The pool house was bright, completely doused with sunlight that streamed through the wall of windows facing out over the yard and the coast beyond. The heat from the rays crept up her body underneath the covers, and Massie pushed away the top sheet lazily. California mornings were definitely a change from those on the east coast.

Back home, she reveled in sunny mornings whenever she could. She would spend them as lazily as possible, curling up in her bed with a book or on the couch with bad reality TV shows. She wouldn't make any effort to do anything productive at all until noon, unless it involved assisting her mom in making chocolate chip pancakes.

At the thought of her mother's breakfast specialty, her stomach let out a groan. Had she missed breakfast? A quick glance to the inside of her wrist told her it was only a little after nine, so maybe not. Something told her the Harringtons were not the type of family to have sit down breakfasts every morning.

Lifting herself up from the low mattress, she left the pool house and stepped out into the warm morning. It was much easier to appreciate the view the house had in the daylight. As the house was perched on a cliff side, there was a slight drop off a few feet from the edge of the pool that gave the effect that they were right on top of the ocean. And it was stunning. For Massie's first in person view of the Pacific Ocean, there really couldn't be a better day than this clear Tuesday morning.

She continued her way into the house, opening the French door off of the kitchen. Then she stopped.

A figure sat with their back to Massie at the island counter, legs crossed a top of wooden bar stool. Her hair was longer than Sam's, lighter. Her posture reeked of more elegance and poise that only an older, more experienced woman would carry. In one hand she lightly held a piece of toast, the other propped up the newspaper.

Derrick's mother, no doubt.

Massie became suddenly aware of her current state of dress- an old t-shirt bearing her high school crest and a pair of heather grey cotton sleep shorts. It wasn't exactly her outfit of choice for meeting the reportedly hostile mother-recently-turned-widow of her road trip companion. Thankfully, the woman in question didn't appear to have noticed her entrance into the kitchen quite yet, so Massie quietly made for the immediate right archway leading to the living room. She was only a few steps into the room before she was stopped.

"Massie," Sam greeted, descending the stairs. "I was just about to wake you."

Massie froze, imagining the reaction of the woman in the other room at the sound of her name. "Uh, good morning." She spoke quietly.

"Derrick went to go pick up our Aunt and Uncle from the airport. Are you hungry? I could make some waffles."

Waffles would require her to return to the kitchen, where Derrick's mother was no doubt wondering who in the hell was at her house. She opened her mouth to politely decline, but her stomach betrayed her.

Sam picked up on the growl, and smiled. "I guess that's a yes. Come on, then."

Dread was all she felt. Though she didn't know much about the woman, the way Derrick's mother was mentioned by him didn't lead her to think anything good. But then, there wasn't much that would be done to avoid it. What other choice did she have? It wasn't like she could sneak around in her house without meeting her.

Massie stuck close behind Sam as they entered the kitchen. Derrick's mother hadn't moved from her perch.

"Good morning mom," Even Sam's voice seemed to lessen in its usual pep. "This is Massie, a friend of D-"

"Another freeloader, then?" The comment was short and cold, said without even a glance upwards by the speaker. Sam shot an apologetic glace in Massie's direction, who's face burned.

"No, actually," Sam said, coming to Massie's defense. "She's going to college in Los Angeles and needed a place to stay until the dorms open up. I offered her a place here." Massie noticed how she decided to omit Derrick's part in all of this. It made her wonder just how much bad blood there was between mother and son.

"Hmm." Folding up the newspaper, the widowed Mrs. Harrington finally looked upwards and Massie got a proper look at her face. She could see Derrick in her features almost as much as she could in the picture of his father. There were little hints of him everywhere, from her slender nose to her brow line to even the basic shape of her face. But the permanent scowl that seemed to be underlying each feature wasn't something that she saw in Derrick often. She looked exhausted and agitated.

"Um, hello Mrs. Harrington," Massie started awkwardly.

Her greeting was dismissed. "I'm have an appointment to go meet with our lawyers. There's been some kind of delay with the will reading." The older woman stood, the small heels she wore clacking against the stone floors as she exited the room. It wasn't until Massie heard the front door slam shut that Sam spoke up again.

"She's normally not like that," Derrick's sister didn't seem to be convincing just Massie as she retrieved the waffle ingredients from the cupboards. "I mean, she used to be a fun person a while back."

Massie took the stool next to where Derrick's mother had been seated. "You mean before Derrick left?"

"I guess so. Kind of." A pause. "It definitely didn't get better after he left, anyway."

Sam filled Massie in on the missing pieces of the Harrington family history. They used to be the perfectly picturesque- the key there being 'used to'. But something in their family broke. Their parents started to become distant.

"I had always thought that something went wrong with their relationship," Sam confessed. "There was this tension that I could tell we all sensed but I was never sure what the source of it was. And then I left for school, and I would be lying if I said there was any part of me that wish I had stayed. I was happy to be out of there. Derrick couldn't wait that much longer, I guess."

Massie was quiet, processing the new information. Something had gone horribly wrong with this family, there was no question about that. And at this point, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what it was. She was all for a Dr. Phil moment where this family can reunite, but she doubted it was possible.

She heard the opening of the front door just seconds after Sam slid a plate of waffles in front of her.

"That might be Derrick," Sam said, getting out another plate in preparation.

"Hello there!" The voice that called out was far too feminine to have come from Derrick's mouth. But Sam reacted instantly.

She abandoned the plate on the counter. "Aunt Clara!"

Aunt Clara could have been the twin of Mrs. Harrington. She possessed the same small eyes, the same small mouth, and the same pointed chin. The major difference was her smile. It was beaming and bright as she enveloped Sam into a hug. It was a smile that must have resided on her face often- the laugh lines framing her mouth proved it.

"Hello sweetheart," The elder woman enveloped Sam into a hug. "You've gotten so big."

"Yeah, well, I'm not thirteen anymore," Sam replied with a smile.

From behind her stepped a man, clutching at the straps of a handful of suitcases. Massie assumed this to be their uncle. He had a kind face, his mouth wide and without a doubt meant for smiling. It was weird to Massie that such bright and happy people were related to the Harrington's, a family who didn't seem to be exactly full to the brim of sunshine and rainbows. Derrick was the last to emerge, dressed in another pair of khaki sorts and a black t-shirt.

Massie wished more than ever at that moment that she had at least changed into actual pants before leaving the pool house.

"Who's this?" Aunt Clara inquired, spotting Massie as Sam went to greet their Uncle.

"Massie Block," Derrick answered just as the mentioned went to open her mouth. He skirted past his aunt and went to stand on the other side of the counter closer to Massie. "She's a friend of mine who needed a place to stay until the dorms at UCLA open up."

It seemed that Aunt Clara glanced at Massie for a second longer than was necessary, a look in her eye that Massie couldn't quite pinpoint what to call. But she brushed it off, sticking out her hand in a greeting. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, dear." Massie's hand was shaken quite enthusiastically. "How do you know Derrick?"

"Through mutual friends."

"Did you go to school with him?"

Massie shook her head. "No, I met him when he came to visit New York a few years ago."

"Ah, the Big Apple," Their uncle added, chiming in to the conversation. "Remember when we went there, Clare? That street vender who tried to sell you your own purse?"

"I'm sure she's not talking about the city!" Clara called playfully behind her. The man grinned. "This is my husband, Todd. He likes to chime in with irrelevant contributions."

"It wasn't _that_ irrelevant," Todd countered with a smile. "She was talking about New York, after all."

"Yes, but she didn't say New York _City_. You know, the whole state isn't called the big apple."

Massie watched as the two went back and forth. The playful and affectionate bickering was the first thing she had smiled at in Derrick's house. The first real piece of evidence that the entire family wasn't as destructive as she had thought was a comforting thing.

Derrick, on the other hand, wasn't too interested. He picked absentmindedly at an apple he had plucked from a bowl of fruit on the counter. Massie took in the shadows under his eyes and concluded that he had a sleepless night. "You okay?" She asked him quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of the rest of his family.

"I'm fine," He replied.

Like always, Massie didn't believe him. There was no question that the source of his troubles lay with his family. There was also no question that she could not sit by all day and watch it. She needed to do something. "Let's get out of the house today. Show me around town, or something,"

Derrick looked at her, confused. "Show you around town?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Massie flashed him a small smile. "I'll go get changed."

He sighed as she rose from the stool. "Whatever. I'll meet you at the car in twenty."

**[ ]**

Massie concluded that she was never get used to the California heat. Fanning her face with her hand, she cracked the window to Derrick's Jeep. It felt weird to be back in the car again. Their driving journey was over- the boxes and bags gone from the backseat and her CD case missing from the dashboard were indicators of that.

For what felt like the billionth time, Massie turned her head and looked over at Derrick. Eyes masked with his Ray Bans, the blond in his sandy hair looked blonder in the morning sunlight streaming in from behind his head. He was gorgeous, but Massie already knew that. This wasn't the first time she's looked at him and didn't know how to act, how to think. But the if the incident in Las Vegas was any indicator, she knew he didn't want anything more than friendship.

Exhaling, Massie looked away. "So, where are we going?" They had left the rows and rows of large houses that composed Derrick's neighborhood behind and were now closer to the waterfront.

"I was thinking the pier."

Massie had never been on a pier. At least, apart from in a dream. For something with such a simple concept it amazed her how great it was. It wasn't largely crowded, and her and Derrick were able to walk down the planks without having to worry about anyone else. He led her a bench just next to the railing, overlooking the water.

"So," She started. "Your aunt and uncle seem pretty cool. Where are they from?"

"They live in Seattle," Derrick said, picking at a loose splinter of wood on the bench. "I don't get to see them all that much."

"It seemed like it," She said. She looked out over the water. As the sun had made Derrick's hair blonder, it made the ocean bluer. "It's so pretty here."

He smiled. "Yeah, well it gets old pretty quick."

They sat in a comfortable silence, the soft breeze picking up the small strands of hair framing Massie's face. She desperately wanted to talk to him. And not just about this filler things, topics that don't really matter. She wanted to talk to him about his family, his father. But she knew that he did not share that desire. If there was anything she learned about him on this trip, it was that he wasn't the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.

She settles on more filler, because talking to him about it is better than not talking to him at all. "So who else is coming from your family?"

Exhales. "I think my cousins are coming up too, but just for the funeral. That's it for family that I know about. Cam, Chris and Josh are coming up later today, too."

"I'm surprised Kemp's not coming up for this," Massie remarked. It made sense for Kemp to be here right now. Him and Derrick were close.

"He didn't think it was appropriate," Derrick answered. "He feels partially responsible, or something."

"It's not his fault," Massie said softly. "And it's not yours, either."

Derrick said nothing, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. Thanks to his sunglasses, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was much easier to read when she could see his eyes. But from the slight tightening of his muscles around his mouth she figured she went a little too far with that last comment. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was stopped.

"Derrick? Is that you?"

They both turned at the sound of the noise. There stood a girl- tall, evenly tanned, California blonde, and unbelievably pretty.

"Karen?" Derrick sounded surprised.

The girl (Karen, apparently) rushed forward, her purse swinging wildly from the crook of her elbow. She pulled Derrick to his feet and enveloped him into what looking like to be a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, it's _so_ good to see you! It's been so long…" She trailed off, aqua eyes finally spotting Massie perched awkwardly on the bench below. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Massie." It was obvious Derrick was pretty surprised. "But, _wow_, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Because I only live, like, five blocks away, right?" She smiled, showing off a set of teeth so white and perfect they reminded Massie of chiclets. "How was New York?"

Derrick told her it was fine. Massie eyed him knowingly.

"I was real sorry to hear about your dad," Karen said next, lessening in pep. "I really liked him. He was a nice guy."

Derrick said nothing to this.

"My mom and I are actually planning on going to the service tomorrow, if that's okay." When he again said nothing, Karen continued. "So, I guess I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"It was nice meeting you," Karen said quickly to Massie with a smile, before turning on the toes of her sandals and continuing down the boardwalk.

Massie waited until she was out of earshot. "Was that the Karen you talked to Kemp about?"

"What?"

"I remember you telling Kemp the first morning that you were seeing a Karen or a Rachel or someone," Massie reminded him.

"Oh, right," He cleared his throat and sat back down by her side. "Yeah, I was talking about her. I lied, though. We aren't dating. I mean we did back in high school for like a month, but we aren't now. I just told Kemp that so he'd think I was somewhat okay."

Massie unknowingly relaxed. "Oh. Makes sense."

"No it doesn't," He said. "And don't lie. I can tell when you're lying."

She scoffed. "No you can't."

"I can too."

Though she wanted to argue with him, she stopped herself and smiled. It was almost like old times- and by old, she meant a week ago, because that was as old as it got with them.

A shrill chirp sounded from Derrick's pocket, and he withdrew his cell phone and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

Massie looked away to give him some privacy. Her gaze turned to a surfer on the water below who was floating lazily on his board as he waited for the perfect wave to roll in. She had never been surfing. Maybe it was something she could finally try out while she's in California. Claire would've loved it, too. But at the thought of her friend Massie remembered that she would be on the other side of the country. Claire would never set foot in California. She didn't think there was such a thing as long distance surf lessons.

"Really? Okay, I'll meet you there."

Massie turned back just as Derrick tucked his phone away again. "That was Cam," He informed her. "They just pulled into town and wanted to know if we'd meet them for lunch."

She smiled, as genuinely as possible. Finally, some friendly faces.


	16. xvi

yep, yep, sorry. but in return for you patience, i give you a pretty long chapter. it's also my favorite so far.**  
**

**thanks for the loving: **angela, Readingcutie428, mo, Jane Doe, hannah (who has to fight me for derrick harrington's hand xD), ariana, GaelicDancingMaiden, emmy, amber311, alphaChick (i think), and julimeg.

also, i'm itching to write a harry potter story. but i need some prompts/parings because i got nothing. if you have an idea you want to share with me, please feel free to do so.

mmkay, do enjoy.

* * *

**DAY 11.**

Massie had never been to a funeral before.

Actually, that was a lie. She had been, once, a long time ago.

When she was about four, her great aunt died. Thinking about it now Massie could distinctly remember sitting sandwiched between her mother and father in a pew. Her mother clutched tissues, her father stony. But she didn't understand why they were there. She didn't understand the concept of death, especially when it concerned someone she'd never met before.

She smiled grimly at the parallels to today's proceedings.

Standing in front of the narrow floor-length mirror in the pool house, she looked over her appearance. Having not had anything appropriate for a funeral in her possession, Sam had lent her a dress of hers. It was the second time in four days she was wearing borrowed clothes. But this time, the outfit was more to her taste than Dylan's contribution. Black, and more loosely-fitted, the dress stopped just above the knee, showing off her black stocking-clad legs. Her hair was pulled back into a knot to show off the lace-composed collar and sleeves, which gave the dress that slight touch of elegance. It was exquisite.

And she felt terrible for finding any sort of contentment in the day.

The weather didn't make it much better, either. Unless your mood was perpetually bright and sunny, the California weather system would never reflect what you were feeling. Massie had no time to appreciate it herself. She gathered up the small black beaded bag (also borrowed), and left for the main house.

The funeral proceedings for Nathaniel Harrington were to take place at the neighborhood church, a couple of blocks over. The wake would be held at their house following the service. The thought of the property being filled with Derrick's friends and relatives made her stomach clench with slight nerves, but she willed it away.

This was a day for Derrick. There was no time to be consumed in her insecurities.

Finding the kitchen empty, Massie continued on into the living room. It looked as if sometime earlier that morning several flower arrangements were delivered to the house. Elaborate and simple bouquets took up almost every viable surface.

Sam was putting on earrings in the large mirror in the foyer when she spotted Massie in the reflection.

"Morning," She smiled, the gesture nowhere near close to reaching her dark eyes. Massie gave her a similar expression in return. "Mom and Derrick are already down at the church. I volunteered to stay behind and wait for the caterers to arrive to get set up for after." She gave herself a quick, half hearted appraisal in the mirror before turning around to face Massie. "That dress looks good on you. I'm glad it worked out."

"Thank you," Massie said. She debated briefly if it would be weird to compliment Sam's appearance on the day of her dad's funeral, as it more than likely was not her main concern. But still, the elder girl did look good in her all black ensemble composed of a pencil skirt, tights, and a blouse.

Aunt Clara emerged from the top of the stairs. "Sam, dear, do you want us to wait for the caterers with you?"

"No, it's fine," Sam said just as Todd appeared to join his wife. "You two can go ahead. Tell Mom we'll be there as soon as we can."

It took the caterers a good twenty minutes after Clara and Todd departed to show up. And by the time Massie and Sam got into the silver Mercedes sedan the latter was antsy. But it was in vain, for they made it to the church with several minutes to spare.

The Newport Heights Presbyterian Church reminded Massie of a small version of a European Cathedral. But of course, it wasn't like she expected any less from the Newport area.

The entrance hall was adorned with stone pillars and large, stain glass windows. The straggling guests who still hadn't entered the nave were talking in low murmurs. A few who spotted Sam walking past sent sad smiles in her direction. She acknowledged some, but kept up her pace for the nave. Massie trailed behind silently.

Almost every pew was filled. Nathaniel Harrington was a well-known man. The ceiling of the nave were very high, only further convincing Massie of it's cathedral status. More pillars lined this long room, and the many more stain glass windows allowed so much natural light in it was as if they would actually be outside.

The service officially started in a few minutes. Massie realized that Sam was headed for the very front pew where most of the family was already seated, but she didn't belong there. Slowing her pace, she lingered a few steps behind Sam, trying to think of how to get out of this, when a voice called her name out softly.

It was Dylan, and she waved her over to the open seat next to her. Massie wordlessly and graciously filled it.

"Hey," the redhead breathed quietly. "Good to see you."

"Hey Dylan," Massie leaned forward to look to the girl's other side. "Alicia."

Alicia nodded in greeting before going back to staring ahead blankly.

"Don't mind her," Dylan reassured in a hushed tone. "She may act like a cold-hearted bitch but she's actually very sensitive. Funerals have always had a huge affect on her. I don't even think she met Derrick's father."

"Yes I did," Alicia said, leaning over to join the conversation. "He worked with my father once."

Dylan shook her head slightly, smiling. "Well, either way." Her expression turned somber as she stared forward to the front of the room where the casket sat. "I can't believe this. Poor Derrick."

Massie eyes flicked upwards, going immediately to the front row. The back of his dark blonde head was tilted downwards and very easy to spot. She could see his slumped shoulders and could tell by his form exactly what his expression probably looked like—gaze trained at the floor, mouth in a tight line, nostrils slightly flared. It was a look she'd seen on him countless times in the past week and would bet anything it was on his face right now. He had never been able to escape the pain of this, even hundreds of miles away.

A dark-haired head suddenly blocked her view. "Hey," Cam said, sliding into the open pew in front of them. Josh and Chris followed.

"There you guys are," Dylan greeted, brightening slightly at the sight of the trio. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming."

"Yeah, well, not even scary Mrs. Harrington could keep us away," Cam responded. "I wish we could sit closer though—the last thing I want to do is cause a scene, and we all know she'd do it."

"She didn't want you guys here?" Massie asked, not as surprised as she probably should have been.

Josh shook his head. "She's convinced we're freeloaders and terrible influences."

"Although really, I think Derrick's the guilty party responsible for the bad influencing," Chris added.

The fact that Massie hardly knew Derrick was thrown back in her face. She didn't know what he was referring to, and from the small mischievous glint in Chris' eyes she knew she probably never would. "That's terrible," She said. "Derrick should be allowed to have his friends here."

"Well, we are," Josh said, running a hand through his hair. "But the same can't really be said for Kemp."

"Kemp tried to come?"

Cam nodded solemnly. "Had a plane ticket booked and everything. But of course, Derrick's mother wants absolutely nothing to do with him. I think she partially blames him for this."

This time when she looked upward, Massie's gaze focused on the woman sitting to Derrick's right. It was the closest she had seen mother and son be to one another since she had been staying with them, and it might have been playing more of a hand in Derrick's tense body language than Massie had originally thought.

Dylan shrugged, just as the last guests took their seats. "It's not like we can really blame her for grieving, can we?"

The service went as any other might have. Or so Massie thought- she could hardly pay attention. She spent the vast majority of the time staring at the back of Derrick's head, watching him. Though he didn't look up much, eyes permanently fixated on the stone floor in front of him.

Speaker after speaker were called up to the podium, reading off long speeches filled with countless stories about the late Mr. Harrington. Massie noticed that they followed the same pattern—a few tales about a time in his youth that displayed just how caring and loving a person he was dotted with pauses to allow the talker to recompose themselves. It was touching, but nothing could compare to when Sam took the podium.

The entire room seemed to straighten their backs at the sight of her. His daughter, one of the two kids left to live the rest of their lives without a father. Sam cleared her throat, looking down at the note cards clasped in her hands. Tear tracks glinted on her cheeks in the light, but she was completely composed and in control of herself. And when she spoke, her voice showed no signs of wavering.

"When I was four years old, I brought my father in to preschool for career day. I was excited to show him off to my friends. Their fathers were repairmen or bankers, but they never came close to competing with my father—at least, not in my eyes. I really don't even think I understood what he did for a living. I don't think I really cared. He was practically the president to me. You see, growing up, he was the person I looked up to the most. When I was upset, I went to him. When I was angry, he was always the person who could calm me down the best, usually with a funny joke. My favorite one he told involved a rabbit and a horse, and something about a dirty barn." There were a few low chuckles throughout the room, no doubt guests remembering being told the joke in question themselves. "He was one of my favorite people on this earth. Though I love my family entirely, I think he was the piece of us that brought out out shine. Like the kindling to a fire, I think we were all better with him around.

"Things didn't really change all that much when I was older. I still looked up to him, I still loved talking to him. I hated going away to college, because although I knew I could just pick up the phone and call him whenever I wanted, it just wasn't the same as talking to him face-to-face. And then, when I got the call…" Sam bit her lip, and even from her position near the back of the room Massie could see tears slipping from her eyes. Her voice wasn't quite as even the next time she opened her mouth. "My dad was the best person I knew. He was the best father anyone could ask for. I could go on for days about how unfair it is that he was taken from us so early, but that's not why we're here, is it? We are here today to celebrate him, to celebrate his life. And it is quite something to celebrate. My father, Nathaniel Harrington the second, was a great man. And as he used to say, 'Why waste sunshine on a perfectly good rainy day'?"

**[ ]**

"So what's the plan now," Alicia leaned against a pillar in the entrance hall. "We all go back to Derrick's house?"

"I suppose so," Massie answered. She glanced around the faces of the mingling guests for the Harrington family, but did not glimpse their sandy-haired heads. "But we should probably wait for them to leave first."

Dylan shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "They could be a while, though. I don't even see where they went."

"Normally they go back to talk to the priest after the service," Josh said, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Separate family prayer time, or something like that."

"I bet Derrick's really enjoying that," Chris said dryly.

"Not really a religious person then, is he?" Asked Massie.

Cam forced a laugh. "Not really. The whole family isn't, now that I think about it. They go to church twice a year, on Christmas and Easter, but even then Derrick would be bitching the whole way about it. A self-described realist, he is."

"What, you guys didn't share your religious beliefs while on the road?" Dylan asked with a slight smile. "You two got so close, I would have figured it would have came up by now."

Massie thought about arguing that no, in actuality, they weren't really that close at all. She didn't even know his middle name. Or his birthday. Or the name of his childhood pet. She considered speaking up, but didn't. That wasn't what today was about.

"It's been about twenty minutes though," Josh commented, glancing at the face of his watch. "You'd think they be done by now."

A glimpse of platinum blond hair caught Massie's eye. Karen, still the perfect embodiment of the picturesque California even in all black, stood near a large potted plant in the corner conversing with a group of middle-aged women. "I'll be right back," She said, excusing herself from the circle and weaving her way over.

Karen didn't notice her approach at first. "Karen," Massie greeted, putting on a smile as the blond looked up at the mention of her name. "Hi."

"Oh," Her eyes crinkled as she tried to place where Massie was from. "Hello."

"It's Massie. We met yesterday on the pier? I was with Derrick."

"Oh right! I remember now. Excuse me," Karen stepped aside to speak with Massie. "How are you doing?"

"I'm..." Massie considered the questioned. "Doing."

"Yeah," Karen's bright brown eyes had dimmed considerably since the day before. "It's a sad day, isn't it? Mr. Harrington really was an outstanding person. He gave my dad a job when no one else wouldn't. The economy was really bad, and we were going through a tough time a few years ago, a really tough time. Like, about to lose our house tough. But Mr. Harrington gave him a chance that no one else would. He saved our family. I don't think that we ever could have repaid him for that. And now…" She trailed off, brushing away the tear that had escaped from her eye. "Derrick doesn't deserve this. He's as kind and as honorable as his father was."

Massie didn't say anything. She simply watched the girl, not sure how to receive or react to her openness.

"I just hope he can bounce back," Admitted the blond. "I mean, his heart is so big that he lingers on the smallest things. And this, this isn't like, a breakup or anything of that nature- this is _huge_. I know him, I know that he'll let the sadness consume him until that's all that's left."

"Right, he is like that, isn't he?" Agreeing absentmindedly, the darker haired of the two suddenly felt the urge to leave. "I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I said I'd meet Dylan in the bathroom."

"Dylan Marvil? Oh. Tell her I said 'hi', would you?"

Massie said she would, before quickly ducking away. She didn't feel like returning to Derrick's friends, and she suddenly felt alone in the room full of mourners. She quietly slipped into a back hallway, and before long she knew it she could no longer hear the low chatter of the guests. Not quite as splendid as the more public rooms like the entry way or the nave, the back hallway she followed was still somewhat elegant with it's stone floors and walls. As she was coming up to a junction, Massie began to hear voices echoing off the walls. She stopped to listen.

"… don't you understand how ridiculous that logic is? It's his fault? Yeah, okay _mom_."

She didn't have to turn the corner to see who it was. Derrick sounded beyond irritated. She had half a mind to turn around and pretend that she didn't just stumble onto a heated moment between him and his mother that obviously wasn't meant for public display. But it was the harsh voice of his mother that stopped her.

"How is it not his fault? He enabled you to leave! He allowed you to leave us and stay with him! You broke your father's heart, Derrick, when you left-"

"He's my friend, someone who I was hoping could be supportive to me. I was counting on him coming, but of course you went behind my back and forbade him from doing so anyway! Jesus, to think he only felt responsible because you forced the blame on him. What did you do, call him up and bitch him out about it?"

"Kemp Hurley is a nuisance to this family. All he and his family have done is ruin us-"

"Oh _bullshit_. There you go again, pretending you're all high and mighty over everyone else. He's a friend of mine who offered to take me in when I wanted out, and who I wanted to be here today with me. We don't all have a stocked liquor cabinet to lean on, or have you forgotten that you're one of the main reasons I left in the first place?"

"Don't give me that. Don't you dare try to turn this all around on me-"

"Enough with the victim act, mother. This entire family fell apart when you turned to the bottle."

There was a silence, in which Massie pictured the scene that took place just around the corner and out of her line of sight. Derrick would be towering over his mother in both physical height and animosity. She couldn't picture Mrs. Harrington ever cowering, but from the sound of Derrick's voice she wouldn't be surprised if the normally proud woman was knocked down a peg or two. The entire exchange was difficult to listen to, and in their silence Massie gathered enough sense to leave. But just as she was turning away, Mrs. Harrington spoke again.

"So is that what you do when things get hard, Derrick? You run? I thought I raised you better than that. And don't even _think_ to make some quip about how I never raised you. You ran off and never spoke to us again until your father died, bringing back another degenerate friend of yours-"

Massie tensed.

"_Don't_ call her that. Massie has been-" Derrick stopped, before starting again. "She's not a degenerate, okay? None of my friends are. They've all proved to be better family than you ever have."

"I don't know how you got to be so ungrateful." Cold, vindictive—this was the voice of Mrs. Harrington that Massie was familiar with. "I don't know, and I don't even care anymore. As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer my son."

She couldn't bear to hear another word more. This was not her place, this was not right. Massie turned, walking as quietly and as quickly down the hall as she could.

**[ ]**

The pool looked just as it had that morning, but somehow it was different.

Massie took a sip from the champagne flute, feeling the bubbles tickle the back of her throat. It was now mid-afternoon, and the funeral proceedings had moved to the Harrington house. The wake saw most if not all of the guests from the church. They were mostly inside the house, offering their condolences to Mrs. Harrington, who was holding court in the living room. A handful had wandered outside and took cover from the sun underneath the awning that covered most of the vast patio. Massie, however, had ventured a little further out and perched herself onto the edge of a cushioned lounge chair.

Across the stretch of water, Derrick stood with a group of older guests that Massie took to be some his father's old business partners. But they weren't really all that concerning to her—her gaze was more focused on him. After hearing the blowout at the church, she had been careful to keep a close watch on him.

"Here you are." Dylan took a seat on the opposite chair, and Cam filled the spot next to her. "We're been looking for you for ages. Why are you out in the sun?"

Over Dylan's shoulder, Massie could still see Derrick as he chatted with forced enthusiasm. "I needed some air."

The redhead crinkled her nose at the lack of recognition, turning to see where Massie was looking.

"I don't blame you," Cam said before Dylan could comment on what she had found. Massie pretended not to catch her knowing smile. "It's suffocating in there."

"Where did everyone else go?" Massie asked.

"They're inside somewhere, probably the refreshment table."

"Derrick seems to be holding up pretty well," Dylan took a sip from her flute with a slight smile. "Wouldn't you say?"

Massie looked back over in his direction. He was looking down at the glass in his hands, listening as one of the other men spoke to him and at one point grasped his shoulder in comfort. "I guess so. But it can only last for so long. I don't think anyone could put up with this for an entire day."

The trio sat in silence for the next moment or two. Overhead, birds chirped as they flew past. Waves broke on the shore at the foot of the cliff, and every once in a while Massie heard the breeze ruffle the treetops. _Such a beautiful day_, she reflected for the second time since she woke up. _How__ cruel._

"He likes you, you know."

Massie peeled her gaze form the horizon and found her eyes meeting Dylan's sincere emerald ones. She swallowed "Well I should hope so. I mean, we were stuck in a car together for a week."

"That's not what I meant," Dylan said. Next to her, Cam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Massie felt her brows crinkle. "I'm confused."

"Dylan…" Cam warned quietly.

Dylan ignored him. "He really doesn't shut up about you. It's quite annoying, actually. Yesterday, after we ate lunch and you and Leesh went to pet that one lady's terrier he just went off. 'Massie's been really helpful', and, 'I'm glad Massie's here'. Honestly, if I didn't find it as adorable as I do I would have slapped him. But I have had a feeling since seeing you two in Vegas that you would turn into something."

"Turn into something?" Massie repeated. "Dylan, I think you're-"

Again, Dylan ignored the opposition. "I've never really seen him light up around a girl like he does with you. Not even with me. I mean, I knew we weren't suited for each other, but…" She trailed off before starting up again. "I'm glad it's you. I'm glad he finally got around to really liking someone who was good for him."

Cam focused his attention on the short glass clasped in the palms of his hands. "Dylan, this isn't really your place to say-"

"Yeah, well, do you think _he_ ever will?" Dylan said, forgetting that the brunette across from her looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over her head. "We all know he would've waited until it was too late or whatever because he's stubborn and slightly stupid and worries too much over the dumbest things-"

"Wait," Massie spoke up. "Are you trying to tell me that Derrick likes me?"

Dylan raised her eyebrows in response.

"You're crazy. We're hardly even friends."

Dylan opened her mouth to protest this, but Cam nudged her in the side with his elbow before leaning over to whisper hastily into her ear.

Ignoring the duo, Massie again flicked her gaze over to the blond boy in discussion. He liked her? That was absurd. The stupidest thing she's heard in a while. He couldn't hardly stand her not six days ago. Dylan was just delusional, obsessed with her fantasies.

Derrick didn't like her.

It was strange, but she somehow found herself disappointed with that conclusion.

Looking out over the pool she took another sip form her flute, and realized that it was she who was different.

**[ ]**

Night had fallen over the west coast.

"Thank you for coming," Sam said, bidding farewell to the last of the guests. She shut the door after them with a soft click, and leaned against it, exhaling.

Mrs. Harrington stood from the armchair in the living room, and without once looking at Massie or Derrick (who was standing in the corner with his hands in the pockets of his trousers) she wordlessly ascended the stairs. A few seconds later they heard a door slam.

Sam immediately headed for the kitchen. "I need a drink."

Massie looked upwards briefly met Derrick's gaze, before he too turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, now alone in the living room. She would join them, but hearing the light sounds of clinking glassware and the low chatter between brother and sister she thought it best not to interfere. Besides, she would rather be alone at that moment.

Passing through the propped open french doors she found herself back in the pool house in seconds. Flipping on the standing lamp by the door she crossed the room to the mattress and flopped herself down.

She wondered what would happen now. She had, roughly, two weeks until she could move into the college dorms, and she didn't think she could last here that much longer. The more time she spent with Derrick, the more confused she became. He was one of those people with whom she knew a relationship of any sort would never work out with. She admitted that while they had shared some great moments together, they were simply too opposite. It would never last. Would they even keep in touch after this? Massie didn't see it to be very likely.

She turned at the sound of the door opening to see Derrick himself, looking weary and slightly disheveled.

"Hey," She said softly, rising to a sitting position. "Has everyone left?"

He nodded, coming over to plop himself onto the bed next to her. At such a close proximity Massie could make out most details of his face, including of the bags underneath his normally shinning eyes and the redness that rimmed them.

She doesn't really know what to say. She had never really been good at the consoling thing. And even now, at a moment where consoling was most needed, nothing helpful was coming up. But she needed it to. Desperately, she needed to say something.

She opened her mouth, assuming, _hoping_ that maybe something worthwhile will just tumble out. It doesn't.

"It was a lovely reception." She cursed herself the second the sentence was verbalized. _It was a lovely reception_?

Derrick tried to smile, but it ended up as more of a grimace. "I suppose so." He took a breath. "Thanks for coming. I know you didn't have to, but-"

"I wanted to be there. I mean, I couldn't as well let you do it alone, could I?"

He really smiled at this, and she could tell by how it very briefly lit up his entire face. She seemed to hum at the sight of it.

"I'm glad that Kemp and Claire threw us together for this trip," He said. "I mean it. At first, I hated the idea, because you were so… but, uh, you grew on me, I guess. I really couldn't have asked for a better travel partner."

Massie smiled. "And I couldn't have said it better myself."

She hadn't really noticed until now, but during the past minute they had somehow moved closer together. Their knees were now touching, and she could feel the warmth from the contact radiating through her stocking and spreading everywhere. It was stupid how much it was affecting her. It was just a leg, for Christ's sake.

She cleared her throat. "So, what now?"

He started at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how much longer are we staying here?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "We?"

Massie could feel herself flush, and she hoped that in the terrible lighting the lone lamp provided he couldn't notice. "Well, yeah, I mean, I'm not really at liberty to go live with someone else-"

He stopped her. "No, no, I know what you mean. It was just a little weird to hear you say 'we'. A week ago I was convinced that the second we set foot in this state I would be rid of you forever and glad at the thought."

She swallowed, taking in every golden fleck in his brown eyes. _He likes you, you know_. Stupid, delusional Dylan. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but now I don't know. I suppose I wouldn't mind seeing you all the time. I mean, if you were able to get me through this week then I can only imagine what else you can do."

Every small freckle across the bridge of his nose was in perfect sight. He was definitely inching closer now Or maybe she was, she really couldn't tell which. She was, however, completely aware that he had been talking, but she was somehow unable to form words in response.

She wasn't really sure she could take full responsibility for what happened next. But still, somehow, her lips ended up pressed against his.

The kiss intensified in mere moments, and soon her fingers were threaded in his hair and his were hot against the side of her face. If she had known earlier what kissing Derrick Harrington would be like, she might have done it a whole lot sooner.

He broke away from her mouth and started pressing kisses down the side of her jaw. Massie hastily pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders, his body heat making her dizzy. She blamed the influence of the champagne for this.

His tie was the next to go, and it was tossed onto the floor and out of sight. Derrick fell back onto the bed, bringing Massie along with him. Her lips were back on his in a second.

She had a far better advantage than he did in this position. Her hands found their way across his chest and to the buttons on his shirt. Breaking away from him (reluctantly, she found), she moved down to press kisses to the new patches of exposed skin that appeared with each button she released. His fingers went to her hair which had already fallen halfway out of its up-do. She could tell he was growing impatient, and before she had unfastened the last button he pulled her face back up toward his own. He flipped them over, pinning her underneath his weight.

Right. It was entirely the champagne's fault.


	17. xvii

um, hi.

in my defense, i just got through my last year of high school and anyone who has done that knows that year is ridiculous in that you have _so much to do _because all of a sudden you're an adult and you're supposed to know what to do with yourself (spoiler alert: you become really good at bullshitting basically everything because as it turns out you don't).

anyway, i say this all the time but i do want to finish this. so i'm back, with a fairly uneventful chapter but a chapter nonetheless.

**as always, thank you to**: jenn, Readingcutie428, peetalovesmybuns, Hi my name is Mia (hello my name is alex), belleoftheball2011, hannah, lauren, Julimeg, BreathingUnderwater, Mo, ixdookiie, the fiery sage, JenniferBroflovski, Jane Doe, Sade, BelievenYou, livvy (who reviewed seven times wow i love you), reader014, hi (i mean you took the time to type that up so), practiced poses, Guest, A Happy Day, Guest (perhaps a different one but i don't know), Anon, through amber eyes (don't worry, this won't go unfinished), and Guest (another one, I think).

wow, that's a lot of people.

* * *

**DAY 12.**

She was relieved to discover them both still dressed.

Well, Derrick was missing his shirt and one of her stockings was completely gone with the other dangling off of her toes, but mostly dressed. And that was a good thing. She didn't want to regret anything with Derrick, as cheesy and clichéd as it was, and she knew that had they gone further she would have regretted it.

Nevertheless, she was slightly disappointed. Derrick was attractive; anyone with eyes could see that, and Massie wasn't above denying it. But her attraction for him went deeper than appearances.

There was silence in the pool house, and Massie briefly wondered what was taking him so long to speak.

"I'm worried that I'll lose my mother, too." His voice was low. "And not lose as in death, like my father, but lose as in, out of my life. I don't want that, believe it or not. Yeah, she's destructive and a borderline alcoholic, but she's my mom, and there were good time before it all." A pause surfaced, but it was one she knew she couldn't fill. "Sometimes, I feel stupid, like I'm holding on to something that isn't there anymore. But I can't just-" He broke off, and she could practically hear his desperation for more words to come. "I can't just walk away, you know? Pretend she isn't my mother. We're tethered to her, me and Sam."

It was the second time he was so openly honest with her, and it was the second time he took her by surprise. Obviously his childhood was not filled with rainbows and butterflies but his current state of thinking, of feeling, was sobering.

And, like always, she hadn't the slightest idea of what to say. Deflection was a method she had near perfected.

"I'm glad my two best friends ditched me the day of our road trip and instead thrust me into a car with basically a complete stranger," Massie glanced over at him briefly, smiling. "It's been…"

"Good," he finished for her. "It's been a good week."

"I would use something a little better than 'good' but essentially yes, that was what I was going for."

A second silence, but this one felt less desperate, more comfortable. It didn't last quite as long, either.

"Something you've never told anyone before," Derrick said. "Go."

She smiled. "In preschool I accidentally pinched another girl with those completely plastic, dull scissors and she started crying so I did the obvious thing and ran and hid behind the sandbox to avoid getting yelled at."

"Did it work?"

"No, they didn't yell at me because I started crying too."

"Were they fake tears, or did you actually feel that badly about it?"

Massie laughed. "Ouch, I'm offended you'd even ask. Your turn."

"I tried to steal my neighbor's cat when I was seven."

Massie laughed too hard to properly respond.

Derrick smiled, raising his hand to lay it atop hers. "I don't want to leave this bed. Can we just stay here all day?"

From the lightly tanned skin and sleepy eyes to the light dusting of stubble and freckles, she can't recall a sight that warmed her more. She wanted to accept his offer. She wanted to curl up against him and engulf herself in his scent, his being. She wanted to draw the shades, pull the covers over their heads and never surface again. But she couldn't.

She shook her head lightly. "Hiding isn't the answer."

"I know," he said softly.

**[ ]**

Eventually they had to emerge.

Derrick snuck out first to change out of his suit and to avoid any suspicion from Sam or his mother. About fifteen minutes later, Massie emerged.

"Good morning," She greeted to Sam as she stepped into the kitchen. She shared brief eye-contact with Derrick, who was standing at the fridge.

"Morning." Sam's face peeked at her over the top of a newspaper.

"Good morning," Derrick said nonchalantly.

Sam pushed a bowl of grapes forward. "I washed some grapes if you want any."

"Thanks," Massie popped one in her mouth.

Folding up the paper and setting it on the counter, Derrick's sister looked at them expectedly. "So, what are your plans for today? More tours of the town?

"Nothing, as of now." Derrick set a gallon of milk on the island next to her.

"Well how would you like to come to Long Beach with me and Alissa?" Sam turned to Massie. "She's a friend of mine."

Derrick's brows furrowed. "Why are you going to Long Beach?"

Sam shrugged. "I guess I just felt like a day trip, and Alissa was going anyways so I figured I'd tag along. I don't think she would mind if you two tagged along."

"No one is tagging along anywhere."

All three of their heads turned as Mrs. Harrington entered the room. She strode purposefully for the refrigerator, brushing past her son as if he wasn't even there. "The lawyers called this morning. It seems this morning is the only time they can get in the will reading for the next four months. Why they are so incompetent, I don't know. Your Aunt and Uncle went out to breakfast this morning and will be meeting us at their offices. We leave in ten."

"But what about-" Sam didn't get the chance to finish.

"I'm not really worried about your plans, you can reschedule. And you," This time Derrick's mother looked directly at Massie, who's face grew hot under her gaze. "are going to sit this one out."

Sam looked apologetic in her direction. "I'll go change."

Derrick hung back, seemingly reluctant to leave Massie alone with his mother. Massie motioned towards the stairs with her head, mouthing go at him. He listened, and with one last look he disappeared after his sister.

One would think Massie would be used to extremely awkward situations by now, but being alone with Mrs. Harrington was still as painful as ever. The woman froze her out while she busied herself about the kitchen, and Massie wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. It didn't help that snippets of the overheard conversation between her and her son kept playing in her head. Perhaps she could call her mother.

She was in mid-step towards the door when the silence was finally broken.

"So when are you leaving my pool house?" Mrs. Harrington didn't even bother to turn around.

"Um," Massie blinked. "As soon as I'm able. I'm really sorry to be an inconvenience, I'm sure this is a hard time for you and-"

"Yes, because you've been here three days and you have all the insight you need to my family." With a scoff, she turns around and for the first time looks Massie in the eye. "You're almost as self-righteous as that Hurley boy."

Massie couldn't help but smile in astonishment. "You don't know anything about me."

Mrs. Harrington pursed her lips. "Exactly."

She recognized that this was her out. That she could return to the pool house and go about avoided her for the rest of the day, but she was rooted to the floor. She thought of Derrick this morning, worried about losing his last remaining parent. She felt obligated to do something about it, so say something more. So she did.

"You know, all Derrick wants is for you three to be a family again. And all I've seen you do is push your children away. And you're going to lose them."

Brushing a curl out of her face, her gaze lifted for a second time. Massie never realized just how threatening a well-pressed business suit could be, especially when it's worn on a the 5'11 frame of an already intimidating woman. "What incredible insight from an eighteen-year-old girl. Please, do continue. Tell me more about my relationships with my own children."

It was a challenge, and Massie stupidly accepted. "You know, I don't understand what would posses someone to destroy their ties to their family. You've already lost a husband, and if you keep this up you'll have lost your children too."

"Exactly how deep does your hero complex run?" Mrs. Harrington asked, a brow raised. "You stand there in my kitchen and presume to tell me how my relationship with my flesh and blood should be, when a little less than two weeks ago no one under this roof knew your name."

Massie was quiet. She watched the woman go about preparing her breakfast, smearing strawberry jam on the browned surface of a slice of bread. What to say… What words could she have come out of her mouth that would instantly fix everything?

"The funny thing is," the older woman continued with a sad smile. "You think you're helping him. You think you're___able_ to help him. But how can you? You've known him for barely two weeks—you're just some girl he'll never see again once your little trip is over."

Massie smiled bitterly. "I could start by keeping him from you. Do you really don't realize the damage you're causing him?

"Life is far more complicated than network television portrays it to be, in case you weren't aware. Just because you've sat in a car with my son for a week does not mean that you know what is best for him, or that you know anything about what went on between us. This is my family, Massie Block. This is my family, and you have no right to walk through my front door as if you know the whole picture. You have no right to stand in front of me and tell me how to live my life."

The sound of feet coming down the stairs caused Massie to start. Derrick's mother turned as Sam re-entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm ready now." Sam slid her arm into the second sleeve of her jacket. "Derrick should be along any second—he's just fixing his tie."

"Let's wait in the car, shall we?" With a final hard stare, Mrs. Harrington turned and exited. The slam of the front door was heard moments after. Sam remained unbothered by it.

"Well, see you later then." With that, the second oldest member of the Harrington family turned and followed her mother.

As promised, Derrick was down not a minute after his sister had left.

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" He asked Massie.

"Don't worry about me," Massie gave his forearm a reassuring squeeze. "This isn't about me."

Derrick didn't respond. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss to the side of her head. "We should be back in about two hours."

"There's no rush," Massie said as he turned to leave.

The front door slammed closed for a third time, and then she was alone.

**[ ]**

After a quick call to her mother ("You know I'm still really not comfortable with the idea of you staying with people I don't know. What if you suddenly develop a nut allergy and they feed you cashews?"), she dials up Claire.

"And how are things from the Golden State?" Her friends greets after the second ring.

"Not exactly golden."

"Derrick's mother?" Claire guessed accurately.

"She's not really a bucketful of joy, but it's not as if I was expecting any different."

"Yeah, well neither was Kemp, and he's still torn up about not going to the service."

Massie had admittedly forgotten all about Cam's information from yesterday. "I heard about that. How is he?"

"I mean he'll live and everything, but he was bummed. I think he was looking forward to being there for Derrick."

"I think Derrick was looking forward to it as well," said Massie. "Is he around?"

"Yeah, I think he's just watching TV in the other room. Hold on, I'll put him on."

"Not yet, I want to tell you something first." Because there is no doubt that Claire would buy a plane ticket just to wring Massie's neck if she wasn't told about last night.

"What, did you find the location of the nearest Ikea? Let me know what you end up getting for your dorm."

"No, no, something actually happened."

"Did a black cat cross your path?"

"Um, no."

"You chipped a nail."

"No."

"Their neighbor's hot Italian pool boy-"

"Jesus Claire—_Derrick and I hooked up!"_

The line went dead for a moment. "Wait, _what?_"

"After his father's service they had a reception at his house and it was really sad and his friend Dylan said he liked me and I guess I let that get to me because I don't know the next time we were alone together in the pool house I just really wanted to kiss him and it probably didn't help that I had been drinking a little though I don't think a glass of champagne can give you _that_ much of a buzz-"

"You're talking too fast," Claire cut in, voice hushed and excited. "What _exactly_ happened?"

"We made out. Heavily. We made out heavily," Massie felt herself blush as she remembered the details. "Yeah, heavily made out."

"What does that mean?"

"Um, that we made out?"

"No, like did you two just kiss, or was there some touching or groping or-"

Massie cut her off before she could continue. "Lots of kissing, some touching-"

"Over or under clothes?"

"Over."

"What the f…" Claire trailed off. "But I thought you hated him?"

"Yeah, well obviously I'm a poor interpreter of emotion."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Massie sighed. "Listen, don't tell anyone, okay? We haven't talked about it and I really don't know-"

"Don't worry about it, I got you."

"Thanks. You can put Kemp on the phone now."

There was a brief moment of silence over the line followed by a bit of rustling before Kemp's voice reached her ear. "Massie?"

"Hi Kemp. We missed you over here."

"Yeah, well," he sounded down, and very unlike himself. "There wasn't much I could do about it. Have to respect the family's wishes."

"It wasn't so much the family's as it was Derrick's mother's."

"Well she's the widow, so it holds some weight," Kemp sighed. "Anyway, it happened. I'll get over it. How else are things going?"

"Fine, I suppose. I met his Aunt and Uncle from Seattle-"

"Wow, I haven't even met them. Are you replacing me as best friend?"

Massie ignored his comment. "-Sam has been really nice and accommodating and his friends are great."

"_Derrick's been great, too!"_ Massie heard in the background.

"What?" Kemp said, and she could tell he moved the receiver away from his mouth so he could talk to Claire. "What does that mean? What are you miming?"

"Nope, don't listen to her," Massie said desperately. "She's a liar." But it was pointless.

"You made out with _Derrick_?"

"Maybe?" Would Kemp be angry? Would he be upset with the idea of her and his best friend together? Kemp's emotions were a little more difficult for Massie to predict. But, honesty is important. "Yeah, yeah we made out."

He sighed heavily, the noise coming through the line in a hard static. "Massie, I don't think you two are a good idea."

Massie frowned. "We're not getting married or anything. We just made out. Once."

"Yeah but," a shard exhale. "Getting involved with him in any way is a bad idea. I know he's a great guy. I could give you countless examples proving it. But... his father just died. He's grieving. He could just be looking for some way to cope with it."

"Oh, please-"

"No, listen," Kemp cut her off. "I haven't really talked to him in weeks. I don't know what he's like. I don't even know what he's like when he is grieving to compare his behavior to. I don't think it's a good idea, because I'm not sure he _isn't_ doing that. He just went to his father's funeral and it's likely he was looking for some comfort. I could be wrong, but I'd rather you just not get hurt."

"Kemp, I appreciate your input, but I don't think that's what it was."

"Like I said, I could be wrong," Kemp said. "Just be careful."

It _was_ touching, his concern. While Derrick has been friends with Kemp since kindergarten, Massie met him her freshman year of high school. She never really considered them to be close friends. They didn't share secrets, and they rarely hung out one-on-one. But she knew he was a nice guy, so when he started dating Claire Massie was pleased. Obviously, her best friend couldn't have picked anyone better to get into a serious relationship with.

They ended the phone call shortly after, his words still weighing on her mind as she stowed her phone away in her purse. Derrick was experiencing a tumultuous period of his life, and seeking comfort would be logical. But there's no way that all it was. Something has been between them for weeks—she couldn't have been making it up. It wasn't just out of a need to feel consoled.

Right?

Massie sighed heavily. _Perfect_.


End file.
